2x10 A whole new Ballgame
by Nessaiya
Summary: Harm bekommt eine neue Partnerin, nachdem Mac Mic geheiratet hat und mit ihm nach Australien ging.
1. Chapter 1

**Story:**Mac hat Mic doch geheiratet, allerdings erst, nachdem sie nach der Sache in Paraguay weder mit Webb zurechtkam, noch sich jemals wieder richtig mit Harm verstanden hat. Dieser kehrte nach seiner Zeit beim CIA zum JAG zurück, und arbeitet nun schon seit 4 Monaten alleine. Gerade, als er glaubt, mit seinen Gefühlen und seinem Leben wieder einigermaßen ins Reine gekommen zu sein, bekommt er eine neue, sehr ungewöhnliche Partnerin zur Seite gestellt, die ihn mit ihren unglaublichen Fähigkeiten immer wieder vor ein Rätsel stellt und sein Leben vollends durcheinander bringt, sich aber als äußerst nützlich erweist, als einer von Harm's Erzfeinden sich ausgerechnet das JAG-Hauptquartier für einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug aussucht.

**Author's note:** Ich liebe JAG... heiß und innig. Harm noch heißer und inniger... Mac mag ich allerdings nicht wirklich, auch wenn eine zuvor gelesene Fanfiction mich fast vom Gegenteil überzeugt hätte... Aber da ich nun mal hoffnungslos parteiisch bin, und im Zweifelsfall erst mal für die gutaussehenden, schnuckligen Männer Partei ergreife... und schließlich auch nur fast überzeugt wurde: Mac ist doof, und Harm der Oberschnuckel vor dem Herrn! Außerdem finde ich den Ausgang der letzten JAG-Staffel einfach blöd. Warum sollte Harm bitte nur wegen diesem dämlichen Marine, die nicht weiß, was sie will, auf eine Stelle als leitender JAG in London verzichten? Warum werfen die wegen sowas überhaupt eine Münze? Wer lässt sich nur so einen Schwachsinn einfallen?

P.S.: In meiner Welt gibt es keine Mattie Grace... auch wenn Harm einen megasüßen Dad abgibt...

**Author's note 2:**Lasst euch bloss nicht von meinen abstrusen Theorien verschrecken... und sollte ich irgendjemand vom meiner Meinung auf den Schlips getreten fühlen: Ein ernstgemeintes Sorry! Von der Wicca-Sekte weiß ich nur, was ich in der Folge gehört hab, und davon hab ich das meiste auch schon wieder vergessen... ich brauchte einfach einen Fall, von mir aus kann jeder glauben was er will, solange es keinem anderen wehtut...

Und: Meine Timeline ist immer noch etwas durcheinander. Ich hab Harriets Schwangerschaft mit Jimmy einfach ein bisschen nach hinten verschoben, und Singers Tod und alles, was nachher kommt etwas nach vorne... aber ich wollte nun mal Weihnachten mit in der Story haben...

**Attention:**Crossover mit ‚A new Era of Warriors', obwohl dieser Part der Story, in dem Cara McLachlan vorkommt, noch nicht einmal in meinem verqueren Hirn existiert. Aber immerhin weiß ich, dass es mal eine Cara McLachlan geben wird, also, es sei mir verziehen... schließlich muss ich nur noch an die tausend Kapitel weiterschreiben an New Era...

**Gut gemeinter Rat:**Wer Lust hat, kann sich ja mal über Saiyajins informieren... könnte nützlich sein... oder sich bei mir rühren: Ich werfe jederzeit gerne mit meinem seltsamen Wissen, das kein anderer Mensch haben WILL um mich... außerdem kann Feedback ja nicht schaden.

**Disclaimer:** JAG, NCIS und alles was daran Sinn macht, oder auch vollkommen sinnentleert ist gehört Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount (was mal wieder erklärt, warum die beiden Hauptpersonen nicht zusammenkommen).

‚A new Era of Warriors' und alle dazugehörigen Personen gehören bis auf diejenigen, die in DB, DBZ und DB-GT vorkommen, und damit Eigentum von Akira Toriyama sind, ganz alleine mir!

**Date:**17.04.05 – 08.03.2006

**Feedback:**Nessaiyagmx.de

**A whole new Ballgame**  
by Eve

**1400 Z-Zeit (09:00 Uhr EST) **

**Freitag,12. Dezember 2003**

**JAG-Hauptquartier ****  
****Falls Church, Virginia**

Schon bevor er das Büro des Admirals betrat, konnte Commander Harmon Rabb jr. laute Stimmen durch die dicke Holztür des Raumes vernehmen. Der ehemalige F14-Pilot hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb ihn sein CO schon so früh am Morgen zu sich zitierte, doch das Stimmengewirr und die Lautstärke ließen den 1,94m großen Navy-Anwalt nichts gutes hoffen. Etwas erstaunt sah er sich im Vorzimmer um. Petty Officer Coates war nicht an ihrem Platz, und die Tür zum Büro, wie er überrascht bemerkte nur angelehnt. Eine ziemlich aufgebrachte Frau schien darin gerade ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen.

„Erst bestellt man mich hierher, weil ihnen die Anwälte fehlen, und versichert mir hoch und heilig, dass auch wirklich alles geregelt wird, und dann sowas! Wenn ihre verdammte Army nicht ständig irgendwelche Waffen verlieren würde, die dann rein zufällig bei irgendwelchen Terroristen wieder auftauchen, und ich das Zeug aus Ländern, in denen die Mückenpopulation die Erdbevölkerung um das milliardenfache übersteigt wieder zurückholen würde, dann hätte ich vielleicht auch Zeit gehabt, mir selbst eine Bleibe zu suchen! Wie unfähig sind ihre Leute eigentlich!"

Rabb konnte den Admiral durch die Wand knurren hören.

„Commander! Reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen!" meinte der JAG lauter, als man es sonst von ihm gewohnt war. Eine eisige Stille folgte seinem Befehl, die erst dadurch unterbrochen wurde, dass sich Coates an Rabb, der noch immer mit sich rang, ob er die Höhle des Löwen betreten sollte, vorbeischob.

Chegwidden sah beinahe erleichtert auf seine Vorzimmerkraft, die mit einem Stapel Akten und Wohnungsangeboten durch die Tür rauschte, in ihrem Schlepptau Harm Rabb. Der Admiral ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und strich sich über die Schläfen, bevor er seinen besten Anwalt begrüßte.

„Commander. Ich möchte ihnen ihre neue Partnerin vorstellen..." Harm's Augen wanderten durch den Raum und blieben an einer jungen Frau in der Uniform eines Navy-Commanders hängen. Sie stand stocksteif vor dem Schreibtisch und starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt hinter der Schulter des Admirals. Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete, ansonsten stand sie absolut still.

„Commander Cara McLachlan. Sie wird ab heute den Platz von Colonel MacKenzie übernehmen und…"

Den Rest bekam Harm nicht mehr ganz mit. Noch immer tauchte, wenn auch nur irgendjemand ihren Namen aussprach ihr Bild vor ihm auf. Wegen ihr hatte er seine Karriere aufgegeben... er war ihr nach Paraguay gefolgt, hatte sie aus den Klauen Sadik Fahd's befreit... und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als...

„Commander?"

Der Anwalt musste sich zurück in die Realität zwingen und sah in ein paar kalte, grüne Augen, ein Gesicht einer offensichtlich immer noch wütenden Frau. Zögernd ergriff er die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand und zuckte zusammen, als sich der sehr kräftige Händedruck danach anfühlte, als würden ihm gleich die Finger gebrochen.

„Was geben die euch auf der Akademie denn zu essen?" spottete er und zog seine Hand zurück, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass hier nicht ‚sein' Marine stand, der ebenso scherzhaft geantwortet hätte, sondern eine Wildfremde.

Komischerweise schien er jedoch genau damit das Eis gebrochen zu haben. Die Kälte wich aus ihren Augen, und der ehemals verkniffene Mund ließ zwei weich geschwungene Lippen erkennen, die sich langsam zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Daran ist wohl eher mein Stammitaliener schuld... von Akademie-Essen wurde noch keiner groß und stark..." antwortete die junge Frau, bevor sie sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln wieder an den Admiral wandte.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", meinte sie kleinlaut. „Mein Temperament ist mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen..."

„Wie schon so oft..." Chegwidden schien über ihren Gefühlsausbruch ganz und gar nicht erfreut zu sein, jedoch auch nicht überrascht. „Sie müssen sich endlich mal angewöhnen, erst nachzudenken, wen sie anschreien, bevor sie es in die Tat umsetzen..."

„Ja, Sir!"

Rabb nahm inzwischen die Gelegenheit wahr, seine neue Partnerin etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Noch immer stand sie in absolut gerader Haltung vor dem Admiral, die Hände akkurat an der Hosennaht...

Das ließ ihn verwundert die Augen zusammenkneifen. Sie trug tatsächlich eine dunkelblaue Hose der Winteruniform... keinen Rock, wie er für Frauen eigentlich vorgeschrieben war. Dafür steckten ihre Füße in den vorgeschriebenen Schuhen mit Absatz. Sie war gut 20 Zentimeter kleiner als er, schmal und schlank, aber mit offensichtlichen weiblichen Rundungen. Ihre gesunde Hautfarbe schien von jenen Einsätzen zu kommen, auf denen sie besagte Waffen wiederbesorgt hatte. Die pechschwarzen Haare hatte sie in einem strengen Knoten aus dem Gesicht gesteckt. Und sie sah furchtbar jung aus für den Rang eines Commanders.

„Beschnuppern können sie sich gleich bei ihrem ersten Fall", meinte der Admiral inzwischen und ließ sich von Coates, die still neben ihm gestanden hatte, eine Akte geben.

„Sie beide übernehmen die Anklage. Wir haben wieder mal Ärger mit Wicca..."

„Wieder ein Fall von Vergewaltigung?" fragte Rabb. Er konnte sich nur allzu gut an diesen Fall erinnern. Ein Hohepriester der Sekte, die sich aufgrund der geradezu fanatisch betriebenen Religionsfreiheit innerhalb der Armee immer weiter ausbreitete, hatte seine Stellung nicht nur zum Feiern vom Messen genutzt, sondern auch dazu, junge Frauen dazu zu zwingen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie hatten damals Mac eingeschleust...

„So in etwa könnte man es nennen... Wir haben es hier mit einem Haufen weiblicher Angehöriger dieser waldliebenden Polytheisten zu tun, die über einen Gunnery Sergeant mitten in der Nacht hergefallen sind. Anschließend ließen sie ihn im Wald zurück, neben dem Feuer angebunden und splitterfasernackt... momentan liegt er mit einer Lungenentzündung im Krankenhaus", erklärte Chegwidden den Fall.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit meiner Wohnsituation?" platzte Commander McLachlan ungefragt heraus, nur um sich schon wieder einen tadelnden Blick ihres CO einzufangen.

„Ich schlage vor, sie suchen sich eine Wohnung!" antwortete Chegwidden sarkastisch, und Harm konnte beobachten, wie sich die Kiefermuskulatur der jungen Frau wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Ich bin schon dabei, eine passende Wohnung für sie zu suchen. Sie haben ja genaue Angaben gemacht, und ich entschuldige mich nochmals tausendmal dafür dass..." sprang Petty Officer Coates ein, suchte dann aber nach passenden Worten. Im letzten Jahr ging hier sowieso alles drunter und drüber. Zuerst wurde der Colonel vermisst, dann quittierte der Commander seinen Dienst, um nach ihr zu suchen, und der Admiral hatte sich doch tatsächlich geweigert, ihn wieder aufzunehmen. Als er nach seiner Zeit beim CIA wieder zurückgekehrt war, hatten sich Commander Rabb und Colonel MacKenzie nur noch gestritten, schließlich einfach nur noch ignoriert. Und dann hatte sie bekannt gegeben, dass sie wieder nach Australien gehen würde, um dieses Mal Commander Brumby wirklich zu heiraten. Alle hatten gewusst, was für einen Schlag das für Commander Rabb bedeutete, doch er hatte sie wort- und grußlos gehen lassen. Obwohl ausdrücklich eingeladen, war er nicht einmal auf der Hochzeit erschienen.

Seit Harriet Sims-Roberts wieder schwanger und Commander Turner in Urlaub war, waren sie hoffnungslos unterbesetzt. Sie konnte auch nicht alles auf einmal machen, und deswegen hatte sie die Sache mit der Wohnung verbummelt...

„Es ist einfach schief gegangen... das ist meine Schuld, Ma'am. Aber ich verspreche ihnen, dass sie heute abend eine annehmbare Bleibe haben werden, und wenn ich dafür mein Bett räumen muss."

„Ist schon gut, Petty Officer! Notfalls reicht auch ein Hotel für die ersten paar Tage..." wehrte Commander McLachlan ab.

„War das alles, Sir?" fragte Rabb inzwischen. Er hatte keine besondere Lust darauf, sich zu ‚beschnuppern', auch wenn seine neue Partnerin nett wirkte. ‚Seine' Partnerin lebte mittlerweile am anderen Ende der Welt, war mit einem Kerl verheiratet, der ihm zutiefst verhasst war, und er wusste immer noch nicht, was er eigentlich falsch gemacht hatte, dass alles so aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.

„Noch nicht ganz", antwortete der CO, während er seine Lesebrille aufsetzte und eine andere Akte von Coates' Stapel nahm.

„Sie werden in ihr altes Büro zurückziehen. Turner wird nach seinem Urlaub auf die _Seahawk_ versetzt. Commander McLachlan bekommt das Büro von Colonel MacKenzie." Während er sprach, schüttelte der Admiral leicht den Kopf. Da hatte er ohnehin schon Personalmangel zu bekämpfen, und dann musste er auch noch einen seiner besten Anwälte auf einen Flugzeugträger versetzen. Am einfachsten wäre es gewesen, sie hätten Rabb geschickt. Seine sozialen Kontakte beschränkten sich zur Zeit auf seine Kollegen und den leeren Kühlschrank in seiner Wohnung, seine Laune bewegte sich immer gefährlich nahe am Nullpunkt. Ein Tapetenwechsel hätte ihm sicher gut getan, mit seiner Verbissenheit verschreckte er mittlerweile die gefürchtetsten Prozessanwälte. Seine letzten Fälle hatte er samt und sonders gewonnen, egal, wie aussichtslos sie waren. Doch Chegwidden wollte ihn hier in seiner Nähe haben. Es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, den Jungen zu bitten, wieder zurückzukommen... Und dann musste ihm dieser vermaledeite Marine das Herz aus der Brust reißen und auch noch darauf rumtrampeln... jetzt wollte er ihn hier, unter seiner Kontrolle haben.

„Das war alles. Wegtreten!" schloss er, ohne noch einmal aufzusehen oder das einstimmige „Aye, Sir!" der beiden Commader wahrzunehmen.

**1410 Z-Zeit (09:10 Uhr EST) **

**JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church, Virginia**

Cara McLachlan atmete auf, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Langsam ging sie zu Petty Officer Coates' Schreibtisch und nahm ihren Krempel, den sie sorgfältig in einer Pappschachtel verstaut hatte wieder an sich.

Sie hatte mal wieder den denkbar schlechtesten Eindruck hinterlassen, wusste sie doch genau, dass der Commander vor der angelehnten Bürotüre gestanden hatte, und ihren Wutausbruch sicher mitgekriegt hatte.

Warum hatte sie von ihrem Vater nicht auch nur die schwarzen Augen erben können, wie ihre Geschwister, anstatt sein aufbrausendes Temperament, das vor niemandem Halt machte?

Andererseits, der Commander schien gerade selbst mit genug Problemen belastet zu sein, das konnte sie in seiner Aura fühlen. Worum es sich genau handelte, konnte sie nicht sagen, dafür hätte sie sich eingehender mit ihm beschäftigen müssen. Ein weiblicher Navy-Commander, der seine Zunge nicht im Griff hatte, schien jedoch nicht zu den Dingen zu gehören, die er mit sich herumschleppte. Nachdenklich trat sie hinter ihm aus dem Vorraum und sah sich erst einmal um. Mittlerweile ging es hier zu wie in einem Bienenstock. Überall wuselten Leute durch die Gegend. Ihre scharfen Augen entdeckten sofort das Büro, neben dessen Tür immer noch der Name ‚MacKenzie' zu lesen war. Vielleicht hatte sie hier endlich mal ihre Ruhe. Keine Drogenbarone, keine Waffenschmuggler, keine komplett Wahnsinnigen, die ihr ans Leder wollten, und vor allem keine Eliteeinheiten der Marines, Seals oder sonst eine militärischen Sondereinheit, die sich für die Krone der Schöpfung hielten, alles besser wussten und ihr ins Handwerk pfuschten. Hier würde sie endlich einmal wieder ihren richtigen Beruf als Anwältin ausüben, wie ihre Mutter und ihr Großvater. Probleme würde sie damit sicher nicht haben, dazu war das Gedächtnis eines Saiyajin einfach zu gut.

„Ihr Büro ist das dort drüben." Der Commander schien ihre Nachdenklichkeit missverstanden zu haben und deutete quer durch den Raum.

„Meines ist direkt daneben." Er zeigte auf ein weiteres Großraumbüro.

„Geben Sie mir 20 Minuten, um meine Sachen aus dem Kabuff zu holen, in das man mich verbannt hat, dann können wir uns mit dem Fall beschäftigen," meinte er mit einer so emotionslosen Stimme, dass Cara begann, sich zu fragen, was man ihm angetan hatte. Dem Inhalt nach war der Satz ein Scherz, der Stimme nach zu urteilen eine Trauerrede. Still sah sie ihm nach, wie sein breiter Rücken hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

„Er nimmt es immer noch so schwer... Sie hätten ihn früher mal sehen sollen... immer einen Scherz auf den Lippen... nach Harriet war er so was wie die gute Seele hier... aber seitdem..."

Coates war hinter ihr erschienen und schien auch sie auf den neuesten Stand bezüglich des Commanders bringen zu wollen, doch die Anwältin winkte ab.

„Es geht mich nicht das geringste an, was den Commander bedrückt, Petty Officer, und ich bin sicher, er ist auch nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, dass er hier Gesprächsthema Nummer eins ist!" meinte sie in scharfem Befehlston und machte damit klar, dass sie von Tratscherei im Büro nichts hielt.

Der Petty Officer sah sie erschrocken an. Bisher hatte sie nur nette Worte von der neuen Anwältin gehört. Nun hatte sie erfahren müssen, dass sie auch anders konnte.

„Ja Ma'am. Es tut mir leid Ma'am!" antwortete sie so geknickt, dass Commander McLachlan anfing, zu lächeln.

„Keine Angst, ich werde ihnen den Kopf nicht abreißen. Ich habe nur etwas gegen Büroklatsch. Dabei kann soviel Mist rauskommen, dass am Schluss niemand mehr weiß, was denn nun wahr ist, und was dazuerfunden wurde..."

Dann ließ sie Coates stehen und hielt schnurstracks auf ihr neues Büro zu.

Auf den ersten Blick sah sie, dass sie hier einiges verändern würde müssen. Der Schreibtisch stand mitten im Raum, und sie schrieb es ihrer saiyajin'schen Paranoia zu, dass sie sich dadurch zu exponiert fühlte. Mit dem Rücken zu dem großen Fenster würde sie sich ständig unwohl fühlen. Kurzerhand drehte sie den Schreibtisch um 90 ° und schob ihn anschließend mit einer Seite an die Wand. Die Aktenschränke und Bücherregale konnten bleiben, wo sie waren. Aber das ‚Marines'-Poster musste runter von der Wand. Vorsichtig nahm sie den Bilderrahmen ab und stellte ihn neben den Schreibtisch. Der Platz sah nun leer aus, aber vielleicht würde sie selbst ein Poster dort aufhängen. Vielleicht von dem Sternbild Skorpion, in dem Anthares, die Sonne Vegeta's zu sehen war. Von der Explosion, die den Heimatplaneten ihres Vaters zerstört hatte, würden die Menschen auf der Erde erst in ein paar Tausend Jahren etwas mitkriegen, wenn das Licht dieser Katastrophe hier ankam. Bulma hatte sicher irgendwas in der Richtung für sie. Ein Knirschen unter ihren Füßen ließ sie den Blick nach unten richten. Dort, wo eben noch der Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, lagen Krümel, Abfälle vom Bleistiftspitzer und einige Papierschnipsel in der Gegend rum. Scheinbar musste sie mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit der Putzfrau reden. Vor allem, da es auch auf dem Tisch vor Kaffeeflecken nur so wimmelte. Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen Kaffee hatte, Koffein war nun mal lebensnotwendig. Nur ihre Akten hatte sie lieber sauber. Ansonsten war es jetzt besser. Als sie den Bürostuhl hinter den Schreibtisch schob, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel den Commander in ihrer Tür stehen.

Rabb wurde mal wieder klar, dass sich mal wieder alles verändern würde. Das Poster war ab. Sie war in Australien und würde nicht zurückkommen. Der neue Commander hatte das komplette Büro Mac's auf den Kopf gestellt, und löschte damit, auch wenn sie es nicht wusste, ein Stück Identität des Marines im JAG-Hauptquartier aus. Jedoch war es schon lange zu spät, um das zu ändern. Hätte er damals vor einer Ewigkeit in Sydney doch nur über seinen Schatten springen können...

Lustlos winkte er mit der Akte, die ihm der Admiral in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„An die Arbeit, Commander."

**1838 Z-Zeit (13:38 Uhr EST) **

**JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church, Virginia**

Cara McLachlan streckte sich in ihrem Stuhl. Sie war das lange Sitzen nicht mehr gewohnt, aber es machte ihr unheimlich Spaß, sich mal wieder mit Gesetzten zu befassen, anstatt Gesetzlose rund um die Erde persönlich zu jagen. Eins musste sie zugeben: Trotz seiner Passivität war der Commander wirklich brillant. Allein, wie er mögliche Zeugen ausgeschlossen hatte... sie konnte noch einiges von ihm lernen. Aber schließlich gehörte zur Juristerei nun mal nicht nur das Gedächtnis eines Elefanten, sondern auch Erfahrung, und davon hatte sie bei weitem noch nicht so viel sammeln können, wie er. Eigentlich waren sie so gut wie fertig, und da man ihr noch keinen anderen Fall zugeteilt hatte und sie auch keine Akten aufarbeiten konnte, hätte sie eigentlich auch nach Hause gehen können... fragte sich nur, wohin. Sie brauchte eigentlich nur noch einen Ort, zu dem der Umzugswagen fahren konnte...

Außerdem knurrte ihr Magen.

Auch Rabb war überrascht von den Fähigkeiten seiner neuen Kollegin. Der Fall war doch verworrener, als er es sich gedacht hatte. Wer hier mit wem und weshalb... und die Hälfte der Beteiligten war noch nicht einmal bekannt... er fand es faszinierend, wie sie alles behalten hatte, ohne sich auch nur den Hauch einer Notiz zu machen. Er hingegen hatte zwei Blätter damit verbraucht, das alles aufzuschreiben. Nach dem Wochenende würden sie damit beginnen, die Zeugen und möglichen Täter zu befragen, allen voran das Opfer, Gunnery Sergeant Andrew Wilkes, der mit einer Lungenentzündung im Bethesda Naval Hospital lag. Wenn ihnen anschließend noch Zeit blieb, würden sie auch noch den Tatort am Ufer des Potomac besichtigen.

„Commander?" Coates streckte ihren Kopf durch die halboffene Tür und sah sich fragend in dem Büro um. Es sah hier plötzlich ganz anders aus. Es hatte immer etwas chaotisch, aber doch irgendwie gemütlich gewirkt, als Colonel MacKenzie noch hier drin gearbeitet hatte, jetzt sah es eher kahl und unfreundlich aus.

Beide Navy-Anwälte hoben indes auf ihre Anrede den Kopf und meinten gleichzeitig: „ Ja?"

„Commander McLachlan", verbesserte sich der PO sofort. Sie musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, genau auszudrücken, wen sie meinte. Bisher war das immer offensichtlich gewesen.

„Ja?" antwortete die Angesprochene nochmals. Coates setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf.

„Ich hatte Erfolg, Ma'am. Die Wohnung ist sofort bezugsfertig, sie brauchen nur noch mit ihren Sachen kommen. Ich habe mir erlaubt, bei ihrer Großmutter anzurufen und die Sache mit dem Umzugswagen zu regeln. Admiral Chegwidden lässt ausrichten, dass sie gehen können, sobald sie mit den Vorbereitungen für die Zeugenbefragung fertig sind." Freudestrahlend reichte sie Cara einen Zettel mit der Adresse ihrer neuen Bleibe.

„Das einzige, was nicht aufzutreiben war, war ein Kellerabteil in der Größe, die sie haben wollten..." meinte die junge Frau bedauernd.

Das war in der Tat ein Problem, doch Cara ließ sich nichts anmerken. Immerhin hatte sich Coates so viel Mühe gegeben. Sicher war sie den ganzen Vormittag nicht vom Telefon losgekommen. In dem Appartement konnte sie ihren Gravityroom jedenfalls nicht aufbauen. Es lag im zweiten Stock, und mit den Vibrationen würde sie das ganze Haus zum Wackeln bringen. Ganz zu schweigen vom Energieverbrauch... sie würde wohl das ganze Viertel lahm legen, wenn sie bei 300G in der Gegend herumsprang.

„Das macht nichts... hat sich ohnehin schon erledigt." Würde sie eben in Zukunft ihre Eltern wieder öfter mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren...

Allerdings war es jetzt wohl wichtiger, die verworrenen Verhältnisse dieser Marines, die mit Vorliebe nackt um Feuer tanzten aufzuklären. Nachdenklich begann sie, ein Schaubild auf einen Zettel zu kritzeln. Es gab einfach zu viele Irre auf dieser Welt...

„Wenn ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun kann, Ma'am..." Jennifer Coates war es immer noch peinlich, dass sie die Sache verschusselt hatte.

„Hm?... Oh. Äh... Sie könnten dafür sorgen, dass die Möbelpacker reinkommen..." meinte Commander McLachlan, während sie weiter Namen von Beteiligten auf das Blatt schrieb und mit Pfeilen untereinander verband. Warum diese Frauen ausgerechnet Wilkes ausgewählt hatten, war ihr schleierhaft...

„Das werden sie selbst übernehmen, Commander!" dröhnte es vom Eingang zum ihrem Büro. „Ich habe nicht umsonst gesagt, dass sie gehen können!" grollte Chegwidden, der sehen wollte, wie sich ihr Neuzugang so machte.

Cara wagte es nicht, zu widersprechen. Sie hatte sich heute schon einen Ausrutscher geleistet. Andererseits wollte sie ihren neuen Partner nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine machen lassen.

Diesmal interpretierte Rabb ihr Zögern jedoch richtig.

„Eigentlich sind wir hier fertig. Gehen Sie ruhig", meinte er sanft und begann, die auf dem Tisch verstreuten Dienstakten zusammenzusuchen.

„Na also... Nachdem sie auch Commander Rabb's Erlaubnis haben..." Chegwidden's Stimme triefte geradezu vor Sarkasmus, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder zurück in sein Büro marschierte. Wenigstens verstanden sich die beiden. Der Anfang hätte auch schlechter sein können.

„Okay..." Sie war wohl überstimmt. Während sie die letzten Akten zurück auf den Stapel packte, fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Krümel und Abfälle auf dem Boden. Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an die Kaffeeflecken auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Einen Gefallen könnten sie mir noch tun, Petty Officer", lächelte sie Coates an, die immer noch vor ihnen stand

„Machen sie der Putzfrau die Hölle heiß!"


	2. Chapter 2

**1837 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union-Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Harm Rabb parkte seinen SUV unüblicherweise dieses Mal auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite seines Wohnhauses und schlenderte betont langsam mit seinem Aktenkoffer in der Hand über den Asphalt. Ein großer Lastwagen eines Umzugsunternehmens versperrte die Einfahrt zu den Parkplätzen.

Er hatte gewusst, dass die Wohnung neben der seinen schon seit längerem leer stand... dass man nun einen neuen Mieter gefunden hatte, hatte man ihm jedoch nicht mitgeteilt... nicht, dass es ihn großartig interessiert hätte. Momentan wollte er nur aus dieser schrecklichen Kälte raus und in sein gemütliches Wohnzimmer... und für den Rest des Wochenendes in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Auch die Möbelpacker schienen von ihrer Arbeit am Freitag abend nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein, zumal sie auf dem vereisten Weg vor der Eingangstüre doppelt aufpassen mussten.

„Verdammt noch mal, jetzt pack endlich mal mit an, das Ding ist schwer!" beschwerte sich prompt einer der Männer, der gerade die Hauptlast einer hüfthohen Kommode auf seinen Schultern lasten hatte.

„Hab dich nicht so! Das Ding kann gar nicht so schwer sein wie die Tonne Hanteln und die vier Milliarden Bücher, die ich da raufschleppen musste! Außerdem entschädigt doch die Aussicht für so einiges!" grinste sein Kollege frivol, während er umgriff und dann ins Haus voranging.

„Für die Plackerei nach Feierabend kann mich kein noch so schöner Hintern entschädigen", maulte der Jüngste der Truppe, schnippte seine Zigarette in einen Schneehaufen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Selbst bei den äußerst winterlichen –15°C war ihm wärmer geworden, als ihm lieb war.

„Glaub mir, in ein paar Jahren wirst du um ein Fahrgestell wie dieses beten. Meistens ziehen nämlich Familien mit fünf Kindern und Mütter, denen man die auch ansieht um, oder alte Leute, und nicht so scharfe Teile..."wurde er aus dem Inneren den Wagens belehrt.

„Allerdings würde ich dir hier raten, ihrem Freund nicht unter die Augen zu geraten... vier Tonnen Hanteln und dann dieses Ding hier", ächzte ein muskelbepackter Afroamerikaner und wuchtete einen Sandsack aus dem Anhänger. Mit seinem rechten Fuß schob er die letzte der verbliebenen Kisten an die Kante des Hängers.

„_Ich _persönlich möchte dem Kerl bestimmt nicht unterkommen!"

Harm verzog bei diesen Worten das Gesicht. Hoffentlich zog hier niemand von der Sorte ein, der einen krankenhausreif prügelte, nur weil man seine Nachbarin einmal nett angelächelt hatte. Nicht, dass ihm zur Zeit irgendwie danach war, fremde Frauen anzulächeln, geschweige denn seinen berühmt-berüchtigten Flieger-Charme spielen zu lassen.

„Welchem Kerl?"

Augenblicklich kamen sich nicht nur die Möbelpacker ertappt vor, als die neue Mieterin mit den beiden anderen Männern aus dem Haus trat.

Harm glaubte noch dazu, dass ihm seine Augen einen Streich spielten. Die junge Frau in hellblauen Jeans, einem rosaroten Wollpulli mit zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundenen Haaren, die sich gerade überschwänglich bei den Möbelpackern bedankte war niemand anderes als seine neue Partnerin.

„Super, dass alles so glatt abgelaufen ist. Ohne euch Jungs müsste ich mir heute nacht wohl den Hintern abfrieren..." lächelte sie, worauf die zwei, die sich über besagten Körperteil unterhalten hatten prompt erröteten. Gerade drückte sie dem Vorarbeiter ein üppiges Trinkgeld in die Hand und wandte sich dann dem Sandsack zu.

„Lassen sie die Schachtel einfach hier stehen. Den Rest trage ich selbst nach oben!" meinte sie und griff nach dem Sportgerät.

„Äh... Miss!" Bevor einer der Männer sie vor dem Gewicht warnen konnte, hatte sie das Ding mit einem lässigen Hüftschwung auf ihre Schulter geworfen, winkte den Möbelpackern, denen allesamt der Mund offen stand noch einmal zu und verschwand dann in Richtung Haus.

Harm zögerte erst etwas, da ihm nicht ganz klar war, was er nun tun sollte. Einerseits hätte er jetzt einfach hineingehen und sich in seiner Wohnung verkriechen können, ohne dass sie es merkte... andererseits würden sie sich früher oder später sowieso über den Weg laufen... Eigentlich passte es ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass irgendein Kollege in seiner direkten Nähe wohnte. Man sah sich doch ohnehin ständig im Büro...

Mit einem Seufzen straffte er seine Gestalt und marschierte zu dem Möbelwagen. Unter den Augen der immer noch völlig fassungslosen Männer klemmte er sich den letzten Pappkarton unter den freien Arm und ging ebenfalls ins Haus.

Zu seinem Erstaunen war das „Out of Order"-Schild vom Aufzug entfernt worden. Hatte die Hausverwaltung endlich mal auf die Beschwerden der Bewohner reagiert? Dass die Kabine immer noch im Erdgeschoss war, verwunderte den Anwalt ebenfalls. Wenn der Sandsack wirklich so schwer war, wie der Möbelpacker behauptet hatte, dann würde sie doch sicher nicht damit die Treppe hinaufklettern...

Er würde sich die Gelegenheit, mal nicht in den zweiten Stock hinauf laufen zu müssen, sicher nicht entgehen lassen. Also stieg er in den Lift, und drückte etwas umständlich mit der Hand, die seine Aktentasche hielt auf den roten Knopf mit der etwas verblassten „2" darauf. Ruckend setzte sich die Kabine in Bewegung, glitt dann aber ruhig und gleichmäßig die zwei Stockwerke hinauf. Als er oben ankam, war er trotzdem etwas erleichtert. Immerhin war es schon jedem Bewohner des Hauses mindestens einmal passiert, dass er in dem Ding steckenblieb... auf diese Erfahrung konnte er wirklich verzichten.

Schwungvoll schob er das Gitter nach oben und trat aus der Kabine, nur um direkt davor auf dem Gang mit etwas... oder jemandem zusammenzustoßen.

„Huch!" Cara McLachlan versuchte verzweifelt, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und ruderte etwas hilflos mit den Armen, bis sie es schließlich wiedergefunden hatte. Dem Hindernis in ihrem Weg schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Harm's kläglicher Versuch, Aktentasche und Karton zu retten endete damit, dass er völlig verrenkt im Gang stand und der Aktenkoffer zu Boden polterte, aufsprang und seinen Inhalt über den Flurboden verteilte.

„Nanu, Commander Rabb... das ist aber nett, dass sie mich hier gleich am ersten Tag besuchen!" meinte Cara, während sie etliche Papiere und etwa ein Dutzend Kugelschreiber zusammensammelte, um sie wieder in den Koffer zu stecken. Als Rabb seine langen Glieder wieder gerade gebogen hatte, war sie mit ihren Aufräumarbeiten schon wieder fertig. Als sie wieder vor ihm stand und ihm den Karton abnehmen wollte, brachte der Navy-Anwalt immer noch keinen Ton heraus.

„Commander? Hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?" Etwas verwirrt sah ihn seine Partnerin an. Harm räusperte sich kurz und stellte etwas verlegen fest, dass dem wirklich so war.

„Nein... Ich meine, ich besuche sie nicht. Ich bin ihr neuer Nachbar... und ziemlich überrascht deswegen...", erklärte er ihr schließlich, behielt die Kiste aber noch immer in beiden Händen.

Cara entgleiste das Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn begrüßt hatte ein wenig. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Es war einfacher, in der Anonymität einer unbekannten Nachbarschaft mitten in der Nacht zu verschwinden, um wieder einmal die Welt zu retten, auch wenn sie hoffte, dass das in nächster Zeit nicht mehr so oft vorkam. Schließlich hatte sie auch genug Geschwister, die sich dieser Dinge annehmen würden, und auch Vegeta ließ sich gelegentlich davon überzeugen, dass Waffen in den Händen von Terroristen nichts Gutes bedeuteten.

Andererseits, was sollte so schlimm daran sein, neben einem Kollegen zu wohnen, auch wenn dessen Aura sie ziemlich deutlich spüren ließ, dass er nicht die geringste Lust hatte, sich mit irgendjemandem abzugeben. Wieder fragte sie sich, was genau man ihm denn nun angetan hatte, dass er sich so in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzog. Er schlief zu wenig, aß zwar gesund, aber unregelmäßig und einseitig. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass dieser große Kerl Vegetarier war...

„_Vielleicht sollte ich den Büroklatsch mal nicht so verdammen... Auch Saiyajins sind hier und da mal neugierig", _dachte die junge Frau bei sich und stellte nebenbei fest, dass ihr Gegenüber scheinbar auf eine Antwort wartete, während sie seinen Aktenkoffer umklammerte.

„Ähm... das können sie laut sagen..." Irgendwie war ihr unbehaglich zu Mute. Eigentlich hätte sie ihn gerne in ihre Wohnung gebeten und auf gute Nachbarschaft angestoßen. Nur hatte er kein Interesse an sozialen Kontakten, und sie hatte nichts zum Anstoßen da. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie keinen Alkohol trinken durfte, weil ihr die Enzyme zu dessen Abbau fehlten und sie tagelang betrunken war von einem Glas Sekt.

„Wollen wir tauschen?" meinte sie schließlich und hielt ihm seinen Koffer unter die Nase.

„Ich glaube, es ist einfacher, ich stelle sie einfach bei ihnen ab. Bevor noch irgend etwas zu Bruch geht." Er hatte das Ding gerade wieder richtig im Griff und wollte es nicht gleich darauf ankommen lassen, den Hausrat seiner neuen Nachbarin zu zerdeppern.

Cara ließ die Aktentasche wieder sinken und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung ihrer Wohnung..

„Seien sie mein Gast!" lächelte sie ihm zu, doch Harm verzog keine Miene und ging schnurstracks durch die offene Türe.

Die Wohnung war in etwa so groß wie seine, und auch ähnlich geschnitten. Sie schliefen sogar Kopf an Kopf, wie er feststellte. Bis auf die Küche war jedoch noch nichts eingerichtet, lediglich ein großes Aquarium hatte gegenüber der Eingangstür schon seinen angestammten Platz gefunden, wie er annahm. Zumindest war es bis obenhin voll mit Wasser und einige Fische tummelten sich darin zwischen etlichen Pflanzen.

Er stellte den Karton einfach neben einem Haufen anderer Schachteln ab und wollte sich wieder zum Gehen wenden.

Cara lehnte hinter ihm im Türrahmen und war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja ein bisschen aufheitern und auf andere Gedanken bringen, was immer ihn auch beschäftigen mochte.

Andererseits wollte sie sich nicht einmischen...

„Kann ich ihnen irgendetwas anbieten?" hörte sie sich fragen, während sie noch Für und Wider abwägte. Was in Himmels Willen wollte sie ihm denn anbieten? Alles, was sie hier hatte war Pfirsicheistee, Multivitaminsaft und eine Tiefkühlpizza. In Gedanken notierte sie, dass sie morgen als erstes einkaufen gehen würde.

„Nein, danke. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Abend", lehnte ihr neuer Partner inzwischen ab und wartete, bis sie ihn wieder hinaus in den Gang ließ. Schweigend sah Cara ihm nach, wie er die paar Meter zu seiner Wohnungstüre zurückging und den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche kramte.

„Commander Rabb?" rief sie ihm amüsiert hinterher, worauf er sich fragend noch einmal umdrehte.

Mit einem Schmunzeln hielt die Anwältin seinen Aktenkoffer hoch und ließ ihn in ihrer Hand schaukeln.

„Haben sie nicht was vergessen?"

„Oh!"

Etwas verlegen holte er sich seinen Koffer. Er musste endlich etwas dagegen tun, dass er ständig neben sich stand. Aber bestimmt nicht mehr heute.

„Hören sie..." Eigentlich wollte er sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er so unhöflich war.

„Wenn sie bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchen, dann lassen sie es mich wissen, ja? Dafür sind schließlich Nachbarn da..." meinte er stattdessen.

„Mach ich." Schweigsam sah sie dabei zu, wie er in seiner Wohnung verschwand.

**0315 LOCAL**

**Samstag, 13.Dezember 2003**

**Nördlich der Union-Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Das Klingeln eines Telefons riss ihn aus seinem ohnehin unruhigen und leichten Schlaf. Seit sie weg war, hatte er keine Nacht mehr richtig durchgeschlafen... eigentlich schon nicht mehr, seit sie mit Webb nach Paraguay gegangen war. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie sie mit ihrem falschen Schwangerschaftsbauch bei ihm ankam, um zu sehen, wie es ihm nach seiner Mordanklage ging. Damals hatte er gedacht, dass sich alles für sie zum besseren wenden würde.

Noch immer klingelte nebenan das Telefon. War seine neue Nachbarin schwerhörig? Mit einem leisen Stöhnen wälzte sich Harm auf den Bauch und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Alles, was er wollte, war schlafen und vergessen.

Immerhin schien Commander McLachlan ein Einsehen mit ihm zu haben. Das Klingeln hatte aufgehört.

Trotzdem war er nun wach, und würde das wohl wahrscheinlich auch noch länger bleiben. Wie sonst auch immer. Ruhelos wälze er sich in seinem Bett hin und her, und versuchte, eine bequeme Position zu finden.

Im Halbschlaf hörte er noch, wie in der Wohnung nebenan die Haustüre zufiel.

**0845 Z-Zeit (10:45 Bravo)**

**Kairo, Ägypten**

**Sultan-Hassan-Moschee**

Warum konnten sich diese behämmerten Terroristen eigentlich nie Zeitzonen aussuchen, die der ihren näher waren? Oder warum ließen sie ihr „Gebt uns dies und das, oder wir sprengen unschuldige Menschen in die Luft"-Gehabe nicht einfach ganz sein. Egal, was sie nun taten, sie wäre dankbar, einmal nicht mitten in der Nacht geweckt zu werden. In sekundenschnelle bremste sie ihren Flug ab, landete verdeckt von den umstehenden Bäumen auf dem Dach der Moschee und warf einen verstohlenen Blickt auf den großen Platz vor dem Gotteshaus. Scharen von Reportern und Journalisten drängten sich dort und traten einander auf die Füße.

Scheinbar hatten sie noch nicht mitgekriegt, dass die da drin es wirklich ernst meinten. Schon von weitem konnte sie das C4 in den Sprengstoffgürteln riechen.

Leise öffnete sie eines der Fenster und stellte zum wiederholten Mal fest, dass der schwarze Keflarstoff ihres hautengen Kampfanzugs ein wenig kratzte. Nur leider war selbst sie nicht kugelsicher, wenn auch schnell genug, um Geschossen auszuweichen. Wenigstens war er aerodynamisch und isolierte sowohl gegen große Hitze als auch Kälte. Die Atemmaske konnte als Gasmaske benutzt werden. Wenn sie schnell flog, brauchte sie sie nicht zum Atmen, da ihre Lungen in der Lage waren, auch große oder sehr geringe Drücke auszugleichen. Aber sie half wie die integrierte Nachsicht- und Infrarotbrille, ungemein gegen Fluginsekten, denen sie unweigerlich unterwegs begegnete. Außerdem wurde so ihr Gesicht komplett verdeckt. Alles in allem gab sie einen besseren und moderneren Darth Vader ab, allerdings ohne das Cape.

Leise zwängte sie sich durch die Öffnung und peilte die Lage in dem riesigen Raum zu ihren Füßen. Die verängstigten Geiseln saßen in der Mitte, während sich mehrere bewaffnete Männer im Gebetsraum verteilt hatten. Jeder von ihnen trug sichtbar eine tödliche Weste aus Sprengstoff. Einer der Männer brüllte etwas auf arabisch in ein Mobiltelefon und wedelte dabei mit etwas, das wie ein Fernzünder aussah.

„ _Scheinbar will er nicht, dass es sich einer von seinen Männern noch einmal anders überlegt", _dachte sie bei sich.

Es hatte schon mehrere Opfer gegeben, bei der Erstürmung der Moschee. Ein älterer Mann, eine blonde Frau, scheinbar eine Touristin, und eine Hausfrau aus Kairo lagen immer noch dort, wo sie von den Kugeln regelrecht durchsiebt worden waren. Als sie genauer hinsah, konnte sie einen Kinderarm unter der Frau herausragen sehen. Doch auch für das Kind kam jede Hilfe zu spät.

Sie sprang auf den Balkon, der rund um den Raum herumführte und schlich bis an das Geländer heran. Mucksmäuschenstill umrundete sie die Gebetshalle von ihrer erhöhten Position aus und zählte 12 Männer, alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.

Und einer von ihnen war in der Lage, alle in die Luft zu sprengen... und einen großen Teil von Kairo in einen Krater zu verwandeln.

Wieder brüllte eben jener Kerl in sein Handy, schmiss es dann gegen die Wand und sah sich etwas ratlos die Teile an. Als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, konnte sie den verbissenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht lesen und wusste, dass keine friedliche Einigung möglich war. Das bedeutete für sie, dass es keine Gnade geben würde.

Auf einen Wink des Anführers wurden einige Touristen aus dem Pulk der Geiseln gezerrt, während ein anderer Terrorist eine Kamera klar machte und auf seinen Chef richtete.

Sie konnte die Worte fast mitsprechen, so oft hatte sie sie schon gehört.

Amerika ist der wahre Feind, Amerika will allen Staaten seine Knechtschaft aufzwingen, die Söhne Allahs werden das nicht zulassen...

Bla Bla Bla...

Immer dasselbe. Immer in gebrochenem Englisch, immer mit der Waffe drohend auf irgendwelche hilflosen Menschen gerichtet.

Hier jedoch wagte der Vater der Familie, die es erwischt hatte, zu protestieren.

„Wir sind keine Amerikaner! Wir sind Deutsche!" rief er auf englisch, während er seine Frau und seinen kleinen Sohn hinter sich manövrierte.

„Die Freunde Amerikas sind unsere Feinde wie Amerika selbst!" dozierte der Anführer und zerrte den Jungen hinter dem Rücken seines Vaters hervor.

Zu Cara's und dem Entsetzen der Eltern hielt er dem Kleinen die Maschinenpistole an den Kopf.

Noch ehe er seinen Zeigefinger krümmen konnte, hatte Cara eingegriffen

Mit einem eleganten Salto sprang sie über die Brüstung direkt hinter den Mann. Ein lautes Knacken deutete an, dass sein Genick gebrochen war, also ließen ihre behandschuhten Hände seinen Kopf wieder los und sie wandte sich den Komplizen zu. Vier weitere ließen auf diese Weise ihr Leben, bevor die anderen überhaupt dazu kamen, auf sie zu feuern. Kreischende Geiseln duckten sich in der Mitte des Raumes, während sie sich am Rand hielt.

Immer wieder stieß sie sich von der Wand ab, und jedesmal hinterließ sie dann die Leiche eines weiteren Terroristen. Mit dem Letzten ließ sie sich ein bisschen Zeit. Als er nachladen musste, landete sie direkt vor ihm und genoss es beinahe, seinen erschrockenen Ausdruck beim Anblick ihrer außerirdisch anmutenden Montur zu sehen. Er versuchte trotzdem weiter, seine Waffe zu laden.

Mitleid empfand sie nicht, als auch er dran glauben musste. Auch nicht Reue. Dazu hatte sie schon zu viele seiner Sorte umgebracht. Ein Saiyajin empfand nun mal kein Mitleid oder Reue. Mit einem letzten Blick versicherte sie sich, dass weder der Familie noch den anderen Geiseln etwas passiert war, dann sprang sie unter den ungläubigen Blicken dieser Menschen zurück auf die Brüstung und von dort hinauf zu dem offenen Fenster, durch das sie so lautlos, wie sie gekommen war, wieder verschwand.

Sie war schon zurück auf dem Weg in ihr neues Zuhause, als die Soldaten, die man rund um die Moschee postiert hatte endlich das Haupttor aufgebrochen hatten und zu ihrem Erstaunen keinen Haufen toter Geiseln vorfanden, sondern tote Geiselnehmer.

Noch größer wurde ihr Erstaunen, als ihnen die Geschichte der Rettung erzählt wurde.

**1000 LOCAL**

**Washington D.C. Einkaufszentrum**

Zum wiederholten Mal verfluchte Harmon Rabb denjenigen Menschen, der das Kabel erfunden hatte. Heute morgen war er nämlich über ein selbiges gestolpert. Mit der Folge, dass sein Computerbildschirm den Abflug machte, und in tausend zum Teil rauchenden Einzelteilen in seiner Wohnung verteilt herumlag.

Und seine neue Nachbarin ihm mit gezogener Waffe einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, in dem Glauben, beim ihm würde am helllichten Tag eingebrochen.

Er wusste auch nicht, wem dieser Besuch peinlicher gewesen war. Ihm, weil er sie offensichtlich um acht Uhr morgens aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, oder ihr, weil sie im Pyjama und mit verstrubbelten, bis zur Taille hinabhängenden Haaren vor ihm stand. Dass Cara in dieser Hinsicht zwar von nicht von ihrem nicht vorhandenen saijayin'schen Schamgefühl geplagt wurde, sich jedoch für vollkommen bekloppt hielt, weil sie eigentlich eine fremde Aura hätte spüren müssen, wäre wirklich bei ihm eingebrochen worden, konnte er natürlich nicht wissen.

Jedenfalls durfte er nun an einem Samstag Morgen, an dem natürlich wieder mal alle Sonntagsfahrer der Stadt unterwegs waren in einen Elektrofachhandel fahren, und sich von einem pickeligen Teenager mit Technik-Details volllabern lassen, die in gar nicht interessierten. Gelangweilt von dem Techno-Blabla ließ er sich schließlich trotzdem keinen Flachbildschirm andrehen, da erstens das Bild bei Röhrenschirmen besser war, und er zweitens einfach sehen wollte, wie der Spargeltarzan sich abschleppte.

Während der Kleine also brummelnd ins Lager marschierte und so tat, als wäre sein Kunde geradewegs der Steinzeit entsprungen, lehnte sich Harm an den Tresen der Kasse und wandte sich den Sondernachrichten zu, die über sämtliche Fernseher des Ladens flimmerten.

„Der Geiselnahme in Kairo wurde heute morgen gegen 11 Uhr Ortszeit ein grausames Ende bereitet. Als die hiesigen Soldaten die Sultan-Hassan-Moschee stürmten bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens. Vier ermordete Geiseln, darunter ein Kind, doch auch alle 12 Geiselnehmer lagen im Kreis um die Geiseln herum verstreut tot in dem Gotteshaus."

Das Bild wechselte zu einem Reporter, der vor der Moschee in eine Kamera sprach. Harm glaubte, auf dem Dach einen schwarzen Schatten zu erkennen, doch als er noch einmal genauer hinsah, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Etwa eine Minute später waren laute Schüsse zu hören, deren Intensität jedoch rasch abnahm, als würde ein Schütze nach dem anderen ausgeschaltet.

Schließlich war wieder die Nachrichtensprecherin zu sehen.

„37 Menschen kamen mit dem Leben und einem Schrecken davon. Ihre wundersame Rettung kann sich jedoch niemand erklären. Augenzeugen scheinen ziemlich verwirrt zu sein."

Das Bild schwenkte auf einen großgewachsenen blonden Mann in kurzer Hose und Polohemd, der seine weinende Frau im einen Arm hielt, und einen völlig verstörten kleinen Jungen auf dem anderen trug.

„Dieser Mistkerl hatte vor, meinen Sohn vor meinen Augen zu töten. Dann ging plötzlich alles so schnell. Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt sprang vom Balkon und hat sie alle mit blossen Händen umgebracht. Es war, als wäre ein Racheengel gekommen, um uns zu retten", erzählte er in einem Englisch mit starkem deutschen Akzent.

Auch ein kairoer Geschäftsmann und eine Hausfrau stimmten ihm zu, beharrten jedoch darauf, dass die schwarze Gestalt eine Frau gewesen sei.

Auf die Frage, wie und warum denn ihre wundersame Retterin wieder verschwunden sei, gaben alle einstimmig zu Protokoll, sie sei zurück auf den Balkon gesprungen und von dort wieder aus dem Fenster geklettert.

Harm wandte sich ab. Da ging wohl sowohl mit den Geiseln als auch mit der Fernsehgesellschaft, die diesen Mist produzierte die Phantasie durch. Allein der Sprung von besagtem Balkon hätte diesen „Racheengel" das Leben gekostet. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass sich die Geiselnehmer doch nicht so einig waren, wie sie geglaubt hatten. Als der Anführer dann ein Kind umbringen wollte, war es wohl einem zuviel geworden.

Die Nachrichtensprecherin hatte sich schon den aktuellen Meldungen zugewandt und gab gerade bekannt, dass ein Stadtstreicher namens ‚Sidewalk-Sam' in der Nacht ermordet aufgefunden worden war, als der picklige Verkäufer wieder aus dem Lager auftauchte und aussah, als würde er am liebsten einen Gabelstapler für seine Fracht benutzen.

Einen fiesen Moment dachte Harm darüber nach, ob er ihm nicht erzählen sollte, er hätte es sich anders überlegt und würde nun doch den Flachbildschirm nehmen. Aber dem Kleinen zuzumuten, das Ding wieder ins Lager zu schleppen...?

Statt dessen zahlte er einfach, schnappte sich den Griff der Schachtel und verschwand unter den neidischen Blicken seines Verkäufers wieder aus dem Laden.

Gelangweilt machte er sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz, die Blicke, die ihm etliche Frauen auf seinem Weg nach unten auf der Rolltreppe zuwarfen ignorierend.

Nur weil er groß, dunkelhaarig und gutaussehend war, und kein Ring an seinem Finger steckte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er Freiwild war.

Zu Hause angekommen konnte er sein Auto wenigstens wieder auf seinem angestammten Parkplatz abstellen. Sich den Schnee von den Schuhen klopfend musste er feststellen, dass das „Out of Order"-Schild wieder am Aufzug hing und er den zugegebenermaßen wirklich nicht leichten Bildschirm die Treppe hinauf schleppen musste. Schon im Treppenhaus bemerkte er einen komischen Geruch. Als er endlich im zweiten Stock angekommen war, hatte er auch erraten, dass es der Geruch von frischer Farbe war, der aus offenen Haustür von Commander McLachlans Wohnung kam. Gemeinsam mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach, den jedoch ein Heavy Metall Fan als Musik bezeichnet hätte.

Nach einem schnellen Gitarrensolo mischte sich der helle Sopran der jungen Frau zu der Stimme des Mannes aus der Stereoanlage, der scheinbar dachte, man könne fehlendes Talent durch Lautstärke wettmachen.

Neugierig trat er an die offene Tür und spähte in das Appartement. Sie war gerade dabei, die Wand gegenüber zu streichen, in ausgefransten, schon ziemlich beklecksten Jeans und einem ebenso fleckigen T-Shirt.

Leise stellte er seine Schachtel mit dem Bildschirm auf dem Boden ab und bemerkte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. Die Anwältin hatte doch tatsächlich einen aus Zeitungspapier gefalteten Hut über ihre schwarze Mähne gestülpt, der ebenfalls mit einigen Farbspitzern bedeckt war.

Fachmännisch tauchte sie ihre Rolle in den Eimer mit er Farbe und verteilte anschließend ein helles Pistaziengrün an der Wand hinter dem sorgfältig abgedeckten Aquarium. Plötzlich hielt sie jedoch in ihrer Bewegung inne, hörte auf zu singen und drehte sich zur Eingangstür um.

Ohne, dass er irgendetwas dagegen hätte tun können, verbreiterte sich Harm's Grinsen noch. Sie hatte einen Klecks grüner Farbe mitten auf der Nase und war sich offensichtlich auch mit farbigen Fingern über die Stirn gefahren.

„Wenn sie jetzt sagen, ich soll die Farbe an der Wand verteilen, und nicht in meinem Gesicht, werde ich sie zwingen, mir zu helfen!" drohte sie, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Würde mir niemals einfallen", gab er gespielt geschockt zurück und griff sich theatralisch ans Herz.

„Was? Mir zu helfen, oder mir zu sagen, dass ich zu viel kleckere?" lachte Cara, während sie die Farbrolle auf die ausgelegte Plastikplane legte und mit dem einzigen Finger, der noch einigermaßen sauber war auf die Stop-Taste der Stereoanlage drückte. Sofort verstummte das ohrenbetäubende Durcheinander von E-Gitarren, Schlagzeug und Bässen.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie schon Ersatz für ihr Opfer von heute morgen gefunden. Ich entschuldige mich nochmal dafür, dass ich ihr Schloss geknackt habe." Sie konnte die Tür schließlich nicht einfach eintreten und im Full-battle-mode die Wohnung stürmen, wenn ihr neuer Partner gerade möglicherweise als Geisel gehalten wurde.

„Kein Problem. Ich sollte mich eher dafür entschuldigen, dass ich ihnen am frühen Morgen so einen Schock verpasst habe. Noch dazu, wo sie mitten in der Nacht noch einmal wegmussten."

Cara, die ihre Rolle wieder hochgehoben hatte, schluckte kurz. Er hatte mitgekriegt, dass sie weggegangen war?

Etwas irritiert zog sie ihre letzte Bahn fertig und beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Schock? Sie mir? Wer von uns beiden ist hier beim wem im Schlafanzug und mit entsicherter Waffe aufgetaucht?" grinste sie und betrachtete ihr fertiges Werk.

Als wäre diese Ansicht ein Schock gewesen...

Harm's Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Den Satz, der ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag, hätte er noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu ‚seinem' Marine gesagt, nicht jedoch zu einer Frau, die er gerade mal seit einem Tag kannte. Es war ihm ohnehin schleierhaft, weshalb er mit ihr scherzte, als würden sie sich schon länger kennen.

Mit einem Kloß im Hals meinte er statt einer Antwort auf ihr Frage: „Kann ich ihnen denn bei irgendwas helfen?" mit einem Blick auf die Möbel, die mittig im Raum zusammengeschoben und ebenfalls mit einer Plane abgedeckt waren.

Cara sah sich selbst kurz um. Saiyajins waren wohl nicht nur im Kampfeinsatz sehr effektiv. Man konnte ihnen auch Farbe und Pinsel in die Hand drücken, und sie strichen in unter einer Stunde ein ganzes Appartement komplett an.

„Eigentlich nicht. Es sei denn, sie sind ein begabterer Klempner als ich. Ich hab heute morgen beinahe die Küche unter Wasser gesetzt. Ich denke, ich werd noch mal losziehen und neue Dichtungen besorgen", antwortete sie leise, sich sehr wohl des Stimmungsumschwunges ihres Gegenübers, der gerade seinen Karton wieder anhob, bewusst.

„Dann werde ich dieses Monster mal anschließen", hörte sie noch, und wenige Sekunden später war er in seiner Wohnung verschwunden. Dass er sich eben gefragt hatte, ob sie mit Wasser auch so kleckerte wie mit Farbe, und sich nur durch diese Flucht davon abgehalten hatte, das auch laut auszusprechen, konnte sie nicht wissen. Wohl aber, dass sich seine Aura einige Zeit nicht von der geschlossenen Türe, an der er lehnte wegbewegte.

„Was hat man nur mit ihnen angestellt, Commander?" fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Mal. Er konnte viel offener und lockerer sein, und dann blockierte er wieder vollkommen. Noch in Gedanken drehte sie die Wasserhahn in der Küche auf, um sich die Hände zu waschen, bevor sie das Badezimmer noch mit bunten Fingerabdrücken übersäte und quietschte erschrocken, als ein kalter Wasserstrahl sie mitten ins Gesicht traf.


	3. Chapter 3

**1200 Z-Zeit (07:00 Uhr EST)**

**Montag, 15. Dezember 2003**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Gut gelaunt trat Cara McLachlan aus der Haustüre, nur um einen verzweifelt dreinschauenden Harmon Rabb neben seinem demoliert aussehenden Auto vorzufinden, wie er sich gerade von ein paar Polizisten verabschiedete. So, wie es aussah, hatte man ihm die Reifen zerstochen, die Heckscheibe eingeschlagen und den Lack zerkratzt. Der gute Mann schien nicht gerade vom Glück verfolgt zu sein.

„Guten Morgen", meinte der Anwalt prompt auch mit einem Ton in der Stimme, dass sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte.

„Guten Morgen. Wann ist das denn passiert?" fragte sie und wechselte ihre Aktentasche in die andere Hand, um sich den zweiten Handschuh anzuziehen. Kleine Wölkchen kondensierten in der eiskalten Dezemberluft, während sie ausatmete.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Glauben sie mir, es ist mir selbst ein Rätsel, warum ich nichts mitbekommen habe." Seit langem hatte er mal wieder wie ein Stein geschlafen, und dann gab es ein so böses Erwachen.

„Passiert das hier öfter?"

„Tja, die Nachbarschaft ist nicht gerade die beste. Mir wurde hier schon ein Auto geklaut, und das andere..."

Sadik Fahd hatte die Batterie in die Luft gejagt. Die Corvette hatte hinterher nur noch Schrottwert gehabt. Und er einige Wochen Probleme, auch nur ansatzweise richtig zu hören.

„Was wollen sie jetzt machen? Soll ich ihnen helfen, ihre Sachen aus dem Wagen zu holen?"

„Tja, wenn sie noch was darin gelassen hätten, wäre das nett von ihnen..." Sie hatten ihm sogar seine Fliegerhandschuhe geklaut.

„Ich glaube, ich werde ein Rudel Dobermänner in meiner Garage stationieren. Soll ich sie mitnehmen?" Jeder, der ihrem Auto unerlaubt auch nur einen Schritt zu nahe kam, würde zerfleischt werden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was die Hunde mit ihm anstellen würden.

Harm nickte nur. Der Lexus war zwar keine liebevoll restaurierte Corvette gewesen, doch irgendwie hatte er ihn gemocht. Lustlos trottete er hinter der jungen Anwältin nach, die auf eine der Mietgaragen zuhielt und das Tor aufsperrte. Als er einen Blick in den Raum hineinwarf, war sein zerstörtes Auto mit einem Mal vergessen.

„Wow!" war die einzig vernünftige Vokabel, die aus seinem Mund kommen wollte.

Cara drückte auf einen Knopf ihres Autoschlüssels und die Zentralverriegelung öffnete mit einem leisen Knacken. Bevor sie in ihre dunkelrote Stingray einstieg, warf sie ihrem Partner einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Wollen sie mitfahren, oder hier den ganzen Tag mit offenem Mund stehen bleiben?"

Da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, nahm Harm einfach auf der Beifahrerseite Platz und betrachtete still den Wagen von innen. Eigentlich waren ihm Oldtimer wie dieser in ihrem Originalzustand lieber, doch hier hatte sich jemand bei der modernen Ausstattung wirklich Mühe gegeben. Der Mp3-Player fügte sich harmonisch ins Armaturenbrett ein, und die modernen Sportsitze mit den 3-Punktgurten passten auch zu dem Gesamtbild. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als Cara den Wagen anließ und er das Vibrieren des mächtigen Originalmotors spürte. Wie ein kleines Kind ließ er seinen Blick durch den gesamten Innenraum schweifen, nur um dann wieder begeistert aus der Windschutzscheibe auf die lange Motorhaube mit den Klappscheinwerfern und den nach oben gezogenen Kotflügeln zu sehen. Irgendwann auf dem Weg nach Falls Church fand er schließlich auch seine Sprache wieder.

„Wow!"

„Das haben sie schon mal gesagt. Kann es sein, dass sie ein Corvette-Fan sind?" grinste Cara und steuerte durch den aufkommenden Morgenverkehr.

„Das ist eine 77er Stingray..."

„Ich weiß... Mann, fahr zu da vorne, grüner wird's nicht!" Beherzt drückte Cara auf die Hupe und weckte einen Sonntagsfahrer, der sich an einem Montag Morgen um sieben Uhr auf die Straße verirrt hatte aus seinem Nickerchen, worauf dieser mit quietschenden Reifen über die Kreuzung schoss. Begeistert sah Harm dabei zu, wie sie schaltete und mit Kupplung, Bremse und Gas spielte. Endlich mal jemand, der nicht nur auf ein Pedal drückte, und dem Wagen alles überließ.

„Selbst restauriert?"

Cara sah ihn grinsend an. Er saß mit einem breiten Lächeln neben ihr, und stellte diese einsilbigen Fragen. Es schien ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen.

„Mein Vater hat sie von Grund auf wieder aufgebaut. Und da er ein kleiner Technik-Freak ist, hab ich auch den ganzen Krimskrams hier drin. Wenn ich wüsste, wie man die Alarmanlage richtig bedient, würde sie sicher Elektroschocks verteilen..."

Niemand als Vegeta selbst war überraschter gewesen, dass es ihm Spaß machte, an Autos herumzuschrauben. Die ganze Familie, soweit sie einen Führerschein besaß war mittlerweile bestens von ihm ausgestattet worden.

Allerdings waren auch andere elektrische Geräte nicht vor ihm sicher. Zoe war sicherlich die einzige Frau, mit deren Mixer man notfalls auch Bäume zerlegen konnte.

Auf dem Weg vom Parkplatz zum Hauptquartier wechselten sie kein Wort. Cara dachte darüber nach, ob die Ärzte in Bethesda mittlerweile darüber entschieden hatte, wann sie Wilkes befragen konnten. Rabb trottete mit einem geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck neben ihr her, bemerkte aber ihr Zögern, als sie in den Aufzug stiegen. Gespannt beobachtete er sie. Meg's Klaustrophobie hatte sich immer ziemlich deutlich sichtbar gemacht, und er hatte nie gewusst, was er tun sollte. Cara hingegen zeigte nicht die geringsten Anzeichen, dass es ihr in der engen Kabine irgendwie schlecht ging.

Statt dessen wandte sie sich ihm zu und sah ihn aus ihren unergründlichen grünen Augen mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an.

„Beten sie schon mal, dass sich die Ärzte einig geworden sind."

„Warum?"

„Dann können sie ihre fünf ‚Wow's' von vorhin noch aufstocken...", meinte sie, während sie aus dem Fahrstuhl trat und auf ihr Büro zumarschierte.

Noch bevor sie es erreicht hatte, hörte man den Admiral durch den Bullpen rufen.

„McLachlan! In mein Büro!"

Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, neigte sich Harm zu ihr und flüsterte: „Was haben sie denn ausgefressen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, hatte sie doch keine Ahnung, was Chegwidden von ihr wollte.

„Das werde ich wohl gleich herausfinden."

Dann machte sie sich auf in die Höhle des Löwen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie noch, wie sich Harm in Richtung seines Büros drehte, nur um wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, als er sah, wie das Schild an ihrer Tür ausgetauscht wurde.

Tja, immerhin wusste sie nun mit Sicherheit, dass es etwas mit dieser Colonel MacKenzie zu tun hatte.

Noch bevor sie überhaupt Haltung annehmen konnte, befahl ihr Chegwidden, bequem zu stehen.

„Warum um alles in der Welt grinst Rabb wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?"

„Sir?"

Deswegen zitierte er sie in sein Heiligtum, als hätte sie etwas angestellt?

Chegwidden schien selbst nicht ganz sicher zu sein, warum er das gefragt hatte. Allerdings hatte er Rabb schon seit Monaten nicht mehr sein patentiertes, alle Frauen in der Umgebung von fünf Meilen anziehendes Flyboy-Lächeln aufsetzen sehen. Nicht einmal ein ironisches Grinsen war dem Anwalt mehr über die Lippen gekommen. Hatte der Moral in seinem Haufen ziemlich geschadet. Wenn die Saiyajin es schaffte, ihn wieder ein bisschen glücklicher zu machen, sollte es ihm nur recht sein.

„Vergessen sie's. Eigentlich wollte ich ihnen mitteilen, dass sie sich bei ihrem Nebenjob nicht filmen lassen sollen!"

Sie hatte den Bericht gesehen. Und dass nur ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter überhaupt mitkriegen konnte, dass der schwarze Schatten, den man für zwei Sekunden auf dem Dach der Moschee gesehen hatte, ein menschliches Wesen sein konnte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass mich irgendjemand in meinem Outfit erkennen würde, Sir. Und solange ich unschuldige Menschen vor irgendwelchen Irren beschützen kann..."

„Ist es ihnen wie dem Rest ihrer Sippe scheißegal, wer oder was in der Nähe mitkriegt, dass unsere Regierung ihr Volk über die Existenz von Außerirdischen belügt", beendete er ihren Satz.

Cara zuckte mit den Schultern. Diese Diskussion war schon so alt... hätten sie nicht am eigenen Leib miterlebt, dass die meisten Menschen eher negativ und mit abgrundtiefem Misstrauen auf ‚Außerirdische' reagierten, und sie sicher nie ihre Ruhe haben würden, hätte wahrscheinlich die ganze Welt schon seit dem Auftauchen ihrer Familie in dieser Zeitlinie gewusst, was Sache war. Aber einmal zwei Jahre rastloses Leben hatten Vegeta und Zoe mit zwei kleinen Kindern gereicht, also hatten sie und ihre Adoptiv- bzw. Schwiegereltern Dende's Angebot, sie in eine andere Zeitlinie zu versetzen gerne angenommen. Colonel Starling war eine große Hilfe bei den Verhandlungen mit der Regierung und den Militärs gewesen.

„So in etwa, Sir", antwortete Cara.

„Ich weiß, was meine Eltern damals mitgemacht haben. Und ich möchte nicht, dass sie das noch mal erleben müssen, ebenso wie meine Geschwister und ihre Familien. Ich werde in Zukunft noch vorsichtiger sein..." meinte sie leise.

„Gut. Haben sie schon Nachricht aus Bethesda, ob dieser Waldliebhaber verhört werden kann?"

Cara verkniff sich einen erstaunten Blick. Weshalb war der Admiral an diesem Fall so interessiert? Und weshalb rief er nicht auch Rabb zu sich, um sie beide zu befragen?

„Nein. Es muss ziemlich knapp gewesen sein. Der Arzt, mit dem ich gesprochen habe meinte, sehr viel länger hätte er wohl nicht mehr durchgehalten. Wir hatten vor, uns den Tatort anzusehen, und dann nochmal am Krankenhaus vorbeizuschauen. Ärzte neigen dazu, ein wenig paranoid zu reagieren..."

A.J. grinste.

„Lass das bloss nicht deine Großmutter hören, Warrior..."

„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde, Onkel A.J.."

Sie lächelte den alten Freund ihres Vaters und ihren Taufpaten an. Wäre Vegeta damals nicht über diesen jungen SEAL gestolpert, der sich wunderte, warum der Neuzugang seiner Truppe fliegen konnte, hätte sie wohl sicher niemals die Verbindungen gehabt, um hier in Falls Church arbeiten zu können.

„Ich werde euch beide begleiten..." meinte Chegwidden mit einem Blick, der keine Widerrede duldete. Cara versuchte es trotzdem.

„Ich bin schon ein großer Saiyajin..."

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, auf dich aufzupassen."

Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, welche Wunden diese Tatortbesichtigung am Potomac bei Harm aufreißen konnte. Sei es nun, weil es ihn an die Mordanklage wegen Singer erinnerte, oder die Tatsache, dass Mac bei der anderen Wicca-Untersuchung mit von der Partie gewesen war.

„Du musst aber selber fahren... ich habe nämlich vor, nochmal ein Honigkuchenpferd-Grinsen auf Commander Rabb's Gesicht zu zaubern..."

Cara ließ ihre Autoschlüssel um ihren Zeigefinger kreisen, und Chegwidden war augenblicklich klar, was sie meinte.

Er hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen, als er Rabb seine Patentochter als Partnerin zur Seite gestellt hatte. Saiyajins waren zwar ebenfalls lausig im Ausdrücken ihrer Gefühle, wenn es nicht gerade um blinde Wut ging, aber sie hatten ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, wenn es um den emotionalen Zustand ihrer Mitmenschen ging, und handelten dann instinktiv richtig. Meistens zumindest. Vor Überraschungen war man schließlich nie gefeit...

Sollte sie Rabb doch stundenlang in ihrer Corvette durch die Gegend fahren, wenn sie es damit schaffte, dass er wieder der Sunnyboy dieses Büros wurde.

**1500 Z-Zeit (10:00 EST)**

**irgendwo im**

**Shenandoah Nationalpark**

Admiral Chegwidden war mittlerweile nicht mehr so begeistert von seiner Idee, seine beiden Anwälte begleiten zu wollen. Wer auch immer diesen Bericht geschrieben hatte, konnte den Potomac nicht von einem dahinrauschenden Gebirgsfluss namens Shenandoah im Great Valley unterscheiden. Dass sie nun in der Nähe der Stadt Front Royal durch kniehohen Schnee stapfen mussten und sich dabei nasse Füße holten stand eigentlich nicht auf seinem Tagesplan.

Rabb's anfängliches Grinsen, nachdem er auf der Fahrerseite der Corvette wieder ausgestiegen war, hatte noch gut eine Stunde gehalten, dann kroch auch ihm die Kälte in die Glieder. Ob er später noch genug Gefühl in den Beinen hatte, um dieses Wunderwerk der Technik wieder sicher zurück nach D.C. zu steuern wusste er nicht. Noch mehr verwunderte ihn, dass seiner neuen Partnerin der Schnee scheinbar nichts ausmachte. Nachdem sie ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er fahren würde, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo Front Royal überhaupt war, war ihm erst, als sie angekommen waren die Zeit geblieben, sich über ihren Aufzug zu wundern. Sie war die einzige der drei Anwälte, die in Armee-Stiefeln unterwegs war. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass diese klobigen Dinger auch zierlich aussehen konnten. Aber scheinbar brauchte man dafür nur die richtige Schuhgröße.

Obwohl er und der Admiral sowie die beiden Marines, die sie begleiteten längere Beine hatten und auch um einiges kräftiger gebaut waren, hatte sie sie schon nach einigen hundert Metern abgehängt.

Aber vielleicht hatte sie es auch nur eilig, aus diesem verflucht kalten Wetter wieder heraus zu kommen. Er für seinen Teil zog seinen Mantel noch enger um sich zusammen und stemmte sich gegen den schneidenden Wind, der durch die kahlen Bäume pfiff. Warum um alles in der Welt mussten sich diese Leute bei diesem Wetter in so einer Gegend treffen?

Cara stand mitten auf der Lichtung, auf der der Schnee offensichtlich zusammengetrampelt worden war. Fünf verkohlte Feuerstellen waren rings um einen abgestorbenen Baumstumpf auf gebaut, an dem noch immer die Seile, mit denen der Gunny gefesselt worden war hingen.

„Wie irre sind diese Leute eigentlich?" Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sie sich an den Baumstamm und stellte sich vor, man hätte sie hier splitterfasernackt zurückgelassen, nur um erst von fünf lodernden Feuern fast gegrillt zu werden und dann, als diese an Kraft verloren fast zu erfrieren...

Irgendetwas störte sie an der ganzen Szenerie hier.

„Das habe ich mich schon beim ersten Mal gefragt", meinte Rabb und stützte sich ebenfalls gegen den Stamm.

„Er kann echt froh sein, dass ihn diese Joggerin gehört hat..."

„Ja... Moment."

Das war es, was sie störte. Diese Joggerin. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Auch Harm war still geworden und dachte nach. Gut, es war eine kleine Biegung im Fluss, und es stand reichlich Gestrüpp am Ufer... Er machte zwei Schritte bis an das rauschende Wasser des etwa fünf Meter breiten Flusses und sah sich um.

„Können sie von hier aus diese Brücke sehen, Commander McLachlan?" fragte er schließlich leise und hoffte, sein Verdacht würde sich nicht bestätigen.

Ihre tiefgrünen Augen sagten Nein, bevor sie es auch nur aussprechen musste.

„Sergeant, Sie bleiben hier. Corporal, können sie uns den Weg zur Brücke zeigen?" Harm ignorierte seine nassen Füße und das leise Quietschen in seinen Schuhen und marschierte schnurstracks auf den kleinen Pfad zu, den sie ausgetreten hatten. Cara in seinem Schlepptau sah sich nicht einmal um, sondern vervollständigte lediglich seinen Befehl.

„Wir rufen sie über Funk, und dann schreien sie sich bitte die Lunge aus dem Leib."

Sie waren schon hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden, ehe der Corporal überhaupt zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte. Chegwidden setzte sich kopfschüttelnd auch in Bewegung.

„Die zwei sind ein gutes Team... wie lange arbeiten sie schon miteinander, Sir?" Der Sergeant nahm gerade seinen Platz am Baumstamm ein, und sah den Admiral fragend an.

„Seit zwei Tagen..."

Der Marine machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Tja, ich würde sagen, da haben sich zwei gesucht, und gefunden..." grinste er schließlich.

A.J. antwortete nicht. Das musste man erst noch sehen. Zwei Tage sagten nichts darüber aus, ob die beiden wirklich gut miteinander arbeiteten. Das brauchte mehr Zeit, und vor allem den ersten Streit, um zu sehen, wie sie miteinander umgingen, wenn mal nicht alles Eitel Sonnenschein war. Wenn er sie nicht so auf die Palme brachte, dass sie etwas Unüberlegtes tat. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln folgte er den beiden. Irgendwie hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Ex-Pilot und die Saiyajin so gut miteinander auskommen würden. Rabb verhielt sich sogar wieder fast normal... wenn man bei ihm jemals von normal sprechen konnte.

„Sie kann ihn nie im Leben aus dieser Entfernung gehört haben." Rabb versuchte verzweifelt, durch die Büsche irgendetwas von dem Lagerplatz zu erkennen. Sie konnten ziemlich leise den Sergeant hören, der sich sicher die Lunge aus dem Hals schrie. Wilkins war zu der Zeit, zu der man ihn gefunden hatte sicher nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, sich in dieser Lautstärke bemerkbar zu machen. Der Anwalt kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf und starrte weiter flussabwärts. Hin und wieder machte ihm sein Gehör noch Schwierigkeiten, aber solange er nicht wieder mit diesen Gleichgewichtsstörungen konfrontiert wurde, konnte er damit leben.

„Die Hölle hat sie. Kann ich ihn kaum verstehen." Chegwidden versuchte, den Kerl aus seinem Gedächtnis hervorzukramen, der den Bericht geschrieben hatte. Derjenige hatte sich wohl keinerlei Gedanken über den Tatort gemacht.

Cara stand still daneben und war ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken. Sie konnte den Sergeant sehr wohl hören, wollte ihre beiden Begleiter jedoch nicht darauf hinweisen, dass er sie als taube Squids betitelte. Warum sollte diese Joggerin lügen? Warum war sie überhaupt um fünf Uhr morgens in dieser Eiseskälte unterwegs gewesen? Als man den Gunny geborgen hatte, hatte es geschneit, so, wie auch jetzt wieder dicke Flocken vom Himmel fielen und die Schneedecke um sie herum stetig erhöhten. Die Brücke, auf der sie standen und die Straße, neben der sie geparkt hatten waren mehr schlecht als recht geräumt. Warum sollte sie riskieren, sich die Knochen zu brechen?

„Ich weiß ja, dass Marines zu den irrsinnigsten Zeiten joggen gehen, aber dass sie seit neuestem mit Superman's Gehör ausgestattet sind, war mir unbekannt."

Chegwidden sah seinem besten Anwalt dabei zu, wie er das Geländer der Brücke umklammerte und sich weiter nach vorne lehnte, um bis zu der Biegung zu sehen, wo die Lichtung war.

Hinter ihnen kam ein blauer Minivan angefahren und hielt auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Harm verfolgte den Wasserlauf unter sich. An den Ufern hatte sich dort, wo das Wasser langsam floss Eis gebildet. Seine Beine verwandelten sich mittlerweile auch in solche Eisklumpen. Noch einmal sah er über das Geländer nach unten. Was musste jemand dabei empfinden, wenn er eine Person in dieses eiskalte Wasser warf? Warum hasste ihn Lindsey so sehr, dass er versucht hatte, ihm den Mord anzuhängen, anstatt keine Beweise zu fälschen und höchstwahrscheinlich ungeschoren davonzukommen? Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt darüber nachdenken?

„Das können sie doch nicht machen!"

Der aufgebrachte Ruf seiner Partnerin ließ in aus seinen Überlegungen hochschrecken. Als er sich umdrehte, flog ihm ihre lammfellgefütterte Jacke mitten ins Gesicht, und als er wieder sehen konnte, was vor sich ging, hätte er am liebsten nichts davon mitgekriegt.

Neben ihm brüllte der Admiral: „Commander!", doch von ihm ließ sie sich genauso wenig abhalten wie von dem Marine, der gleichzeitig „Ma'am!" schrie und versuchte, sie am Arm zu packen. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie die Straße überquert, mit einer Hand das Geländer ergriffen, um sich dann darüber zu schwingen und in den Fluss zu springen.

Der blaue Minivan, der angehalten hatte, brauste mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Als die drei Männer auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ankamen, war von Commander McLachlan nichts mehr zu sehen.

Die Kälte des Wassers presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Als sie versuchte, einzuatmen, bekam sie eine Ladung Eiswasser mitten ins Gesicht und spuckte hustend das meiste davon wieder aus. Sie konnte nur noch das Rauschen des Flusses hören, hatte aber wenigstens den Grund für ihren Sprung von der Brücke wieder im Sichtfeld. Die weiße Plastiktüte schaukelte einige Meter vor ihr auf den Wellen und schien an irgendetwas in der Mitte des Bachlaufes festzuhängen. Als sie näher kam, war das leise Wimmern, das sie anfangs aufmerksam gemacht hatte zu einem schieren Schrei um Hilfe angewachsen. Eine Strömung zog sie wieder unter Wasser, und sie konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Haarklammern selbständig machten. Als sie wieder auftauchte, waren die meisten davon gespült worden, was dazu führte, dass ihr nun neben der Gischt auch noch ihre eigenen Haare die Sicht nahmen und in ihren Augen klebten.

Mehr aus Zufall erwischte sie schließlich einen Halt, der unter ihren Fingern leicht nachgab und irgendwie bröckelig wirkte. Eine Sekunde später stellte sie fest, dass dieses bröckelige etwas eine Hand hatte, und sich ebenfalls in einem Gewirr aus Ästen und großen Steinen mitten unter der Brücke verkeilt hatte. Leere Augenhöhlen blickten sie aus einem hämisch grinsenden Schädel an, über den sich die Haut wie dünnes Pergament spannte. Der bröckelnde Arm, an dem sie sich gerade festgehalten hatte, steckte in zerfetztem BDU-Stoff.

Na toll. War ja klar, dass sie eine Leiche finden musste, wenn sie einer ominösen Plastiktüte in einen eiskalten Gebirgsbach am Arsch der Welt hinterher sprang.

Wieder tauchte sie kurz unfreiwillig unter, um schließlich endlich das kleine Bündel in die Finger zu kriegen. Mit dem armen Kerl dort würde sie sich später befassen. Irgendetwas zappelte in der Tüte, und schrie so laut, dass sie es über das ohrenbetäubende Rauschen um sich herum noch hören konnte.

Mühelos manövrierte sie sich um den angespülten Haufen in der Mitte des Flusses und ließ sich unter der Brücke durchtreiben.

Die drei Männer waren inzwischen ans Ufer des Shenandoah gelaufen und warteten allesamt mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck darauf, dass sie wieder zum Vorschein kam. Sie sahen ihr dabei zu, wie sie mit kräftigen Zügen aus der Strömung schwamm und schließlich begann, die Böschung hinaufzuklettern, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Kreislauf hochfuhr, um wieder warmes Blut in ihre klammen Finger zu bekommen und den Knoten aufzukriegen.

„Au! Gottverdammte Scheiße!"

Irgendetwas hatte sich gerade sehr schmerzhaft durch die Tüte in ihre Haut gebohrt.

„Commander! Was zur Hölle soll das?" A.J. Chegwidden wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal in seinem Leben so schnell bewegt hatte. Dass Cara weder ihm, noch Rabb Beachtung schenkte, sondern mit einer weißen Plastiktüte kämpfte, und das Ding schließlich einfach zerfetzte, verwunderte ihn weniger.

„Was ist da drin?" wollte der hochgewachsene Anwalt wissen, und versuchte, etwas weniger geschockt auszusehen, als ihm zumute war. Eine Antwort bekamen beide nicht, lediglich der Corporal verschwand in Richtung seines HumVe, um eine Decke zu holen.

„Nicht das, was ich vermutet hatte. Aber trotzdem schlimm genug. Geben sie mir mal meine Jacke, Commander!" Cara hatte mittlerweile das, was sich in der Tüte befunden hatte befreit und reagierte ziemlich verwundert, als ihr ihr Kollege ihre Jacke nicht in die Hand gab sondern um die Schultern legte. Erstaunt wandte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nicht für mich. Für die hier."

Harm schluckte, als er endlich sehen konnte, was genau sie da gerettet hatte. Zwei kleine, patschnasse Katzen klammerten sich mit aller Macht mit ihren kleinen Krallen an alles, was ihnen unter die Pfoten kam und hatten die Hände seiner Partnerin schon so zerschunden, dass tatsächlich Blut floss.

Erschrocken nahm er ihr das Kleidungsstück wieder ab und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie man die zu Tode erschrockenen Tiere wohl am besten wieder warm und trocken kriegte... ohne, dass sie einem das Gesicht zerkratzen.

„Shht, ihr zwei, ich will euch doch nur helfen!"

Cara war mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden und legte die beiden kleinen auf das Lammfellfutter. Harm sah perplex dabei zu, wie sich die Kätzchen von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu beruhigen schienen und sich in seine großen Hände kuschelten.

„Sie scheinen ein Naturtalent in Katzenerziehung zu sein", meinte sein Gegenüber mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier wieder nicht, und er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ihm auffiel, was es war, das ihn störte.

Cara lächelte. Und sie hatte nicht einmal blaue Lippen von dem Stunt gerade eben.

„Commander, was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein...!"

A.J. Chegwidden war nicht zum ersten Mal sprachlos, wenn es jemanden aus der McLachlan-Sippe betraf. Ihm würde sicher später im Büro noch genug einfallen, das er ihr an den Kopf werfen konnte, und sie konnte verdammt noch mal darauf wetten, dass er das auch tun würde.

„Ich muss nochmal zurück!" schnitt sie ihm stattdessen das Wort ab und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„WAS!" A.J. konnte förmlich spüren, wie Harms Augenbrauen nach oben wanderten und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht intelligenter aussah.

„Ich sagte, ich muss nochmal runter. Da unten liegt eine ziemlich angegammelte Leiche, die wir glaube ich rausholen sollte. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hatte sie eine Uniform an."

Während Harm sein Handy mit steifgefrorenen Fingern aus seiner Manteltasche kramte, tauchte hinter ihnen der Corporal mit einer Decke wieder auf und reichte sie der Anwältin.

„Was soll ich damit?"

Chegwidden seufzte und warf der jungen Frau einen warnenden Blick zu, worauf sie die Decke annahm und um ihren Körper schlang.

„Ich denke, die Leiche können wir den Profis überlassen."

**2015 Z-Zeit (15:15 Uhr EST)**

**Brücke über den Shenandoah**

**Shenandoah Nationalpark**

Die folgenden Stunden wurden auch nicht erträglicher dadurch, dass irgendein aufmerksamer Mensch Kaffee mitgebracht hatte. Was für Harmon Rabb schon mal damit anfing, dass dieses Gebräu, das sich Kaffee schimpfte nicht annähernd stark genug war. Dass hier nun ausgerechnet diese Leute vom NCIS herumwuselten, die ihn des Mordes hatten überführen wollen, ließen die Tatsache, dass seine Zehen langsam aber sicher gefühllos wurden fast in den Hintergrund rücken.

Seiner Partnerin schien das Ganze weniger auszumachen. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich eine Tasche mit Klamotten zum Wechseln in ihrem Kofferraum gehabt. Beinahe stoisch hatte sie sich triefend auf den Weg zu ihrem Wagen gemacht und erst einmal den Erste Hilfe Koffer herausgekramt, um die Katzen in die Wärmedecke zu wickeln, und anschließend hinter dem Fahrersitz zu deponieren und damit zu beginnen, sich mehr oder weniger auf offener Straße umzuziehen. Und die mitgebrachte Kaffeesahne an die beiden zu verfüttern.

Langsam kam das Schlauchboot, das sie in den Fluss hinabgelassen hatten, um die Leiche zu bergen wieder zum Vorschein. Dieser Gibbs stand mit versteinerter Miene neben dem Admiral und sah aus sicherer Entfernung dabei zu, wie sich seine Mitarbeiter bei dem Versuch, den schon ziemlich verwesten Körper an Bord zu holen nasse Füße holten, und sich kläglich darüber beschwerten.

Nun ja... waren ja keine Seeleute.

Wenigstens hatte dieses Mal nicht ein kleiner Junge aus Zufall einen grausigen Fund machen müssen.

Mittlerweile wünschte sich der Anwalt nur noch, wieder nach Hause in sein gemütliches Wohnzimmer fahren zu können, seine Gitarre auf dem Schoß zu halten und ein paar Akkorde zur Entspannung zupfen zu können.

Hatte nicht der Anfang vom Ende genauso begonnen? Irgendjemand hatte eine Leiche gefunden, und am Ende lag seine heile, kleine Welt in Scherben zu seinen Füßen, grausam zerstört von der Frau, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens hatte verbringen wollen.

Statt dessen hatte man tatsächlich angenommen, er könnte eine schwangere Frau einfach so töten, weil er glaubte, sein Bruder sei der Vater des Kindes. Auch wenn er Singer nie gemocht hatte... um Sergei's Willen hätte er zumindest versucht, sie zu tolerieren, zumal ihr sein Bruder scheinbar wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte... eine Nichte oder ein Neffe wäre wohl eigenen Kindern näher gekommen, als alles, was er sonst hatte.

Und dann hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass nie etwas aus ihnen werden würde. Warum? Warum hatte sie ihm das ausgerechnet sagen müssen, als er sich endlich einmal dazu bereit gefühlt hatte, sich ein wenig mehr zu öffnen, als er es sonst schon nur in ihrer Nähe gewesen war? Warum musste er erst immer mühsam erraten, was sie überhaupt von ihm wollte? Und wieso war es nie genug für sie gewesen?

Seine Hand zerdrückte den Plastikbecher, der noch immer randvoll mit dem Fake-Kaffee war und erzeugte dabei ein knirschendes Geräusch.

Admiral Chegwidden warf seinem stumpfsinnig vor sich hinstarrenden Top-Anwalt einen etwas ratlosen Blick zu. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, woran er gerade dachte.

Am Ufer zu ihren Füßen legte inzwischen das Schlauchboot wieder an und die Besatzung machte sich daran, es etwas mühsam wieder an Land zu hieven. Tony DiNozzo sprang als erster heraus, überließ dann aber jovial seiner Kollegin seine Kamera und half den Männern, die Leiche und ihre Ausrüstung sicher und heil aus dem Wasser zu bekommen.

„Wir werden ihn zu Ducky in die Pathologie bringen. Vielleicht kann er uns ja sagen, woran unser Freund hier gestorben ist."

Auch Gibbs hatte seinen Kaffee nicht angerührt, und kippte nun die ungenießbare Brühe vollends auf den Boden, wo sie eine braune Pfütze hinterließ.

Neben Harm grummelte Cara vor sich hin. Der Kerl war erschossen worden, das sah sie sogar aus dieser Entfernung. Dass dieses kleine, kreisrunde Loch unter dichtem schwarzem Haar oberhalb des rechten Ohres nicht zur Originalausstattung dieses Marines gehört hatte, sollte ihnen doch eigentlich von selbst auffallen, ohne, dass sie einen Pathologen hinzuziehen mussten.

Dieser komische Ermittler mit den grauen Haaren hatte sie angesehen wie ein Mofa, das am Amazonasufer auf ein Atom-U-Boot trifft, nachdem man ihm erklärt hatte, wie sie die Leiche überhaupt gefunden hatte.

Der junge Kerl neben ihm hatte sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen an Rabb gewandt.

„Ich hoffe, sie haben sie nicht geschubst, Commander. Soll ja häufiger vorkommen."

Ihr neuer Partner hatte lediglich etwas geknurrt, das keiner verstanden hatte, und seitdem kein Wort mehr gesagt, sondern mit einem leeren Blick auf seine Schuhe gestarrt.

A.J. neben ihnen rückte seine Mütze zurecht, während seine beiden Anwälte sich zu ihnen gesellten und sah Jethro Gibbs mit einem neutralen Blick an.

„Sie werden uns auf dem laufenden halten, was ihre Ermittlungen betrifft."

Keine Frage. Ein Befehl.

„Ich werde sehen, was wir tun können", meinte der Ermittler des NCIS unbestimmt und rückte gleichzeitig sein Base-Cap zurecht.

„Nein, werden sie nicht. Jede noch so kleine Erkenntnis wird bei Commander Rabb und McLachlan auf dem Schreibtisch landen." Der Tonfall des Admirals ließ keinerlei Diskussion zu, also nickte der Ermittler lediglich kurz und trat den Rückmarsch zu seinem Wagen an. Sie alle wussten, dass dem nicht so sein würde, also weshalb sollte man überhaupt darüber streiten.

DiNozzo hingegen konnte es nicht lassen, noch einen lockeren Spruch anzubringen. Es erinnerte einfach alles zu sehr an diesen anderen Fall.

„Sie sollten sich von Eisbächen fernhalten, Commander. Scheint ihnen nicht gerade Glück zu bringen."

Cara konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich jeder Muskel in ihrem Partner spannte und er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, die nur darauf warteten, seinem Gegenüber das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln. Er knirschte sogar leise mit den Zähnen, während er sich mühsam davon abhielt, auf den anderen Mann loszugehen.

Chegwidden machte sich schon mal dafür bereit, den Ex-Piloten von einer Schlägerei abzuhalten, während auch die Kollegin des NCIS-Mannes wachsam und intelligent genug war, ihren Partner aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen.

„Bist du wirklich so bescheuert, oder einfach nur lebensmüde?" konnte sie sie in einiger Entfernung schimpfen hören, während neben ihr das Testosteron weiterbrodelte.

Damit war eines schon mal klar: Ans Steuer ihres Wagens würde sie ihn in dieser Stimmung bestimmt nicht lassen. Entweder würde er ihr das Lenkrad verbiegen, oder die Stingray an irgendeinen Baum setzen.

Weshalb ließ sich Rabb von dieser seltsamen Bemerkung so aus dem Takt bringen?

**2230 Z-Zeit (17:30 Uhr EST)**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church Virginia**

„Büro. Sofort!"

A.J. Chegwidden bemühte sich, den Befehl nicht zu brüllen, was ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Cara fing sich einige mitleidige Blicke ihrer Kollegen ein, die fast allesamt Überstunden schoben, um vor Weihnachten den Berg an Fällen einigermaßen abzuarbeiten.

Als Harm Rabb mit den beiden Katzen in der Wärmedecke aus dem Fahrstuhl trat, konnte er nur noch hören, wie die Tür zum Büro des Admirals lautstark zugeschlagen wurde. Im gesamten Großraumbüro zogen die Anwesenden die Köpfe ein.

„Bist du jetzt vollends des Wahnsinns? Zwei Tage! Du bist gerade mal zwei Tage hier und ziehst schon so eine verfluchte Show ab!" brüllte der Admiral, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war. Er konnte froh sein, dass dieser Raum abhörsicher eingerichtet worden war, sonst hätte Coates draußen wahrscheinlich wieder jede Menge Gesprächsstoff gehabt.

Cara sah ihn lediglich gleichgültig an. Da musste er schon schwerere Geschütze auffahren, wenn er sie wirklich treffen wollte. Zumal er sie duzte, und daher wohl nicht offiziell zusammenstauchte.

„Ich frage mich, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, als ich deiner Versetzung hierher zugestimmt habe. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass deine Tarnung nicht unbedingt auffliegen sollte? Statt dessen springst du wie eine Irre in irgendwelche Eisbäche und wagst es hinterher auch noch, eine Decke abzulehnen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass jeder andere Mensch blaue Lippen oder abgefrorene Gliedmaßen gehabt hätte. DU hast noch nicht einmal gezittert."

„Ich bin kein Mensch." Cara sah ihn immer noch mit dem selben ausdruckslosen Blick wie vorher an.

„WAS! Soll das deine Erklärung sein!" Langsam wurde er heiser. Aber seit Rabb nicht mehr mit seinen Verrücktheiten für Abwechslung sorgte, sondern sich lieber zum verbissenen Muster-Navy-Anwalt entwickelt hatte, war er einfach nicht mehr in Übung, was stundenlange Gardinenpredigten betraf.

„Sie haben gesagt: Jeder andere Mensch. Ich weise sie lediglich darauf hin, dass ich kein Mensch bin, Sir."

„Komm mir jetzt bloss nicht mit Sir. Die Hälfte aller Dinge, die mir einfallen, dürfte ich noch nicht mal zu dir sagen, wenn das hier nur ein halboffizielles Gespräch wäre!" wütete der JAG weiter.

„Als ob du mich wirklich beleidigen könntest. Du vergisst, wer mein Vater ist." Ganz zu schweigen von Vegetas geradezu legendären Wutausbrüchen.

„Es ist mir scheißegal, dass Vegeta schlimmer fluchen kann als sämtliche Taxifahrer der westlichen Welt! Ich will, dass du deine Arbeit erledigst, ohne, dass hier alle innerhalb kürzester Zeit denken, sie würden in einer Folge von Akte X feststecken."

„Ach ja. Und was hättest du an meiner Stelle getan? Du und Commander Rabb waren so damit beschäftigt, den Sergeant zu hören, wie er ‚Ihr tauben Squids würdet noch nicht mal einen Panzer hören, wenn er auf eurem Kopf parkt!' schrie, dass ihr noch nicht mal mitgekriegt habt, dass etwas aus diesem Auto in den Fluss geworfen wurde!" Irgendwie ging es ihr gar nicht ein, dass Leben zu retten, auch wenn es nur das von zwei kleinen Katzen war, nicht rechtfertigte, von einer Brücke zu springen.

„Ich springe keinen Plastiktüten hinterher. Bin ich bei Greenpeace?" fauchte der Admiral zurück.

„Ich werde meine Frage noch mal stellen: Was hättest du an meiner Stelle getan, wenn du Auren spüren könntest und gedacht hättest, es würde sich um einen Säugling handeln?"

Das war wirklich ihr erster Anschein gewesen. Aufgrund ihrer etwas veränderten Anatomie konnte sie nicht so gut Auren aufspüren und deuten wie ihre verwandten Saiyajins. Schließlich lief sie immer als halber Supersaiyajin in der Gegend herum, und jene hatten das Aurenspüren nicht mehr so nötig. Immerhin verwandelte man sich normalerweise erst, wenn man seinen Gegner bereits gefunden hatte. Die Tüte hatte in etwa die richtige Größe gehabt, zappelte, quietschte, und der Inhalt war eindeutig lebendig gewesen.

Ihr Patenonkel sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, schien aber nicht wirklich über ihre Frage nachzudenken.

„Ich wäre gesprungen. Und hätte mir wahrscheinlich eine Lungenentzündung und ähnliche Erfreulichkeiten eingehandelt. Aber bei mir hätte man wenigstens gesehen, dass ich friere. Das nimmt dir doch kein Mensch ab, dass dir 4°C kaltes Wasser nichts ausmacht."

„Na und? Immerhin habe ich auch noch eine Leiche gefunden. Der arme Kerl würde sonst in zehn Jahren noch vor sich hingammeln."

„Dein Weg wird von viel zu vielen Leichen gepflastert." Chegwidden ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und rieb sich die Schläfen. Kaum hörte Rabb auf, sich ständig in Lebensgefahr zu begeben, oder Equipment, das mehrere Millionen Dollar kostete zu verlieren, zu sprengen oder anderweitig zu zerstören und ihm somit mit dem Budget Sorgen zu machen, tauchte natürlich etwas anderes auf, das ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

„Versuchst du jetzt, mich auf die moralische Tour zu bekehren? Bisher hatte noch jeder, der durch meine Hand gestorben ist seinen Tod auch verdient."

A.J. erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch vom Morgen. Er hatte es einen Nebenjob genannt. Tatsache war jedoch, dass diese Saiyajins es zwar nicht an die große Glocke hängten, wenn sie jemanden umbrachten, aber auch keine Reue oder auch nur das kleinste Bisschen Mitgefühl empfanden. Und manchmal schien es ihm, dass sie ein bisschen zu gerne töteten. Es gab nie Kompromisse. Immer nur die Radikallösung, mit der ein Problem ein für alle Mal ausradiert wurde.

„Sie werden in Zukunft dererlei Kunststücke unterlassen, Commander. Und ich erwarte, dass sie zumindest einen Schnupfen vortäuschen. Vielleicht verlieren wir dann nicht komplett unsere Glaubwürdigkeit..." meinte er erschöpft.

„Aye, Sir!" Cara konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, die Hacken zusammenzuschlagen, als sie strammstand.

„Gut. Und keine Stunts mehr! Es sei denn, uns fällt die Decke auf den Kopf, oder der Fahrstuhl stürzt ab! Wegtreten!"

„Aye, aye, Sir!"

A.J. hatte sich schon wieder einer der Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch zugewandt, als Cara sich, die Klinke bereits in der Hand noch einmal umdrehte.

„Wie täuscht man einen Schnupfen vor, Sir?"

Zum großen Erstaunen aller Mitarbeiter verließ ‚Die Neue' das Büro des Admirals, ohne auch nur irgendein Anzeichen einer Reaktion auf die vorangegangene Strafpredigt zu zeigen. So sauer hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr angehört. Ohne einen der Anwesenden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen ging sie die wenigen Schritte zum Büro des Commanders weiter, der an irgend Etwas hinter seinem Schreibtisch herumfuhrwerkte.

„Alles klar mit den beiden?"

Harm fuhr erschrocken herum, als er die Stimme seiner neuen Partnerin hörte. Der Admiral ließ wirklich nach. Hätte er sich etwas Ähnliches erlaubt, wäre er wahrscheinlich mit Zahnbürste in der Hand zum Toiletten-Schrubben abkommandiert worden. Er lief um seinen Schreibtisch herum, und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Auf der Fahrt zurück zu Hauptquartier hatte er gar nichts gesagt und versucht, nicht zu denken, und war froh gewesen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Um sein Gemüt zu beruhigen hatte die Zeit jedoch nicht wirklich gereicht. Er war immer noch gereizt, und so gerne er diesem blasierten Italo-Amerikaner auch die Fresse poliert hätte, so gerne ließ er sich jetzt dazu hinreißen, einen Streit anzufangen

„Sind sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen, oder einfach nur lebensmüde?" blaffte er sie an und wusste nicht, ob er seine Faust gegen die Wand schlagen sollte, oder sie einfach nur so lange anbrüllen, bis sie zur Vernunft kam. Es war nicht gerade förderlich für seine Laune, als sie lediglich den Kopf schief legte und ihn ein wenig sonderbar anschaute.

„Denken sie, sie sind Wonderwoman, oder warum tun sie sowas? Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt, oder werden Navy-Leute seit neuestem mit Zentralheizung ausgeliefert? MICH können sie mit so einem Stunt sicher nicht beeindrucken, und der Rest von uns ist hoffentlich auch schlau genug, das nicht als Heldentum auszulegen."

Okay. Er redete sich in Rage. Nichts, was sie nicht handhaben konnte. Allerdings traf es sie doch etwas mehr, als sie gedacht hatte. Meinte er wirklich, sie würde so etwas abziehen, um Anerkennung zu bekommen?

„Ich sag ihnen eins: Mit solchen Kunststücken werden sie hier nicht alt! Und wenn diese Dummheit genetisch bedingt ist, dann hoffe ich, dass sie keine Geschwister haben!"

Autsch! In dem Moment, in dem er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Der etwas amüsierte Blick in ihrem Gesicht verschwand. Statt dessen wurde er nun von ihrem Augen durchbohrt, dass er sich am liebsten in eine Ecke verkrochen hätte. Sie musste echt Spitzenklasse sein, wenn es darum ging, einen Verdächtigen zu verhören...

Admiral Chegwidden war dadurch angelockt worden, dass Coates nicht antwortete. Als er aus seinem Büro kam, sah er, dass alle seine Angestellten in einem Halbkreis vor Rabbs Büro im Bullpen herumstanden, und sich immer wieder hilflose Blicke zuwarfen.

Wie es aussah, hatten die beiden ihren ersten Streit früher, als er gedacht hatte. Er gesellte sich zu seinen Mitarbeitern und begann schon einmal vorsorglich zu beten, dass Rabb es nicht schaffte, sie auf die Palme zu bringen.

Cara holte einmal tief Luft und hoffte, dass die viel zu schnell aufkeimende Wut wieder verfliegen würde. Aber was nun mal ein waschechter Saiyajin war, wusste auch, dass die Wut nicht einfach verfliegen würde, sondern, wenn sie nicht rauskonnte, sich anstauen würde, und irgendwann dann geballt auf ein williges oder unwilliges Opfer niederprasseln würde.

„Hören sie zu, Mensch, denn ich werde das nur einmal sagen: Niemand schreibt mir vor, was ich zu tun habe, auch wenn ich in eiskalte Flüsse springe und kleine Katzen rette oder Leichen finde. Und halten sie gefälligst meine Familie aus ihren Dummheitsbezichtigungen heraus!" Cara zwang sich, ihre Lautstärke unter Kontrolle zu halten, was ihr jedoch nicht wirklich gelang.

„Das war trotzdem das Dümmste, das ich seit langem Jemanden habe machen sehen!" Rabb bemühte sich nicht einmal mehr, leise zu sein.

„Würden sie das auch sagen, wenn wirklich ein Kind in der Tüte gewesen wäre, wie ich anfangs angenommen habe!" Cara warf einen feurigen Blick durch die offene Tür nach draußen und schmiss dann die Türe zu, dass die Fenster wackelten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dann sagen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihnen einen Orden verleihen. Ich... ich finde es ja auch nicht gut, wenn jemand etwas so abscheuliches tut." Der Anwalt warf einen Blick auf die leere Schublade, in der auf einer weichen Decke die beiden kleinen Katzen lagen. Vor Ausbruch des Streites hatten sie friedlich geschlafen. Nun saßen sie mit großen Augen und fragend schiefgelegten Köpfchen da.

„So, würden sie. Trotzdem scheint hier irgendwie jeder zu finden, dass ich irre bin!"

„Sie sind in einen eiskalten Gebirgsbach gesprungen!"

„Ich glaube, das hatten wir schon mal!

„Das war der erste und letzte Stunt, den sie hier abgezogen haben, ist das klar, Commander! Oder ich... Au!"

Eine der kleinen Katzen hatte sich genau diesen Moment ausgewählt, um herauszufinden, dass Schnürsenkel langweilig waren, Hosenbeine, in denen lange Männerbeine steckten jedoch sehr interessant. Und Harm musste feststellen, dass kleine Krallen einer dreifarbigen Katze ziemlich wehtun konnten, wenn sie an einem hochkrabbelten.

Im selben Moment riss der Admiral die Tür auf, bereit, einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen eine wütende Saiyajin zu führen und musste hilflos mitansehen, wie Rabb lachend eine der kleinen Geretteten von seinem rechten Bein pflückte, während Cara kichernd drei Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Chegwidden seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, und er konnte nicht ganz verbergen, dass er erleichtert war.

„Sie hat sie also am Leben gelassen, Rabb..."

„Weshalb sollte ich ihn denn umbringen, Sir?" meinte Cara mit einem bitterernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Im selben Moment fing die Katze auf Harm's Arm an, laut zu schnurren und auf seinem Daumen herumzukauen.

„Du hast mich wohl zum Fressen gern, hmm?" fragte der Anwalt leise, unternahm aber keinen Versuch, seine Hand vor spitzen kleinen Krallen und Zähnchen zu schützen. Das andere Kätzchen saß immer noch in der Schublade und maunzte nun vorwurfsvoll und sah sie aus seinen himmelblauen Augen an.

Cara ging um den Schreibtisch herum und hob den kleinen weißen Kater, der aussah, als hätte er seine Nase, Beine und Schwanz in einen Topf mit brauner Farbe eingetaucht aus seinem provisorischen Bettchen, worauf auch sie einer heftigen Kauattacke standhalten musste.

„Was wollen sie denn nun mit den beiden machen?" A.J. schloss die Tür hinter sich, und überließ es der Phantasie der Offiziere im Bullpen, was sein Top-Anwalt und ‚Die Neue' nun zu hören kriegten.

„Nun ja, ins Tierheim...", begann Harm.

„Dann können sie sie auch gleich wieder in den Fluss schmeißen!" unterbrach ihn seine Partnerin und erntete einen ernsten Blick.

„... werde ich sie nicht bringen", beendete er seinen Satz.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte sie vorläufig zu mir nehmen. Sie haben sie zwar gerettet..."

„Aber meine Wohnung ist momentan noch eine verdammte Todesfalle. Heute morgen wäre ich in der Küche beinahe ertrunken", beendete Cara diesmal seinen Satz.

„Immer noch die Dichtungen?" fragte Harm eher beiläufig. Ihm wurde nun, da er sich wieder einigermaßen abgeregt hatte wieder bewusst, dass er immer noch nasse und kalte Füße hatte. Er begann, sich nach den Dingen, die er mitnehmen würde, um seinen Rückstand von heute Nachmittag wieder aufzuarbeiten umzusehen.

„Miau!" maunzte der vorlaute kleine Kater dazwischen.

„Dichtungen?" Admiral Chegwidden war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass sich die beiden schon so nahe standen, dass sie über dererlei Probleme redeten.

„Oh. Ach ja, ich bin heute morgen nicht dazu gekommen, meine neue Adresse einzureichen. PO Coates hat mir eine wunderschöne Wohnung in der Nähe der Union Station besorgt. Und die liegt rein zufällig neben der von Commander Rabb..." erklärte Cara.

„Das heißt, sie sind heute morgen miteinander hier her gekommen?"

„Nun ja, Sir, irgend jemand hat mein Auto demoliert und ausgeraubt, da hat mir Commander McLachlan angeboten, mich mitzunehmen." Irgendwie kam sich Harm bei dieser Erklärung unbehaglich vor, auch wenn es dazu eigentlich keinen Anlass gab.

„Wissen sie was. Ich will's gar nicht wissen. Sie beide werden jetzt diese Stubentiger bei einem Tierarzt vorbeikutschieren, und dann schleunigst nach Hause fahren. Wenn ihre Füße nur halb so nass sind, wie meine, Commander, dann könnten wir hier ein Schwimmbad aufmachen."

„Wohl eher eine Eisbahn, Sir. Wie sieht es mit ihnen aus, Commander McLachlan?" Immerhin war sie diejenige, die in eiskalte Gebirgsbäche sprang.

„Och, meine Füße sind warm, aber ich kann nicht Schlittschuhlaufen... Und ich glaube, ich bekomme einen Schnupfen..." meinte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.


	4. Chapter 4

**2015 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union-Station**

**Washington D.C.**

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass irgendjemand Rassekatzen einfach so wegwirft. Die Viecher müssen doch ein Vermögen wert sein." Harm Rabb fischte sein soeben erstandenes Katzenklo hinter dem Beifahrersitz hervor, und lud den Beutel mit der Streu, sowie dem Futter für Jungkatzen gleich hinein. Cara hatte den neuen Katzenkorb mit den beiden frisch durchgecheckten Patienten in der einen Hand und wunderte sich, wie ihr Partner all dieses Spielzeug an ihr vorbei geschmuggelt hatte.

„Glauben sie wirklich, dass die beiden so viele Gummimäuse brauchen?"

„Hey, die Dinger quietschen", zuckte der hochgewachsene Anwalt mit den Schultern, als wäre dies die Lösung auf alle Fragen und verstaute noch das Schlafkörbchen unter seinem Arm.

„Darauf werde ich sie morgen noch einmal ansprechen, nachdem einer von den beiden die ganze Nacht darauf rumgekaut hat." Cara beobachtete, wie er die Tür zuwarf, und drückte schließlich auf den Knopf der Zentralverriegelung. Irgendwie schaffte sie es sogar, das Tor der Garage mit dem ganzen Krempel, den sie mit sich herumschleppte zuzumachen und abzusperren. So bepackt machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Harm's Wohnung.

„Hätte ich heute morgen gewusst, dass sie Mitbewohner kriegen, hätte ich heute nacht mit Freuden diese Vollidioten verscheucht, die ihren Wagen demoliert haben."

„Wieso das denn? Wir haben doch auch so alles untergekriegt."

"Bis auf den Kletterbaum, vor dem sie eine halbe Stunde herumgestanden sind. Und glauben sie ja nicht, dass ich die fünf Bücher nicht gesehen habe, die sie da unter den Dosen verstecken."  
"Es sind nur vier. Und man muss schließlich auf alles vorbereitet sein."

„Haben sie mein Bücherregal schon mal gesehen?"

„Nein. Aber gehört, wie sich die Möbelpacker darüber beschwert haben." Harm grinste. Dafür hatten sich die Möbelpacker wenigstens wirklich nicht über die Aussicht beschweren können.

_Harmon David Rabb, jr. Was denkst du denn da?_

Den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zu bekommen, während er die Wohnungseinrichtung seiner neuem Zimmergenossen in Händen hielt, war im Gegensatz dazu, Türen auf und zu zu machen, oder auf irgendwelche Knöpfe im mysteriöserweise wieder funktionierenden Aufzug zu drücken ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Aber schließlich schafften sie es doch, alles heil in das Apartment zu kriegen.

„Hmm. Haben sie irgend eine Ahnung von Katzen? Ich kenne mich bisher nur mit Hunden aus." Cara lud alles, was sie in den Händen trug einfach auf dem Haufen, den Harm gebildet hatte ab.

Rabb hatte inzwischen eines der Bücher aufgeschlagen und schmökerte in einem der ersten Kapitel.

„Ich denke, das Kapitel ‚Wie ich mir eine Katze anschaffe' können wir überspringen... ah ‚Der erste Tag im neuen Heim'..."

Eine Sekunde später war er nicht mehr ansprechbar, sondern setzte sich gedankenverloren auf einen Stuhl und las sich das Kapitel durch.

Cara kniete sich amüsiert neben dem Transportkorb nieder und öffnete das Türchen.

„Ich glaube, euer neues Herrchen können wir vorerst mal abschreiben. Lust auf Dose?"

Die beiden Kätzchen schienen an Menschen gewöhnt zu sein. Zumindest ließen sie sich nun ohne Widerstand hochheben, oder streicheln. Etwas unsicher tapste das kleine Maine-Coon-Weibchen aus dem Korb, gefolgt von dem kleinen Kater.

Im Gänsemarsch wanderten die Anwältin und die beiden Katzen in die Küche, wo sich Cara erfolgreich auf die Suche nach einem Dosenöffner machte und anschließend den neuen Fressnapf einweihte.

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde Harm von einem schrillen Quietschen in seiner Konzentration gestört. Der kleine Kater kaute begeistert auf einer der Gummimäuse herum, während die Katze ein von Cara bewegtes Stück Schnur verfolgte. Auch der Haufen mit den Neuanschaffungen war bedeutend kleiner geworden.

Seine Partnerin saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und spielte mit den Katzen.

„Entschuldigung... Ich hab sie vollkommen vergessen..." meinte er verlegen und stellte fest, dass er noch nicht einmal seinen Mantel, geschweige denn seine immer noch feuchten Schuhe ausgezogen hatte.

„Kein Problem. Wir haben inzwischen zu Abend gegessen und ihre Wohnung neu eingerichtet... Das Katzenklo steht im Bad, wo die beiden schlafen sollen, müssen allerdings sie noch bestimmen."

Harm hängte seinen Mantel an die Kleiderstange neben der Tür warf seinem Gast noch einmal einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und verschwand schließlich in Richtung Badezimmer. Augenblicklich wurde das Stück Schnur für die kleine Katze uninteressant. Statt dessen folgte sie ihrem neuen Herrchen.

„Ich glaube, das war Liebe auf den ersten Blick", meinte Cara zu dem kleinen Kater, der verständnisvoll maunzte, sich dann aber wieder seiner Gummimaus zuwandte.

Zehn Minuten später kam der Ex-Pilot in bequemen Zivilklamotten und mit dicken Socken an den Füßen wieder zum Vorschein und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht über das Fellknäuel, das zwischen seinen Beinen herumstrich stolperte.

„Die Kleine hier ist eine Voyeurin der schlimmsten Sorte!" beschwerte er sich grinsend und steuerte auf die Küche zu.

„Weil sie ohne rot zu werden die erstbeste Gelegenheit wahrgenommen hat, ihnen beim Umziehen zuzusehen? Überschätzen sie sich da nicht ein wenig?" scherzte sie zurück und kraulte den Bauch des kleinen Katers.

„Ihnen hat wohl noch nie jemand was über Navypiloten erzählt, hmm?"

„Mein Bruder ist Pilot bei der Navy – sie müssen mir also nichts über Dress Whites und Gold Wings erzählen." Saiyajins hatten ohnehin den Ruf, arrogant zu sein. In gewisser Hinsicht waren sie es auch. Aber kaum hatte ein Mann eine Maschine mit jeder Menge PS unterm Hintern, vergaß er, dass er selbst viel schneller fliegen konnte.

„Dafür hätte mir jemand erzählen sollen, dass Katzen lebensmüde sind. Ich wäre grade wieder beinahe auf sie draufgetreten..." monierte Harm grinsend und begann, Wasser in einen Topf zu füllen

„Kann ich ihnen einen Kamillentee anbieten? Gegen die Erkältung?"

„Kamillentee!" Seine Partnerin sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade Batteriesäure gesagt.

„Naja, ich hab auch andere Teesorten", meinte er und fuhr sich etwas verwirrt mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare. Dass die blosse Erwähnung von Kamillentee solche Abneigungsbezeugungen hervorrief, war ihm auch noch nicht begegnet.

„Gott sei Dank. Ich würde lieber nochmal in den Fluss springen, als dieses Zeug freiwillig zu trinken", grinste Cara und erhob sich vom Boden.

„Passen sie auf, was sie sich wünschen..." lächelte Harm zurück und stellte den Topf auf den Herd.

**0657 LOCAL**

**Dienstag, 16. Dezember 2003**

**Nördlich der Union-Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Wie es aussah, würde sie noch nicht mal einen Schnupfen vortäuschen müssen. Irgendwie lief ihre Nase, und das ließ sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht durch ihre Willenskraft kontrollieren. Aber wenigstens fühlte sie sich nicht krank, sondern lediglich genervt.

Kaum hatte Cara ihre Haustüre geöffnet, schoß auch schon etwas beigefarbenes an ihren Füßen vorbei in ihre Wohnung, gefolgt von einem Meter vierundneunzig Navy-Commander, der kurz _vor_ ihren Füßen Halt machte.

„Tom! Du kommst sofort raus da!" meinte er streng, worauf der kleine Kater sein vorwitziges Köpfchen hinter einem von Cara's Beinen hervorstreckte.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie schon Namen für die beiden gefunden", grinste Cara und hob den kleinen Kater hoch.

„Naja... das war mehr Zufall. Ich habe versucht, den kleinen Racker aus der Badewanne rauszukriegen, und der kleinen Lady zu verklickern, dass sie gefälligst in ihrem, und nicht in meinem Bett schlafen soll", antwortete der Anwalt etwas verlegen, als auch noch die kleine Katze ihren Besuch in der Wohnung seiner Nachbarin machen wollte.

„Badewanne?"

„Seine Rasse heißt wohl nicht umsonst SEAL-colourpointed-Ragdoll..."

„Und wie kommen sie davon auf den Namen Tom?" Sie verstand den Zusammenhang nicht ganz.

„Tja, ich meinte: Eine Tomcat fliegen ist leichter... und schon hatte ich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit", erklärte Harm, während er die Katze davon abhielt, in die Wohnung zu laufen.

„Tom und Cat? Sie nennen ihre Katze Cat?" Cat gab ein zustimmendes Schnurren von sich, während Tom maunzte.

„Seien sie froh, dass ich nicht gesagt habe: Einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten ist leichter."

„Uh, wer wäre dann Sack, und wer Flöhe?" lachte Cara

„Soll ich sie wieder mitnehmen?" Provozierend ließ sie ihre Autoschlüssel um ihren Finger kreisen, während sie die zwei Ausreißer wieder in Harm's Wohnung bugsierten.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, sie würden nicht fragen..."

**1230 Z-Zeit (07:30 EST)**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Männer waren doch so einfach zufriedenzustellen. Harmon Rabb lief nach der Fahrt in der Corvette zwar wieder einmal schweigend, aber eindeutig mit einem Lächeln neben Cara auf das Hauptquartier zu. In der Nacht hatte es wieder einige Zentimeter geschneit, und das Thermometer schien sich nicht dazu entscheiden zu wollen, etwas höher zu klettern.

Cara wunderte sich dennoch etwas, als ihr Absatz auf dem freigeräumten Parkplatz auf einmal nicht mehr auf dem Teer klackte. Dafür zog es ihr eben jenen Fuß unter dem Körper weg, und sie machte sich schon mal auf eine schmerzhafte Landung auf den Hintern gefasst.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stellte sie allerdings fest, dass sie um einiges bequemer in Commander Rabb's Armen gelandet war.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte jener besorgt.

„Ich verfluche gerade denjenigen, der die Spikes bei diesen Dingern vergessen hat!" grummelte Commander McLachlan zurück, warf der vereisten Pfütze einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ließ sich von dem Navy-Anwalt wieder auf die eigenen Beine stellen.

„Danke."

„Wohl nicht gerade das beste Schuhwerk für den Winter in Virginia." Harm hielt seiner Kollegin die Tür zum Hauptgebäude auf und ließ sie vorangehen.

Cara starrte auf ihre Beine, die diesmal unter dem vorschriftsmäßigen Rock hervorkamen und in den vorschriftsmäßigen Pumps steckten.

„Die Dinger sind generell kein gutes Schuhwerk. Die hätten sich für flach oder hoch entscheiden sollen, und nicht so ein Mittelding", maulte Cara und bekam einen amüsierten Blick als Antwort.

„Was hab ich denn jetzt komisches gesagt?"

„Nun ja... ich versuche mir gerade vorzustellen, wieviel ich arbeiten würde, wenn hier alle Frauen in Highheals rumlaufen würden", sinnierte der Ex-Pilot und drückte auf den Knopf für den Aufzug.

„Wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr als sonst, Commander!" meinte Admiral Chegwidden hinter ihnen trocken und begrüßte seine beiden Offiziere.

„Und diese Schuhe wurden wegen ihrer Zweckmäßigkeit, und nicht wegen ihrem Aussehen ausgesucht", informierte A.J. seine Patentochter mit einem Schmunzeln, während sie in den Aufzug einstiegen.

„Schuhe sollen in erster Linie hübsch, und nicht bequem oder zweckmäßig sein!" kam auch prompt als Antwort zurück. Cara machte ein so ernstes Gesicht, dass Harm in Lachen ausbrach. Der Admiral schloss sich ihm an.

„Das kann auch nur eine Frau sagen", grinste A.J, während Harm gleichzeitig meinte: „Ich kenne da jemanden, der der komplett gegenteiligen Meinung ist."

Zu Chegwidden's Verwunderung änderte sich die Stimmung des jüngeren Mannes diesmal, als er Mac erwähnte nicht schlagartig. Sonst war er immer still und in sich gekehrt geworden, nun lachte er einfach weiter und spazierte aus den sich öffnenden Aufzugtüren an verwirrt dreinschauenden Kollegen vorbei in sein Büro.

Er und Cara kannten sich gerade mal fünf Tage, und sie hatte scheinbar mehr bewirkt als jeder noch so kleine Versuch von irgendjemand anderem, ihm zu helfen...

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich auch der Admiral auf den Weg in sein Büro.

„Schön, dass ich zur allgemeinen Belustigung beitragen konnte", murmelte Cara und spazierte ebenfalls zu ihrem Arbeitsraum, konnte ihn jedoch nicht ohne weiteres betreten. Gestern hatte sie nicht viel Zeit hier drin verbracht, da sie gleich zur Tatortbesichtigung gefahren waren. Wie es aussah, hatte sich erst heute eine Reinigungskraft gefunden, die den Unrat ihrer Vorgängerin beseitigte. Ein ziemlich großer, älterer Mann schwang gerade den Staubsauger und wischte nebenbei mit der linken Hand die Kaffeeflecken von ihrem Schreibtisch.

Bevor sie auch nur Guten Morgen sagen konnte, bahnte sich allerdings ein Niesen seinen unerwünschten Weg. Der Reinigungsmann fuhr erschrocken herum und wedelte mit dem Staubtuch vor ihrer Nase, als wäre sie ein wildgewordener Stier. Der so aufgewirbelte Staub wiederum sorgte nur dafür, dass sie noch einmal niesen musste. Soviel zum Thema vortäuschen

„Gesundheit", meinte der ältere Mann mit den silbergrauen Haaren und kramte in seinen Taschen nach einer Packung Papiertaschentücher.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man in Eisbäche springt", fügte er väterlich lächelnd hinzu, während er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie sich die Nase putzte.

„Das ist hier wohl schon Bürogespräch..."

„Um ehrlich zu sein... das ganze Gebäude redet über nichts anderes." Er warf ihr einen seltsamen, abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Sie sind also die Nachfolgerin von Colonel MacKenzie..."

Nebenan in Harm's Büro klingelte das Telefon, und Cara versuchte, durch die stets offene Bürotüre ihres Kollegen mitzubekommen, um wen es sich bei dem Anrufer handelte. Allerdings redete der Putzmann ohne Punkt und Komma weiter, was es unmöglich machte, auf die Distanz auch nur ein Wort zu verstehen.

„Sie war so eine nette junge Frau... hoffnungslos unordentlich und etwas chaotisch, aber welcher Marine ist das nicht? Den Schreibtisch konnte man unter den Aktenbergen, die sie immer anschleppte kaum sehen, und die Kaffeetassen haben sich hier immer neben Donuts oder Schokolade gestapelt... manchmal, wenn sie nicht da war, hab ich mir einen genommen. Sie muss es mitgekriegt haben, denn das nächste Mal hat sie mir einen angeboten!"

Mittlerweile war er mit Staubsaugen fertig und begann nun, die Aktenschränke an der Wand abzustauben.

„Wissen sie, Colonel MacKenzie lebt nun in Australien... sie hat ihren Mann während eines Austauschprogramms für Militäranwälte, bei dem er mitgemacht hat kennengelernt... die zwei hätten vor zweieinhalb Jahren schon mal beinahe geheiratet, aber dann ist was dazwischen gekommen..."

Na wunderbar... sie hatte hier wohl das männliche Pendant zu sämtlichen weiblichen Klatschbasen der westlichen Welt gefunden. Und er hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden - eine Eigenschaft, die sämtliche Saiyajins an den Menschen generell nicht zu schätzen wussten. Im Gegenteil, sie rief das Verlangen, zuzuschlagen hervor. Ihr Gegenüber, das mittlerweile eifrig damit beschäftigt war, die Jalousien abzustauben wusste das natürlich nicht und plapperte fröhlich weiter wie ein Großvater, der über eine Enkelin sprach.

„Ich glaube ja, dass Rabb irgendwie was damit zu tun hat. Irgendwas lief da zwischen den beiden, müssen sie wissen, aber fragen sie mich nicht was..."

Das würde sie garantiert nicht tun. Sie holte gerade Luft, um ihn aus ihrem Büro zu schmeißen, als Commander Rabb seinen Kopf durch die offene Tür streckte.

„Bethesda hat grade angerufen. Wilkes kann verhört werden. Morgen, Sam!" grüßte er die Reinigungskraft und wunderte sich über den dankbaren Blick und die plötzliche Eile seiner Partnerin. Diese wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, klemmte sich ihre Aktentasche unter den Arm und begann, ihre Lederhandschuhe wieder anzuziehen. Sie war schon halb im Aufzug, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und Harm immer noch perplex vor ihrer Bürotür stehen sah.

„Kommen sie?"

**1400 Z-Zeit (09:00 Uhr EST)**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital,**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

„Können sie sich überhaupt an irgendetwas erinnern, das an diesem Abend vorgefallen ist?" Die Befragung von Gunnery Sergeant Andrew Wilkes verlief alles andere als zufriedenstellend. Er wusste noch, dass er mit einigen Kollegen und Kolleginnen ein Bier trinken gewesen war. Sie hatten nur noch ein paar freie Tage gehabt, bevor sie in den Irak mussten, und das wollten sie feiern. Wie er allerdings in das Waldstück am Ufer des Shenandoah gelangt war, konnte er ihnen nicht sagen.

„Das nächste, was ich noch weiß ist, dass sieben Frauen um mich herumstanden, mit roten Kutten..." meinte der Mann leise und wickelte sich noch enger in seine Decke. Alleine der Gedanke daran, wie lange er dort draußen gefroren hatte ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Woher wussten sie, dass es Frauen waren, wenn sie diese Kutten anhatten?" Harm hatte Cara eines dieser Kleidungsstücke, die er von dem früheren Wicca-Fall kannte beschrieben, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass man nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, wer darunter steckte.

„Nun ja, Ma'am... sie haben sie ausgezogen..." Cara konnte spüren, dass es ihm peinlich war, in ihrer Gegenwart darüber zu sprechen.

„Und dann?" fragte sie so neutral wie möglich.

Wilkes zögerte sichtlich.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht mehr. Erst war mir heiß, und dann wurde es immer kälter. Irgendwann habe ich gedacht: Das war's. Ich bin erst hier im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht."

Harm warf dem Mann einen verständnisvollen Blick zu, während seine Partnerin begann, in dem weißen Krankenzimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Ihre Absätze klackten bei jedem Schritt scharf auf dem Fußboden, und schließlich ließ sie sich, selbst davon genervt auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen.

„Würden sie denn irgendeine der Frauen wiedererkennen?" erkundigte sie sich und wusste eine Sekunde später, dass auch die Antwort darauf negativ ausfallen würde.

Später auf dem Parkplatz des Navy-Krankenhauses wusste sie immer noch nicht, was sie von der ganzen Geschichte halten sollte. Auch Harm sah etwas ratlos aus der Wäsche.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass dieses Trauma eine Amnesie hervorruft. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, weshalb sich die Wiccavereinigung neuerdings an Nichtmitgliedern vergreift", sinnierte er vor sich hin, während sie zu ihrem Wagen spazierten.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte die junge Frau ein überraschtes „Uh!" neben sich und sah, wie der baumlange Ex-Pilot dieses Mal Bekanntschaft mit einer eisigen Pfütze machte.

Harm Rabb war ziemlich verwundert, dass er sich nicht mit gebrochenen Gliedern auf dem Krankenhausparkplatz wiederfand. Ein schraubstockartiger Griff um seinen linken Oberarm hatte ihn davor bewahrt, Bekanntschaft mit der Asphaltdecke zu machen.

„Müssen sie mir eigentlich alles nachmachen?" fragte sie ihn amüsiert, während sie ihn, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Anstrengung zu zeigen wieder auf seine eigenen Füße stellte.

„Ich werde ihre Petition um Spikes an Navy-Winterschuhen unterstützen", antwortete er automatisch, bevor ihm auffiel, dass ihn gerade diese zierliche, um 20 Zentimeter kleinere Frau davor bewahrt hatte, sich sämtliche Knochen zu brechen.

„Wie..?" Sein ganzes Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen.

Das brachte sie irgendwie in Erklärungsnot.

„Tja... ich bin stärker als ich aussehe. Gute Gene!" meinte sie schließlich lapidar, und hoffte, er würde es auch dabei bewenden lassen. Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, und nach kurzem Zögern und einem großen Schritt ÜBER die Pfütze hinweg folgte ihr ein nachdenklicher Harm.

Als sie in der Corvette saßen und Cara den Zündschlüssel drehte, warf er ihr immer noch sonderbare Blicke zu.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich im Fahrersitz zurück. Sie konnte doch nicht auf diese Weise ihre Tarnung verlieren.

„Sie werden sich nicht mit keiner Antwort zufrieden geben, hab ich recht?" fragte sie ohne ihn anzusehen und fuhr rückwärts aus der Parklücke.

Natürlich würde er nicht. Das hatte er noch nie, und er würde sicher auch nicht gerade jetzt damit anfangen.

„Nun ja... ich glaube es ist normal sich zu wundern, wenn sie ohne weiteres 175 Pfund auffangen, ohne dabei auch nur das Gesicht zu verziehen."

„Tja, ich schätze sie hatten Glück... Ich stemme beizeiten Gewichte, und mein Limit liegt bei 180 Pfund – _naja... eher ein Vielfaches an Tonnen, aber das musste er nun wirklich nicht wissen...-_ und es waren nur 170 Pfund..." Na toll. Jetzt hatte sie ihm auch noch verraten, dass sie sein Gewicht aus einmal auffangen kannte. Harm warf ihr immer noch ungläubige Blicke zu.

„Wären sie lieber auf den Boden gekracht?" fragte sie schließlich etwas säuerlich.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Dann hören sie auf, sich zu beschweren, Sailor."

**1630 Z-Zeit (11:30 Uhr EST)**

**USMC-Stützpunkt**

**Quantico, Virginia**

Die junge Frau, die in dem eigens für den Zweck einer Befragung freigemachten Raum auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß verschränkte nervös die Finger ineinander, nur um sich Sekunden später fahrig durch ihre kurzen braunen Haare zu streichen oder ihre Nasenspitze zu kratzen.

Harm hatte mit der Befragung begonnen, nachdem sie ihn mehr als reserviert gegrüßt hatte. Im großen und ganzen erzählte sie ihnen genau die Geschichte, die schon in dem Bericht gestanden hatte. Und trotzdem musste er ihr fast jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen.

„Wie lange sind sie schon Mitglied der Wicca-Vereinigung?" fragte er gerade und die Rekrutin Laura Foxe zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Ich bin nicht bei dieser Vereinigung. Ich war lediglich joggen, und habe diesen armen Mann rufen gehört. Also hab ich einen Krankenwagen gerufen..."

Hätte Cara nicht vorher schon gewusst, dass die Frau log, so wäre sie sich spätestens jetzt dessen sicher gewesen. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich drastisch erhöht, sie hatte rote Wangen und begann, leicht zu schwitzen.

Harm wollte sie gerade darauf ansprechen, dass sie Wilkes unmöglich gehört haben konnte, als sich seine Partnerin aus ihrer etwas teilnahmslosen Haltung regte, nach vorne beugte, die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch aufstützte und ihrerseits nun die Hände faltete.

Ihre Miene wie in Stein gemeißelt durchbohrte sie die Zeugin mit einem einzigen Blick aus ihren grünen Augen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie uns nun zur Abwechslung mal die Wahrheit erzählen, Miss Wolfe?" sagte sie schneidend, und wieder zuckte die junge Rekrutin zusammen.

„Foxe", korrigierte sie trotzdem automatisch. Wieder machte ihre Herzfrequenz einen Sprung nach oben, als sie versuchte, ihre Version zu bestätigen.

„Das ist die Wahrheit! Ich war joggen. Und ich habe ihn gehört!"

Harm hatte noch niemanden, der so zierlich war wie seine neue Partnerin sich derart bedrohlich von einem Stuhl erheben sehen. Sie lief die paar Schritte um den Tisch herum, und wieder klackten ihre Absätze laut auf dem Boden.

„Wissen sie, wir haben da gestern was ausprobiert. Sie müssten schon die Ohren eines Luchses haben, um überhaupt von dieser Brücke aus jemanden schreien zu hören. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Wilkes gerade mal noch in der Lage war, zu flüstern."

Laura Foxe warf einen beunruhigten Blick hinter sich, wo die Anwältin nun stand und sich langsam nach vorne beugte.

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mich anlügt. Nie im Leben können sie ihn gehört haben. Wissen sie, was ich glaube, Miss Wolfe? Dass sie bei dieser mitternächtlichen Party, auf der sie Wilkes beinahe umgebracht haben mit von der Partie waren, und hinterher Gewissensbisse gekriegt haben."

„Ich habe nicht... Ich meine, ich habe..." stammelte die Rekrutin, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass die schwarzhaarige Anwältin schon wieder einen falschen Nachnamen benutzt hatte.

Harm beobachtete die Szene mit wachsender Neugierde. Commander McLachlan wusste besser als er, wer bisher an dem Fall beteiligt war, und wie alle Beteiligten hießen. Was sie mit diesem Spielchen bezweckte, war ihm schleierhaft.

„Also, sie haben ihn nicht gehört", konstatierte diese gerade und positionierte sich wieder komplett hinter dem Stuhl der jungen Frau, die sie nun nicht mehr sehen konnte. Was diese nur noch nervöser machte.

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht gehört", gab sie schließlich leise zu und senkte den Kopf.

„Aber sie wussten, wo er war, und dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange zu leben haben würde. Weil sie bei dieser seltsamen Veranstaltung anwesend waren."

Laura Foxe drehte erschrocken ihren Kopf nach rechts, von wo nun die Stimme der Anwältin kam. Dieses Mal hatte sie sich so leise bewegt, dass sie geglaubt hatte, der Commander würde noch hinter ihr stehen.

„Ja... ich... ich... Ich möchte mit meinem Anwalt sprechen", wisperte die junge Frau und senkte ihren Kopf wieder.

Harm hingegen erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Sie hatten nun jede Menge, womit sie arbeiten konnten, auch wenn diese Zeugin hier keinen einzigen Namen der anderen Frauen, die beteiligt gewesen waren genannt hatte. Aber mehr war wahrscheinlich momentan auch nicht aus ihr herauszukriegen.

„Sie stehen unter Arrest, Rekrut Foxe", ordnete er an und ließ die Wache in den Raum, während er seiner Partnerin die Tür aufhielt und sie an ihm vorbei hindurchschlüpfte.

„Wir werden uns sicher wiedersehen, Miss WOLFE!" prophezeite sie noch einmal über ihre Schulter, bevor Harm die Tür schloss.

Er konnte noch ein leise gemurmeltes ‚Foxe...' hinter sich hören. Vor ihm kicherte Cara.

„Ich wusste, es handelt sich um eine primitive Kreatur", zitierte sie gedämpft vor sich hin, während Harm zu ihr aufschloss.

„Das grenzte ja schon an psychologische Kriegsführung. Aber was hat es mit dem Namen auf sich? Wenn sie sie damit verwirren wollten, dann hat es funktioniert", lächelte er. Er hatte recht gehabt, was es mit ihren Verhörfähigkeiten auf sich hatte.

„Ach, das bot sich einfach so an."1 Jede weitere Aussage dazu würde sie verweigern.

„Ich sterbe vor Hunger. Ist das Essen in der Kantine einigermaßen annehmbar?" wechselte sie stattdessen das Thema.

„Tja, der Gemüseeintopf letztes mal war... genießbar", antwortete der hochgewachsene Vegetarier mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

**1845 Z-Zeit ( 13:45 Uhr EST)**

**Offiziersmesse**

**Quantico, Virginia**

"Noch Kaffee, Sir?" Die junge Frau in der Kantine klang nicht gerade begeistert von ihrem Job. Cara hob nicht einmal den Kopf von ihren Notizen. Irgendwie war ihr Mittagessen zu einem Arbeitsessen ausgeufert, bei dem sie nun in den Akten der zweifelfrei Wicca-Angehörigen nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen wühlten.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Partner ja sagen würde. Er gab es zwar nicht zu, aber er war ein regelrechter Coffeinjunkie...

Auch Rabb hielt nach seinem Ja lediglich seine Tasse mit der linken Hand hoch, um dem jungen Private die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihm einzuschenken.

Ein schmerzvoller Schrei ließ Cara aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Der junge Private stand mit der fast leeren Kaffeekanne neben einem fluchenden, herumtänzelnden, mit spitzen Fingern seine mit heißer Flüssigkeit getränkte Hose aus seinem Schritt zupfenden Harmon Rabb, während die losen Blätter einer Akte, die er vom Tisch gefegt hatte langsam zu Boden flatterten.

„Gott Verdammt! Können sie nicht besser aufpassen!"

„Es tut mir Leid..."

Cara traute ihren Augen nicht. Die junge Frau musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen!

Als der Private schließlich in die Küche flüchtete, hatte Cara nicht vor, das auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Man hatte schon dieser ominösen Joggerin jedes noch so kleine Wort herauskitzeln müssen. Wenn das wieder so ein kläglicher Versuch war, sie abzulenken, dann Gnade ihr Gott.

Tatsächlich fand sie den Private direkt hinter der Küchentür, wo sie sich vor Lachen ausschüttete.

„Darf ich mitlachen, Private?" Sie bemühte sich, keinen scharfen Ton anzuschlagen. Das war Absicht gewesen. Und sie hatte vor, herauszufinden, weshalb. Also lächelte sie vorsichtshalber einmal.

„Männer sind solche Babys... haben sie sein Gesicht gesehen? Wie wehleidig..."

„Tja, wer auch immer da vom starken Geschlecht redet, nicht wahr?" meinte sie und lächelte sie so kumpelhaft, wie es nur möglich war an.

„Diese Aktion hätte Mandy gefallen... Sie kriegen es ja sicher auch jeden Tag mit, oder Commander? Vorne herum tut das Militär immer so aufgeschlossen und emanzipiert... aber kennen sie eine einzige Frau, die wirklich was zu sagen hat?" plapperte sie vor sich hin und puffte Cara freundschaftlich in die Seite. Lange konnte sie noch nicht bei der Truppe sein, sonst hätte sie sich so etwas sicher nicht erlaubt. Den Namen ‚Mandy' musste sie sich allerdings merken.

„Sie sind auch ein Mitglied der Wicca, hab ich recht?" Cara behielt den jungen Private aus dem Augenwinkel im Blick und begann, den Filter in die Kaffeemaschine einzusetzen und Pulver nachzufüllen.

„Dann müssen sie doch auch von dem armen Mann gehört haben, der bei einer Zeremonie beinahe im Wald erfroren wäre..."

„Ach, der hatte es nicht anders verdient. Der Gunny konnte ziemlich unfair werden... leider hat er nie Kaffee getrunken, sonst hätte ich da auch mal... naja", antwortete die junge Frau im Plauderton mit einem breiten Grinsen und vollführte eine Kipp-Geste.

Das reichte. Sie hatte sich verplappert. Cara ließ die freundliche Miene verschwinden und baute sich in voller Größe vor ihr auf.

„Sie finden es lustig, einem Vorgesetzten heißen Kaffee über die Genitalien zu schütten!" schrie sie der jungen Frau in ihrer besten Drill-Sergeant-Stimme mitten ins Gesicht. Als diese vor ihr zurückwich, hatte sie nicht vor, es auf dieser einen Anschuldigung beruhen zu lassen.

„Wer hat gesagt, sie sollen sich rühren, Private Chalmers!" las sie den Namen der jungen Frau von ihrer Uniform ab. „ Mit dieser Einstellung werden sie nicht alt werden im Corps. Im Gegenteil, ich werde höchst persönlich dafür sorgen, dass man sie rausschmeißt! Sie können in einem Drive In versuchen, mit ihrer Einstellung einen Job zu finden, aber nicht hier, wo man sich aufeinander verlassen können muss, ohne dass irgendeine durchgeknallte Feministin Amok läuft! Haben sie das verstanden?"

„Aber ich..."

„Ich fragte: Haben sie das verstanden, Private!"

„Ja, Ma'am.." Kleinlaut sank die junge Frau gegen die Küchentür.

Die Auseinandersetzung hatte mittlerweile Zuschauer bekommen. Cara befahl einem der umstehenden Soldaten, den Private in die Arrestzelle zu bringen. Immerhin hatte sie einen ranghohen Offizier angegriffen.

Harm schien allerdings nicht sehr begeistert von ihrem Ausbruch zu sein. Die Kantine war wie verlassen, wollte doch keiner den Commander, der mit nassen Hosen in der Gegend herumstand beschämen.

„Musste das sein... so laut?" fragte er mit einem peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck, während er den abkühlenden Stoff immer noch einige Zentimeter von seiner Haut fernhielt.

„Ging nicht leiser... sorry. Aber diese Frauen hier haben eine Einstellung, die jedem Höhlenmenschen gerecht würde. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Danke für diese Reaktion. Das letzte Mal wurde ich von meiner Partnerin ausgelacht."

Commander McLachlan sah ihn erschrocken an. Was für eine fiese Person war das denn gewesen? Es musste doch höllisch wehtun, ausgerechnet auf seinen besten Freund heißen Kaffee geschüttet zu bekommen.

„Ich frage besser nicht, woran sie gerade denken", schloss Rabb aus ihrem Schweigen.

„Ich kann auch gerne aussprechen, dass das nicht gerade das angenehmste Gefühl für Klein-...", antwortete sie prompt, ohne auch nur rot zu werden.

„Rotes Licht, Commander!" meinte Harm mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich weiß..." Sie unterließ einen Kommentar, dass er offensichtlich errötet war.

Statt dessen begann sie, in den Akten zu wühlen. Es gab nur eine Amanda unter allen bekannten Wicca-Anhängern.

„Sie hat etwas von einer Mandy erwähnt, der dieses Attentat wohl sehr gut gefallen hätte. Ich schlage vor, wir lassen sämtliche weiblichen Wicca-Anhänger hier antanzen, und befragen sie... morgen", meinte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Kollegen.

„Weshalb denn erst morgen?" Harm ließ probeweise den Stoff los und stellte fest, dass er kühl genug war, um wieder in Kontakt mit seiner Haut zu kommen.

„Weil ich sie erstens jetzt mal nach Hause fahren werde, damit sie sich umziehen können..."

„Und zweitens?"

„Zweites sollen die ruhig ein bisschen schmoren. Ungewissheit macht die Menschen immer so herrlich unsicher, und sie plaudern leichter etwas aus. Weglaufen kann sowieso niemand."

Das stimmte. Der CO hatte eine Ausgangssperre verhängt, nachdem es zu einigen Schlägereien in den umliegenden Kneipen gekommen war.

„Nach Hause hört sich irgendwie gut an", gab der Ex-Pilot zu.

**1920 Z-Zeit (14:20 Uhr EST)**

**Nördlich der Union-Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Harm hatte seinen Mantel über den Kleiderständer neben der Tür geworfen und war anschließend ins Badezimmer verschwunden, Cat dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Kannst du wenigstens aufhören, mir zwischen den Beinen herumzustreichen, wenn ich mich umziehe?" konnte ihn Cara scherzhaft schimpfen hören, während Tom sie mit seinen himmelblauen Augen so flehend ansah, dass sie ihm beinahe wirklich abnahm, er stünde kurz vor dem Verhungern.

„Okay, aber nur ein kleines Bisschen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dick und fett wirst, mein Kleiner", resignierte sie schließlich und holte eine Dose aus Harm's Kühlschrank. Der kleine Kater machte sich gierig über seinen Fressnapf her.

Im selben Moment klingelte Harm's Handy in seiner Jackentasche. Erst wollte er einfach hinauslaufen, beschloss dann jedoch, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit war, vor seiner Partnerin in Boxershorts herumzulaufen.

„Könnten sie bitte mal...?" rief er statt dessen in den Wohnbereich und hörte gleich darauf wieder ihre Absätze auf dem Boden.

„Sicher, gerne."

Cara angelte das kleine Mobiltelefon aus der Manteltasche und wunderte sich kurz, wie Harm mit seinen großen Händen mit diesem kleinen Ding überhaupt zurecht kam. Sie musste ständig aufpassen, dass sie die Dinger nicht einfach zerquetschte... er musste Probleme haben, die Tasten richtig zu treffen... oder er war wirklich fingerfertig...

Das gehört jetzt nicht hier her, Cara...

„Ja, hier..."

Am anderen Ende meldete sich eine ziemlich verwirrt klingende Stimme, die sie nicht ausreden ließ.

„Ich dachte, das wäre die Nummer von Commander Rabb?" fragte Antony DiNozzo verwundert.

„Ist es auch, Agent DiNozzo. Und wenn sie mich zu Ende hätten reden lassen, dann wüssten sie, dass ich seine Partnerin bin, und er grade nicht ans Handy gehen kann. Was gibt es denn neues?" meinte sie etwas genervt.

„Nun ja, die Leiche von gestern. Der Mann war ein Angehöriger der Marines und wurde durch einen Kopfschuss getötet", brachte der NCIS-Agent seine Neuigkeiten an die Frau.

„Erzählen sie mir auch etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß?"

„Unser Pathologe meint, er wäre schon so an die zwei Monate da unten. In Quantico ist um diese Zeit ein Staff Sergeant namens Harrison O'Leary verschwunden." Tony wartete erneut auf einen Kommentar dieser undurchschaubaren, jungen Frau, die er schon länger kannte, als er es jemals zugeben würde. Irgendwie war sie ihm immer noch etwas unheimlich, aber er konnte zumindest sagen, was dieses Gefühl in ihm hervorrief. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihm bewusst, dass Commander McLachlan nichts gesagt hatte, sondern darauf wartete, dass er weiterredete.

„Ähm... Wir warten noch auf die Identifizierung, aber sollte es O'Leary gewesen sein..."

„War er auch Mitglied bei Wicca?" unterbrach ihn diesmal Cara. Dieser ganze bürokratische Identifizierungskrimskrams interessierte sie nicht die Bohne. Zu wissen, dass man das genetische Profil des Mannes gerade durch eine Datenbank jagte half nicht das geringste bei der Aufklärung des Falles.

„Das... das weiß ich nicht..."

„Dann schlage ich vor, sie finden es heraus. Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas, das für uns von Interesse ist?" Sie sagte es nicht einmal unhöflich oder drohend. Trotzdem konnte sie förmlich vor sich sehen, wie der Agent seinen Telefonhörer wie eine giftige Schlange in der Hand hielt.

„Bist du mal wieder auf dem Kriegspfad, Cara?" fragte der Bundesagent leise in den Hörer und erhielt darauf ein leises Lachen.

„Nein, ich bin nur etwas genervt von dem Fall. Und jetzt beantworte bitte meine Frage, als hätten die letzten zwei Sätze nicht stattgefunden. Du weißt, dass du mich verraten könntest", flüsterte sie ebenso leise zurück.

„Äh..." DiNozzo machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Wie war noch mal die Frage?" grinste es schließlich am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Du sollst herausfinden, ob O'Leary Mitglied bei diesen Verrückten war. Und jetzt tu gefälligst so, als hätte ich dir grade den Kopf gewaschen!" zischte Cara und sah sich um. Harm brauchte Gott sei dank etwas länger, um sich umzuziehen.

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich werde mich nochmal melden, wenn die Leiche einwandfrei identifiziert ist, oder sich sonst etwas ergibt", antwortete Tony und zog pflichtschuldig den Kopf ein.

Kate Todd beobachtete ihren Kollegen verwundert. Er schien richtiggehend froh zu sein, dass das Telefonat beendet war und legte den Hörer mit einem beinahe angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck auf, nur um ihn dann ungläubig anzustarren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Tony? Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade eine Morddrohung erhalten..."

„Gott, ich hoffe, dass mir Commander McLachlan niemals androht, mich umzubringen. Ich fürchte nämlich, sie hätte Erfolg mit ihrem Vorhaben", gab er ehrlich zu. Und wie sie Erfolg haben würde. Wer legte sich bitteschön freiwillig mit einer Saiyajin an?

„Commander McLachlan? Tony, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Die würde ich mit links schaffen", meinte Kate siegessicher, nur um sich einen der seltenen, ernsten Gesichtsausdrücke ihres Kollegen einzufangen.

„Meinst du."

1 _Hab ich aus einer meiner Lieblingsserien, ‚Remington Steele' gediebstahlt. Darin geht es um die Privatdetektivin Laura Holt, die einen Chef, Remington Steele, für sich erfindet, da in den 80ern, in denen die Serie spielt, sicher kaum jemand zu einer Frau gegangen wäre. Ein Trickbetrüger (gorgeous Pierce Brosnan) findet das schließlich heraus, übernimmt diese Rolle, und wird schließlich Remington Steele, und zu einem annehmbaren Detektiv an Lauras Seite, der seinem Faible für Krawatten frönt, wie jede halbwegs normale Frau ihrem Schuhtick . Jedenfalls hatten sie da in der ersten Staffel eine Sekretärin namens Bernice Foxe, die er konsequent Miss Wolfe genannt hat, anfangs, weil er sich den Namen wohl einfach nicht merken konnte, später einfach, um sie zu ärgern..._


	5. Chapter 5

**2000 Z-Zeit (15:00 Uhr EST)**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm steuerte, nachdem sie den Aufzug verlassen hatten zielsicher auf die kleine Küche des Hauptquartiers zu.

„Nach dem Fiasko grade eben wollen sie schon wieder Kaffee trinken?" grinste seine Partnerin neben ihm, während sie mühelos mit seinen langen Schritten mithielt.

„Nun ja, ich habe nicht vor, mir das Zeug nochmal über die Hose zu kippen. Außerdem kann ja der Kaffee nichts für durchgeknallte Marinesoldaten", meinte Harm ebenfalls lächelnd und bekam die verwunderten Blicke, die ihm seine Kollegen allesamt zuwarfen gar nicht mit.

In der Küche waren Stimmen zu hören, und Harm stoppte, die Klinke in der Hand, als er hörte, wer sich da unterhielt.

„Glauben sie mir, Harriet, sie hätten das gar nicht mitkriegen wollen. Es war schlimmer als jeder Streit, den er jemals mit dem Colonel hatte. Ich habe den Commander noch nie schreien hören, bis auf damals, als die Sache mit Lieutenant Singer war... Gestern hat er mir eindeutig mehr Angst gemacht. Und sie erst... Furchterregend! Und dann _wusch_, ist wieder alles gut... das ist doch absolut seltsam", meinte Jennifer Coates und nippte an ihrem Cappuccino.

Harriet nahm einen großen Bissen von ihrer Hering-Tomaten-Weißbrot-Käse-Gurken-Kreation und nickte zustimmend.

„Das Letzte, was wir hier brauchen können ist, dass es so weitergeht, wie die beiden aufgehört haben. Ich kann Mac echt nicht verstehen. Sie ist meine Freundin, aber was sie Harm angetan hat..." Harriet schüttelte den Kopf und nahm gedankenvoll noch einen Bissen, bevor sie ihr Sandwich auf einem Teller, den sie auf ihrem Bäuchlein abgestellt hatte ablegte.

„Und jetzt hat er schon wieder so eine temperamentvolle Partnerin mit Bindungsproblemen abgekriegt..." sinnierte Coates und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie mit Bruce Carmichael verlobt war", fuhr sie anschließend fort.

„Dem Senator, der zuvor beim Navy-Geheimdienst war?" wollte Harriet wissen.

„Ja. Sie soll ihm das Herz gebrochen haben."

Während Harm draußen vor der Tür noch das Gesicht verzog bei dem Gedanken an Carmichael, dem er nach der Sache, bei der Meg beinahe an einem Kopfschuss gestorben wäre die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte, schob sich Cara energisch an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Türe. Seelenruhig marschierte sie in den Raum und goss sich scheinbar gleichmütig eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Anschließend wandte sie sich an die beiden Frauen, die ertappt und mit einem schuldbewussten Blick zu ihr aufsahen.

Cara wartete, bis ihr durchbohrender Blick seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte, bevor sie etwas sagte.

„Ich habe ihm die Nase, und nicht das Herz gebrochen. Nach einer Fehlgeburt", meinte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Harriet, „sollte man nämlich Beistand bei seinem Partner finden und nicht mit dessen Spekulationen, wie er diese ‚Tragödie' für seinen Wahlkampf benutzen kann konfrontiert werden!" warf sie eiskalt in den Raum, bevor sie sich wieder umwandte und an Harm, der sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte vorbei in ihr Büro stolzierte.

Dieser warf den beiden schockierten Frauen einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Er wusste, dass die beiden besonders etwas für Klatsch übrig hatten. Aber dieses Mal hatten sie es übertrieben.

„Dafür werden sie sich entschuldigen. Heute noch. Und wenn ich noch einmal mitkriege, dass sie sich hier über ihre Kollegen das Maul zerreißen, wird das Folgen haben", meinte er in dem leisen Ton, der klar machte, dass in diesem Fall nicht mit ihm zu spaßen war.

Dann wandte auch er sich um und ging.

Die Tür zu ihrem Büro war offen. Als er vorsichtig seinen Kopf hineinstreckte konnte er sehen, dass sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß, ihren Kaffee trank, und sich eine Akte von dem Stapel auf ihrem Schreibtisch genommen hatte.

„Ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung?" fragte er leise, während er ganz in den Raum marschierte.

Cara hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn etwas erstaunt an.

„Weshalb sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mitkriege, wie sich jemand darüber das Maul zerreißt. Aber das geht nur mich und Bruce etwas an."

Sie lächelte Harm breit an und lehnte sich in ihrem Bürostuhl zurück.

„Glauben sie mir, so etwas haut mich nicht um." Es war lediglich ein weiterer Nachteil ihrer veränderten Physiologie, die mehr auf Kampf als auf Fortpflanzung ausgelegt war.

„Ich weiß, weshalb ich das Kind nicht austragen konnte, und ich habe eine große Familie, die für mich da ist. Kein Grund zur Sorge", meinte sie, und konnte deutlich sehen, dass er ihr das nicht abnahm. Ob er seiner früheren Partnerin gegenüber auch diesen Beschützerinstinkt gezeigt hatte?

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid", sagte ihr Gegenüber mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Cara's Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch.

„Das ist lieb von ihnen, Commander..."

So, nun ist er also schon lieb...

Harm wurde es langsam etwas unbehaglich, in Cara's Büro herumzustehen und kein Gesprächsthema zu haben, das erfreulicher, oder geschäftsmäßiger war. Verlegen zupfte er an seinem Ohrläppchen, bevor er sich wieder zum Gehen wandte.

„Ich bin dann nebenan..."

Kaum war er aus der Tür getreten, klopfte es auch schon leise. Harriet Sims-Roberts und Jen Coates drückten sich vor dem Eingang zu ihrem Büro herum.

„Kommen sie rein, Lieutenant, Petty Officer."

„Es... es tut mir leid, Ma'am", begann Coates sich zu entschuldigen.

„Wir wussten ja nicht, dass sie und der Senator so einen schweren Verlust erlitten haben", fuhr Harriet mit Tränen in den Augen fort und streichelte unbewusst über ihr Bäuchlein. Die beiden sahen so erschüttert aus, dass sie nun ihrerseits Cara Leid taten.

„Machen sie es nicht schlimmer, als es ist, meine Damen. Ihre Entschuldigung ist angenommen. Aber sorgen sie dafür, dass sie in meiner Gegenwart nur noch über Dienstliches oder Kochrezepte reden, ja?"

Die beiden jungen Frauen atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Ja, Ma'am."

Harriet schien jedoch noch etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben.

„Ma'am... mein Mann und ich, wir veranstalten am Heiligabend vor dem Kirchgang immer eine kleine Party für die Kollegen. Sollten sie noch nichts anderes vorhaben, würde ich sie gerne dazu einladen." Das war das mindeste, fand die werdende Mutter, was sie als Wiedergutmachung anbieten konnte.

Cara dachte kurz nach. Sie hatte ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, über die Feiertage Washington zu verlassen. Zu viel musste noch in der Wohnung getan werden. Und Kurzbesuche bei ihrer Familie waren schließlich alles andere als ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit...

„Ich komme sehr gerne, Lieutenant", sagte sie lächelnd.

**1300 Z-Zeit (08:00 Uhr EST)**

**Mittwoch, 17. Dezember 2003**

**USMC-Stützpunkt**

**Quantico, Virginia**

„Wissen sie, langsam könnten wir mit der Nummer auftreten."

Harm beobachtete belustigt, wie die junge Frau, die er gerade zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen nach einer Begegnung der dritten Art mit einer vereisten Pfütze aufgefangen hatte, langsam erst ihr linkes und dann ihr rechtes Auge öffnete. Hinter ihnen brauste ein weiteres Auto mit Karacho auf den Parkplatz und hielt schließlich mit quietschenden Reifen in einer Parklücke in der Nähe der roten Corvette.

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie das nicht mit Absicht machen?" fragte der Navy-Commander amüsiert und stellte seine Partnerin wieder auf die Beine.

„Sie meinen, ich trete rein zufällig mit meinem ach so wintertauglichen Schuhwerk auf die einzige Eispfütze auf dem ganzen Parkplatz, um in ihren starken Armen zu laden?" grinste Cara breit zurück. Aus dem eben angekommenen Auto stiegen drei Personen aus, von denen zwei ziemlich blass um die Nase schienen.

„Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?" meinte die Anwältin ironisch und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, während nun Harm's Lächeln in die Breite wuchs, als er ihr folgte. Die drei Personen hatten inzwischen zu ihnen aufgeschlossen.

„Sie scheinen ja eine umwerfende Wirkung auf Frauen zu haben, Commander Rabb", feixte Tony, zwinkerte Cara zu und handelte sich prompt einen schmerzhaften Stoß mit dem Ellbogen von seiner Partnerin ein.

„Sie sind ja bloss neidisch, Agent DiNozzo." Harm hatte dieses Mal nicht vor, sich von dem Italo-Amerikaner seine gute Laune verderben zu lassen. Galant öffnete er den beiden Frauen die Tür.

„Und, wen wollen sie heute verhören?"

Agent Gibbs schien kurz in seinem Gedächtnis zu kramen, dennoch war es für einen geübten Beobachter mehr als offensichtlich, dass er die Anwälte eigentlich aus seinem Fall heraushalten wollte. Schließlich entschloss er sich doch dazu, mit der Farbe herauszurücken.

„Lance Corporal Amanda Harris. Sie wurde vor einem halben Jahr hier her versetzt, weil sie bei einem Trainingskampf ihren Vorgesetzten beinahe umgebracht hätte. Scheint irgendso ein Kampfsportfreak zu sein", erklärte der Agent und marschierte ebenfalls durch die von Harm aufgehaltene Tür.

„Hat scheinbar ein Problem mit männlichen Vorgesetzten. Unser Toter war Angehöriger von Wicca, und unser Pathologe hat herausgefunden, dass man ihn, bevor er erschossen wurde noch ziemlich verprügelt hat. Die Art einiger Verletzungen lässt auf eine asiatische Kampfsportart schließen. Jemand hat uns gesagt, dass sich die beiden ständig in der Wolle hatten."

Vor dem improvisierten Verhörraum waren dieses Mal Stühle aufgestellt worden, auf denen sich nun 34 mehr oder weniger begeisterte junge Frauen tummelten und sich fragten, was man eigentlich von ihnen wollte, und weshalb einige bewaffnete Wachen dafür sorgten, dass sie blieben, wo sie waren.

Jethro Gibbs trat schließlich in die Menge der Frauen hinein und rief den Namen seiner Verdächtigen auf.

„Lance Corporal Amanda Harris!"

Die Angesprochene erhob sich, während Cara blitzschnell registrierte, wie die anderen Frauen reagierten. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, dass vor allem sechs andere schnell zu ihr aufsahen, dann aber so taten, als hätten sie noch nie in ihrem Leben etwas mit Amanda Harris zu tun gehabt. Eine von ihnen war Susan Chalmers, die am Vortag Harm den Kaffee über die Hose gekippt hatte, und auch Laura Foxe saß dabei.

Amanda Harris sah für die Begriffe der Anwältin eher nach Supermodel als nach Marine-Soldatin aus. Sie war ziemlich groß, schlank, hatte lange, blonde Haare und große, unschuldig dreinblickende blaue Augen.

„Mit wem wollen wir dann anfangen? Diese Mandy war unser bisher einziger Anhaltspunkt..." wisperte ihr Harm ins Ohr.

Seine Partnerin sah sich noch einmal in der Runde um und taxierte vor allem ihre sechs auserwählten Opfer. Die junge Frau, die direkt neben dem Lance Corporal gesessen hatte, sah ihrer Vorgesetzten, als sie in den Raum gebracht wurde, wieder kurz hinterher und spielte nebenbei nervös mit ihren Fingern. Ihre ganze Aura wirkte überaus fahrig und unsicher. ‚Descoine' stand auf ihrem Namensschild an der Jacke.

„Private Rebecca Descoine!" rief sie in die Runde, und freute sich beinahe über den erschrockenen Blick der jungen Frau. Aus ihr würden sie sicher etwas herauskriegen.

Dass sie sich darin etwas getäuscht hatte, zeigte sich schon bei Harm's Frage nach Name und Dienstgrad. Die junge, etwas stämmig gebaute Frau sah dem Anwalt lediglich mit einem treudoofen Blick ins Gesicht, als hätte sie kein Wort seiner Frage verstanden.

Cara ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder und wiederholte die Frage ihres Partners. Komischerweise kam die Antwort nun wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Rebecca Descoine, Private des USMC!" rief die Soldatin und stand stramm hinter ihrem Stuhl.

„Nehmen sie Platz, Private Descoine. Wir haben einige Fragen an sie."

Wieder bekam Harm einen seltsamen Blick zugeworfen. Etwas widerstrebend setzte sich die junge Frau und starrte zwischen den beiden Anwälten hindurch an die Wand. Der Ex-Pilot blätterte etwas wahllos in der Akte, die ihm seine Partnerin in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und fragte sich, warum sie gerade diese Frau ausgewählt hatte. Sie war gerade mal ein Jahr beim Corps und schien sich bisher nicht sonderlich hervorgetan zu haben. Einzige Verbindung zu Lance Corporal Amanda Harris war, dass die beiden im selben Zug dienten... unter Gunnery Sergeant Andrew Wilkes...

„Ich denke, sie haben auch davon gehört, was ihrem Gunny wiederfahren ist. Andrew Wilkes war Ausbilder in ihrem Zug...?" begann er sich langsam vorzutasten.

Statt einer Antwort schob sein Gegenüber ihre Unterlippe nach vorne und begann, darauf herumzunagen.

Neben ihm seufzte Cara und erhielt einen fragenden Blick von ihrem Partner. Sie rollte leicht, so dass nur er es sehen konnte mit den Augen und wiederholte auch diese Frage.

„Gunnery Sergeant Wilkes war Ausbilder in ihrem Zug, Private?"

„Ja, Ma'am. Er war für das Schießtraining verantwortlich!" antwortete die junge Frau und begann, mit ihren Fingern zu spielen.

„Wie war der Gunny so?" Harm hatte eine vage Ahnung, was hier vorging, aber noch war er leitender Ermittler in dieser Sache, also würde man gefälligst IHM Frage und Antwort stehen.

Allerdings sah ihn der Private wieder an, als hätte er ihr gerade ihr Todesurteil unter die Nase gehalten. Cara neben ihm erhob sich wieder von ihrem Stuhl, und begann, wie schon am Vortag, geräuschvoll durch den Raum zu laufen. Wieder blieb sie direkt hinter der Befragten stehen und zog ihr kleines Spielchen ab.

„War er nett? Fair? Hat er sie gut behandelt?" fragte sie so unvermittelt, dass sich die Soldatin erschrocken umdrehte.

„Eher das Gegenteil, Ma'am. Er war ein Sklaventreiber!"

„Sind mehr Angehörige ihres Zuges dieser Meinung?" Harm klappte seine Akte wieder zu und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn wieder ansah. Statt dessen sah sie immer noch hinter sich, als hätte sie ihn gar nicht gehört.

Das reichte. Er konnte auch anders. Zumal Cara scheinbar auf eine Verbindung mit Amanda Harris und jeder Nacht vom 11. auf den 12. Dezember hinauswollte.

Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, so dass Rebecca Descoine zusammenfuhr und sich eingeschüchtert wieder zu ihm drehte.

„Was sind das hier für Sitten? Seit wann behandelt man Vorgesetzte, als seien sie Luft?" begann er in einer beinahe perfekten Imitation Chegwidden's zu seinen besten Gardinenpredigt-Zeiten und starrte die Frau mit seinen blauen Augen in Grund und Boden, bis sie schließlich geschlagen die Lider senkte.

Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich noch einmal zu Cara um, doch die war mittlerweile wieder um den Tisch herumgelaufen und ließ sich neben Harm nieder.

„Sie und Lance Corporal Harris sind in ein und demselben Zug?" fragte er in dem gleichen schneidenden Ton wie zuvor.

„Ja..."murmelte sein Gegenüber leise.

„Wie war das?" Dieses ‚Ich rede nicht mit Männern' würde er ihr schon austreiben.

Etwas verunsichert sah sie ihn an und meinte dann lauter: „Ja, Sir...?"

„Sind sie beide Mitglied der Wicca-Sekte?"

„Ja... Sir..."

Nun war es an der Zeit, dass er ein bisschen psychologische Kriegsführung praktizierte. Gewollt langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Die junge Soldatin starrte den Anwalt an, als wäre er das achte Weltwunder.

„Haben sie in der Nacht von 11. auf den 12. Dezember dieses Jahres an einem Wicca-Ritual in der Nähe von Front Royal am Sheandoah-Ufer teilgenommen?"

Wieder warf Private Descoine Cara einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, erhielt jedoch nur einen etwas desinteressierten, gefühllosen Gesichtsausdruck als Antwort.

„... Nein...", antwortete der junge Private mit deutlichem Zögern. Diesmal lief Harm hinter der Soldatin vorbei und warf seiner Partnerin einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit, Private? Sie, Lance Corporal Harris, Lance Corporal Elizabeth Beecam, PFC Sandra Keating, PFC Jessica Green, Private Laura Foxe und Rekrut Susan Chalmers haben in dieser Nacht den Gunny an einen abgestorbenen Baum gebunden und fünf Lagerfeuer um ihn herum angezündet. Nachdem sie ihn missbraucht haben, ließen sie ihn einfach dort zurück, und haben gehofft, er würde erfrieren", mischte sie sich nun in die Befragung ein und hoffte, die Namen der anderen fünf Frauen richtig im Kopf zu haben. Harm machte ein ebenso erstauntes Gesicht wie die Befragte.

„Woher wissen sie das?" wollte der Private wissen, und bemerkte erste einige Sekunden später, dass sie sich damit selbst verplappert hatte. Schon am Vortag hatte sie Angst gehabt, dass die beiden JAG-Ermittler nicht nur Susan befragen würden, sonder auch sie. Sie hatte diese Nacht kaum geschlafen, und konnte nicht einmal mit Mandy sprechen, da diese meinte, es sei sicherer, sie würden sich eine Zeit lang aus dem Weg gehen. Nun hatte sie sie ungewollt alle verpfiffen...

„Bis gerade eben wusste ich gar nichts mit Sicherheit, außer das Miss Foxe von ihrem Gewissen geplagt wurde und nochmal an den Tatort zurückgekehrt ist, um ihr Opfer zu befreien", erklärte Commander McLachlan der verwirrten jungen Frau.

„Was ich allerdings noch gerne wissen würde ist, weshalb sie das gemacht haben..."

­­­­­­

Gerade, als sie Private Descoine total eingeschüchtert, und vor allem mit allen Informationen, die sie brauchten wieder aus dem Raum entließen, traten aus dem Nebenraum die Special Agents Gibbs und DiNozzo mit Amanda Harris aus der Tür. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatten sie jedoch weitaus weniger erfahren, als sie gehofft hatten. Kate Todd konnte am Gesichtsausdruck von ihrem Boss erkennen, dass er kurz vor dem Explodieren stand. Sie hatte sich unter den hier draußen herumsitzenden Frauen ein wenig umgehört, und hatte zumindest eine Ahnung, wer da so alles mitgespielt hatte...

„Sie halten sich zu unserer Verfügung, Lance Corporal. Wir haben sicher noch weitere Fragen an sie", grummelte der grauhaarige Ermittler gerade, während Tony im Hintergrund : „Sollten sie uns dann irgendwelche Fragen beantworten...", murmelte.

„Oh, das wird nicht nötig sein!" Harm sorgte gerade dafür, dass Private Descoine von einer der Wachen fachgerecht in Handschellen verpackt wurde, und wies nun einen anderen Mann an, dasselbe mit Amanda Harris zu tun.

„Private Descoine hatte uns eine Menge zu erzählen. Unter anderem über ihr Verhältnis zu Staff Sergeant O'Leary oder Andrew Wilkes."

Der blonde Lance Corporal warf ihrer Untergebenen einen bitterbösen Blick zu, schien sich dann jedoch der Anordnung des Offiziers zu fügen. Als die Wache an sie herantrat, streckte sie sogar brav beide Hände nach vorne.

Gerade, als er ihr den Handschellen um die Handgelenke legen wollte, schlug sie seinen Arm jedoch zur Seite und griff sich seine Waffe. Der Marine ging nach einem Handkantenschlag gegen seinen Hals zu Boden, während sich Rebecca Descoine von Harm losriss und eine zweite Wache mit ihrer Schulter rammte.

Während sich der Private wegen ihrer gefesselten Arme erst wieder mühsam vom Boden hochrappeln musste, begann Harris, sich langsam rückwärts den Flur hinabzubewegen, die Waffe im Anschlag auf die Anwälte und NCIS-Agenten gerichtet.

Harm bugsierte instinktiv seine Partnerin hinter sich, und auch Tony und Gibbs begannen, sich vor Kate zu platzieren.

„Damit machen sie alles nur schlimmer!", meinte der hochgewachsene Anwalt mit einer sanften Stimme, die uneinsichtigen Kindern und absolut Geisteskranken vorbehalten war. Amanda Harris sah ihn mit einem irren Blick an.

„Und was passiert, wenn sie mich haben? Dann können ihre Freunde bei einer unnötigen Leibesvisitation an uns herumfummeln, oder wie wäre es mit den Wärtern im Gefängnis?"

Kate schob sich an Gibbs vorbei, woraufhin die Waffe sofort zu ihr herumgeschwenkt wurde. Harm hielt Cara immer noch davon ab, wieder nach vorne zu kommen.

„Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter, Lance Corporal. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen, wenn sie jetzt die Waffe auf den Boden legen!"

„Das glauben sie doch selbst nicht! Sie sind auch nur ein Spielzeug!"

Neben Amanda Harris versuchte eine der anwesenden Soldatinnen deren kurzfristige Ablenkung auszunutzen, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und griff nach der Waffe.

In dem Gerangel um die Pistole fiel plötzlich ein Schuss.

Tony schubste Kate zur Seite, während Harm sich wunderte, dass er hinter sich plötzlich ins Leere griff, als er wie alle anderen in dem Gang in Deckung ging. Die umfallenden Stühle verursachten einen Höllenlärm.

Danach wurde es auf einmal unheimlich still.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kate?" Gibbs war der erste, der das Wort ergriff. Die Waffe hatte direkt in die Richtung der Agentin gezeigt, als sie abgefeuert worden war.

„Ja, Boss", antwortete die junge Frau und rappelte sich vom Boden hoch.

„DiNozzo?"

Diesmal kam keine Antwort. Gibbs musste sich in dem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen der in Deckung gegangenen Soldaten erst einmal orientieren. Auch Kate Todd begann, sich hektisch nach ihrem Partner umzusehen, und entdeckte ihn schließlich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden liegend. Ein feuchter Fleck breitete sich auf der rechten Seite seines dunklen Jacketts aus.

„DiNozzo!"

„Tony!"

Schließlich kam doch noch Leben in den jungen Agenten, der sich mit einem Stöhnen auf die Seite drehte und sich die Schulter hielt. Ehe er sich versah, war Kate an seine Seite geeilt und hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gebettet.

„Da muss man sich erst anschießen lassen, damit ihr euch mal Sorgen um einen macht", scherzte er leise und verzog gleich anschließend das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

Harm blickte hinter sich, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass Cara nicht dort in Deckung gegangen war.

„Halterlose Strümpfe...", meinte der verwundete Agent mittlerweile, worauf er erst einen seltsamen Blick von seiner Partnerin erhielt, bevor sie, wie alle in dieselbe Richtung wie er sah.

Cara McLachlan stand in eindeutiger Kampfpose vor Amanda Harris. Ihr linker Absatz hatte sich neben dem Ohr des Lance Corporals in den bröckeligen Putz der Mauer gebohrt, während ihre Fußsohle gegen die Kehle der Frau drückte. Ihr Rock war bis zum Ansatz ihres Beines hochgerutscht und ließ eine schlanke, fein ausgeprägte Oberschenkelmuskulatur erkennen, und eben jene halterlosen Strümpfe. Harris stand aufrecht an der Wand, bleich wie selbige mit weit aufgerissenen, zu Tode erschrockenen Augen. Ihr Arm, der die Waffe hielt hing unbrauchbar neben ihrem Körper herab. Neben dieser seltsamen Szene lag Rebecca Descoine unbeweglich auf dem Boden.

„Loslassen!" knurrte Cara in einem Ton, der allen Anwesenden einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

Amanda Harris sah ihre Widersacherin immer noch eingeschüchtert an und rührte keinen Muskel.

„Ich kann dir gerne den anderen Arm auch noch brechen, Barbie. Loslassen, hab ich gesagt!"

Nach einigen Sekunden, die den anderen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, polterte schließlich die Handfeuerwaffe auf den Boden. Noch immer brachte niemand einen Ton heraus. Cara winkelte schließlich ihr Bein wieder an, und stellte sich dann wieder normal vor dem absolut paralysierten Lance Corporal auf.

Harm konnte sehen, wie sich der verbissene Gesichtsausdruck seiner Partnerin in ein arrogant-fieses Grinsen verwandelte.

„Für drei schwarze Gürtel ist ihre Deckung echt das Letzte", meinte sie gerade zu Amanda Harris, die mittlerweile richtig froh darum zu sein schien, dass sie von den Wachen abgeführt wurde, anstatt sich weiter in der Gegenwart dieser wehrhaften Anwältin aufhalten zu müssen.

Rebecca Descoine fand sich mit einer blutigen Lippe und höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf dem Boden wieder. Sie wusste noch, dass die Anwältin Mandy attackiert hatte, und wollte ihr helfen. Nur einen Augenblick später waren bei ihr die Lichter ausgegangen. Die umstehenden Marines stellten auch sie wieder auf die Füße und führten sie ab.

„Sie scheinen es wirklich darauf abgesehen zu haben, mir einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen", beschwerte sich Harmon Rabb mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck bei seiner Partnerin.

„Bitte? Mit dieser Amateurin wäre sogar meine kleine Schwester fertiggeworden!" Langsam begann er ihr mit seiner Beschützertour wirklich ein bisschen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ohne ihn anzusehen, strich Cara ihren Rock glatt.

„Amateurin!" Wenn er sich richtig an ihre Akte erinnerte, war das nicht gerade ein Ausdruck, mit dem er Amanda Harris bedacht hätte.

„Das hier ist kein Eisbach im Great Valley! Sie hatte eine Waffe und hätte sie erschießen können!" meinte er lauter als nötig und zog damit die Blicke der anderen Anwesenden auf sich, inklusive der herbeieilenden Sanitäter, die sich um den verletzten NCIS-Agenten kümmern sollten.

„Ich hätte mir auch heute morgen das Genick brechen können, als ich über Tom gestolpert bin!" antwortete sie schärfer, als sie es wollte. Der kleine Kater konnte eigentlich nichts für ihren momentanen Streit. Er fand lediglich ihre Wohnung ziemlich interessant. Und Katzen hatten nun mal die etwas selbstmörderische Angewohnheit, einem zwischen den Beinen herumzustreichen.

„Glauben sie mir, die Frau weiß nicht mal ansatzweise, WIE unterlegen sie mir war. Außerdem war sie so überrascht von meinem Angriff, dass sie nicht mal versucht hat, sich zu wehren."

„Sie hatte verdammt noch mal eine Waffe!" brauste der Anwalt wiederum auf, diesmal nicht mehr darauf bedacht, seine Lautstärke niedrig zu halten. Cara setzte erneut an, sich zu verteidigen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. Hier war keine Cat, die den Streit auf süße Art und Weise beenden konnte, und sie mussten sich auch wirklich nicht inmitten all dieser Leute noch mehr in die Haare bekommen. Offensichtlich konnte er mit ihrer Art und Weise, die Dinge anzupacken nicht sonderlich viel anfangen.

„Wissen sie was? Ich hab keine Lust, mit ihnen jetzt darüber zu diskutieren. Ich habe ihnen schon mal gesagt, dass ich kein Kindermädchen brauche. Risiken gehören nun mal ab und an zum Leben... auch für einen Anwalt! Sie hätte genauso gut uns alle abknallen können", fauchte sie mit einem eiskalten Blick auf ihren Partner.

Dieser öffnete den Mund, um ihr klarzumachen, dass er schon weit mehr Risiken auf sich genommen hatte, als jeder andere JAG-Anwalt in seinem Leben, wurde jedoch von neuem von Commander McLachlan unterbrochen.

„Ich schlage vor, wir befragen nun die restlichen Frauen, und fertigen einen Bericht über diesen Vorfall an", schlug sie in einem no-nosense-Ton vor, und spazierte wieder in den Verhörraum.

Harm stand immer noch mit offenem Mund vor der Tür.

„Erinnert mich an meine zweite Ex-Frau", grinste Jethro Gibbs. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihr einen Job anbieten."

**1855 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union-Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Mies gelaunt schloss Cara McLachlan das Garagentor und drehte den Schlüssel in der Tür. Mittlerweile war es stockfinster und es schneite mal wieder. Harmon Rabb stand schweigend daneben und wartete, bis sie fertig war, bevor sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu ihren Wohnungen machten. Verdammt, sie wusste, dass er nur höflich und zuvorkommend war, indem er sie nicht im Dunklen allein in der Gegend herumlaufen ließ, zumal diese Gegend hier wirklich nicht die beste war. Trotzdem nervte sie diese offensichtliche Zuschaustellung männlichen Beschützerinstinktes mehr und mehr.

Was ihr allerdings wirklich die Laune verhagelt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Admiral Chegwidden sie mal wieder in sein Büro zitiert hatte. In gewisser Hinsicht hatten diese verdrehten Wicca-Anhängerinnen schon recht. Die ach so großen Männer des Militärs trauten den Frauen, die mit ihnen dienten in den seltensten Fällen dasselbe zu wie den Angehörigen ihres eigenen Geschlechts. Ständig mussten sie den Beschützer herauskehren...

Und ihr Onkel wusste noch dazu, dass sie sich niemals wirklich in Gefahr befunden hatte, und hatte ihr trotzdem einen Vortrag gehalten, bei dem sie sich wie ein dummes kleines Kind vorgekommen war. Und am liebsten die Wände hoch gegangen wäre. Den Rest des Nachmittags hatte sie sich in ihrem Büro verkrochen und an einigen anderen Fällen gearbeitet, um nicht irgendjemandem ungewollt an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Harm warf seiner Partnerin wieder einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Seit dem Vorfall an diesem Morgen hatte sie nur noch das nötigste mit ihm geredet, und nachdem der Admiral sie zu sich ins Büro gerufen hatte, hatte sie sich in ihrem Büro verbarrikadiert, und war erst wieder herausgekommen, als alle anderen auch Feierabend machten, um ihn mit in ihr Auto zu verfrachten und nach Hause zu fahren.

Warum wollte sie nicht einsehen, dass sie jetzt genauso hätte tot sein können, und er sich lediglich Sorgen machte? Himmel, er wusste noch nicht einmal, weshalb er sich nach den sechs Tagen, die er sie kannte überhaupt so für sie verantwortlich fühlte. Immerhin schien sie wirklich auf sich selbst aufpassen zu können, wenn man von diesen gelegentlichen, für seinen Geschmack zu häufig praktizierten Stunts absah. Außerdem musste er gerade von Risiken reden... Mr. Navy-Hotshot höchstpersönlich...

Allerdings hatten ihm seine Erfahrungen bei der CIA letztlich gezeigt, dass er vieles war, nur nicht unsterblich. Und komischerweise hing er an seinem Leben.

„Ich kann morgen die U-Bahn nehmen", schlug er vorsichtig vor, während sie ihre Wohnungstür aufschloss, und sich auf seine Worte hin überrascht zu ihm umdrehte.

„Unsinn", meinte sie lediglich und wandte sich wieder ihrer Tür zu.

„Sie waren heute Nachmittag nicht sehr erpicht darauf, mich in der Nähe zu haben, und irgendwie kann ich auch verstehen, dass sie stinksauer auf mich sind..." Nun, eigentlich konnte er das nicht, aber es hörte sich zumindest gut an. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir uns nicht permanent auf der Pelle hocken..."

Cara drehte sich seufzend um. Sie wusste doch, wie gern er das Auto mochte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie nicht einmal richtig sauer auf ihn...

„Ich bin nicht wütend. Ich würde es eher gekränkten Stolz nennen." Und daran würde sie sicher noch einige Tage knabbern. Inklusive der Tatsache, dass sie gerade zugegeben hatte, dass man ihren Stolz verletzt hatte...

„Wissen sie, jeder sieht in mir nur eine kleine, schwache Frau. Und neben ihnen wirke ich nochmal einen halben Meter kleiner", merkte sie mit einem schwachen Grinsen an, das Rabb erwiderte. „Niemand denkt daran, dass auch ich die Grundausbildung durchgemacht habe, und sehr wohl in der Lage bin, mein eigenes Leben zu verteidigen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich schon Kampfsport betreibe, seit ich krabbeln kann. Ich weiß sehr wohl meine Gegner einzuschätzen, und hätte Amanda Harris sicher nicht angegriffen, wenn sie irgendeine Gefahr für mich dargestellt hätte..." Als wäre sie jemals eine Gefahr gewesen... aber es hörte sich zumindest gut an.

„Morgen um sieben dann?" fragte Harm und begann, seine Wohnungstür aufzuschließen.

„Um sieben. Oh, und Rabb..."

„Ja?"

„Wenn ich wirklich mal stinksauer sein sollte, dann wollen sie nicht in meiner Nähe sein..."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in ihrer Wohnung und ließ den Ex-Piloten allein mit der Aufgabe, seine beiden behaarten Mitbewohner wieder in sein Appartement zu befördern


	6. Chapter 6

**1803 Z-Zeit (13:03 Uhr EST)**

**Samstag, 20. Dezember 2003**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Natürlich hatte die Presse früher oder später von der ganzen Sache Wind bekommen. Und die verschiedenen Zeitungen, Fernsehsendungen und auch Radioshows waren sich inklusive ihrer Reporter untereinander mal wieder nicht einig, ob sie nun die angeklagten Frauen oder das Militär für den Bösewicht dieser Angelegenheit halten sollten.

Harm hatte versucht, dem ganzen journalistischen Unsinn wie immer aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er las die Zeitungen, in denen sich die hirnrissigen Ergüsse irgendwelcher Schreiberlinge gegenseitig an Schwachsinnigkeit übertrumpften genauso wenig, wie er die Reportagen und Talkshows, in denen sich unzufriedene Hausfrauen über die bösen Männer beim Militär ausließen ansah. Gott sei Dank war bisher auch noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen, im Telefonbuch nach seiner Nummer zu suchen oder seine Email-Adresse ausfindig zu machen, und ihm so auf die Nerven zu gehen. Es reichte schon, dass sich diese armen Irren hier Tag für Tag freiwillig in einer Eiseskälte die Beine in den Bauch standen, sogar an einem Samstag, an dem nur noch die Putzkolonne und ein paar ganz Harte, die weiter Überstunden machten da waren. Als einer dieser letzten Standfesten hatte er gerade sein Mittagessen genossen, ohne von diesen Schmierfinken verfolgt zu werden, und war zum wiederholten Mal froh um die Wachmänner, die diese neugierige Meute vom Inneren des Hauptquartiers fernhielten.

Vom Parkplatz her lief Cara auf den Haupteingang zu und vermied diesmal die zugefrorene Pfütze ihrerseits mit einem großen Schritt darüber. Wie er selbst war sie innerhalb von Sekunden in einem Pulk von Journalisten gefangen und wurde mit Fragen bombardiert.

In den letzten paar Tagen seit ihrer kleinen Versöhnung auf dem Hausflur war sie ihm trotzdem irgendwie aus dem Weg gegangen, und hatte angeboten, die Laufarbeit zu machen, während er als Hauptankläger die Fakten, die sie gesammelt hatten in einen präsentierbaren Rahmen brachte. Meistens hatte sie ihre Berichte schon so vorsortiert, dass er sie in das große Ganze nur noch einfügen musste. Irgendwie schien sie seine Schlussfolgerungen vorherzuahnen... Dennoch war die Schreibarbeit wirklich nicht zu verachten, und er würde sich sicher irgendwann einmal, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwartete dafür rächen, dass er stundenlang in seinem Büro vor dem PC sitzen musste und sich die Finger wundtippte...

Ihre einmalige Art, mit den Medien umzugehen, war ihm trotz aller Versuche, die schreibende und filmende Zunft zu ignorieren nicht entgangen. Wenn Cara McLachlan etwas nicht war, dann kamerascheu. Die Reporter schienen sich reihenweise in sie verliebt zu haben, so oft wie das Bild der schwarzhaarigen, zierlichen Anwältin mit den grünen Augen irgendwo erschien. Allerdings bekamen diese Reporter selten etwas von ihr zu hören, was sie in ihren Blättern auch schreiben, oder im Fernsehen zeigen konnten, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen. Ihm war das nur recht. Meistens war er nämlich mit im Bild, wenn sie einen ihrer schnippischen, von rasierklingenscharfem, sarkastischem Humor geprägten Kommentare von sich gab. Und meistens versagte er kläglich dabei, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Prompt wurde er wieder gegen seine dunkelhaarige Partnerin gedrückt, während man ihnen Mikrophone und Diktiergeräte unter die Nasen hielt. Und wieder klickten die Kameras, bis er von den Blitzlichtern fast blind war. Unter irgendeinem dieser Fotos hatte in einem der Klatschblätter einmal gestanden: _Die beiden Ankläger. Sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar?_

Wüsste er es nicht besser, hätte er gesagt, dass diese Schreiberlinge keine Ahnung vom UCMJ hatten...

Cara neben ihm lächelte in die Kameras, allerdings so kalt, dass man auch meinen konnte, sie würde der ganzen Meute am liebsten mit einer Stinger antworten.

„Miss McLachlan, stimmt es, dass alle sieben Frauen unter Mordanklage gestellt werden?"

„Commander McLachlan! Wie fühlen sie sich dabei, die sieben Frauen anzuklagen! Wie steht es denn mit der Solidarität unter Soldatinnen!" Nun, das war definitiv irgendein Feministinnenblatt...

„Stimmt es, dass die Angeklagten alle einem Hexenzirkel angehören!"

„Nun ja, die Besen, die wir auf dem Stützpunkt gefunden haben, wollten eindeutig NICHT fliegen. Allerdings sollen moderne Hexen ja zu Staubsaugern tendieren, habe ich gehört", konstatierte Cara so trocken, dass Harm sein Grinsen hinter einer Hand verbergen musste. Sogar der hartgesottenste Reporter wurde davon kalt erwischt. Für einige Sekunden herrschte tatsächlich Ruhe und sie hatten es schon fast zum rettenden Eingang geschafft, als den Journalisten einfiel, dass sie hier waren, um ihren Job zu machen und sie wieder loslegten mit ihrem Fragenbombardement. Eine der umstehenden Reporterinnen packte Cara am Arm.

„Miss McLachlan! Wollen sie sich nicht in unserer Talkshow zur Stellung der Frau im Militär äußern?" Wieder so ein Feministinnenverein, der auf seinem Banner _Wir sind stärker als das starke Geschlecht_ geschrieben hatte.

Harm sah amüsiert dabei zu, wie seine Partnerin die Frau erst in Grund und Boden starrte, bis sie losließ, und dann gelangweilt antwortete: „Schicken sie mir eine Einladung."

„Das haben wir bereits wiederholt gemacht! Sie haben auf keine unserer Anfragen reagiert!" So leicht wollte sich die Journalistin dann wohl doch nicht abwimmeln lassen.

„Ach wirklich? Tja. Ich war beschäftigt... Es hat mich nicht interessiert... Suchen sie sich was aus!"

Okay, das reichte für heute. Harm beschloss, die Anwältin heute mal vor dem Admiral, der den Ausgang dieses Schlagabtausches sicher nicht befürworten würde zu retten und zog sie nun seinerseits am Ärmel durch die rettende Tür.

Cara rieb sich leicht den Arm, an dem die Journalistin sie gezogen hatte. Sie hatte es am Vortag im Gravityroom ihrer Eltern etwas übertrieben und sich die Muskeln in der Schulter gezerrt. Aber solange man nicht von ihr verlangte, einarmige Liegestütze zu machen, war alles in Ordnung. Durch einen Nebenausgang sah sie die Putzkolonne verschwinden, unter ihnen dieser klatschfreudige Sam, der in den letzten Tagen überall, wo sie und Harm im Gebäude auftauchten auch zu sein schien. Auch jetzt winkte er ihnen zu, und Cara begann, einen Schritt schneller zu gehen, so dass Harm schließlich beinahe rennen musste, um mit ihr auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl mitzuhalten.

„Was hat ihnen der arme Mann denn nur getan?" fragte er sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen, als sich die Aufzugtüren hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten. Cara warf ihm einen kläglichen Blick zu.

„Er textet mich jedesmal, wenn wir ihm über den Weg laufen zu... Und momentan ist alles, was ich zum Überleben brauche in einer Box im Kühlschrank da oben, und er würde mich nur unnötig lange davon abhalten, mein Mittagessen endlich zu kriegen!"

Nun brach Harm wirklich in heiteres Gelächter aus.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie sind ein verkleideter Marine..."

„Ich, ein Jarhead? Wollen sie mich beleidigen? Die essen alles, außer es ist gesund", meinte sie und zog eine eingeschnappte Schnute, was das Lachen ihres Partners nur noch verstärkte.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich gesünder ernähren. Allein der See aus Ketchup, in dem sie ihr Hühnchen am Dienstag in Quantico versenkt haben, muss an die 5000 Kalorien gehabt haben."

Warum zur Hölle brauchte der Lift heute für 5 Stockwerke _(Anm.d.Aut.: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie hoch das HQ in Falls Church ist... kommt das denn irgendwo überhaupt mal vor? Oder bauen die auch lieber in die Tiefe, so wie im Pentagon?)_ so lange? Fragend hob Harm seinen Blick zur Anzeigetafel, wo eine rote 2 aufblinkte.

„Naja, zu so viel Pappe brauchte ich einfach was, das gut schmeckt. Und um von Essensgewohnheiten zu sprechen: Sie hatten die Oliven schneller aus meinem Salat gepickt, als ich essen konnte!" grinste sie nun zurück. Harm zupfte etwas verlegen an seinem Ohrläppchen. Ihm war erst aufgefallen, was er da machte, als er die dritte Olive im Mund hatte. Zumindest war sie ihm nicht böse, und nach seiner Erklärung, dass er das bei seiner früheren Partnerin immer gemacht hatte, weil er sie nur so dazu kriegte, mal einen Salat zu essen, hatte sie ihm sozusagen die permanente Oliven-Entführungs-Erlaubnis erteilt. Solange er von einem anderen heißgeliebten Lebensmittel die Finger ließ.

„Den sie hinterher dann auch in Ketchup ertränkt haben", konterte er folglich. Auf dem Display erschien mittlerweile endlich eine rote 3.

„Ein Liter Essig ist mein Limit in Sachen Sauer... und allein in dem Teller waren mindestens zwei."

„Tja... Der Koch sollte mal darüber nachdenken, seinen Lebensunterhalt mit etwas anderem zu verdienen..."

„Als kulinarischer Folterknecht könnte er eine Menge Geld machen..."

Der plötzliche Halt der Aufzugkabine ließ beide leicht schwanken. Das Licht ging aus, nur um Sekunden später durch das rötliche Notlicht ersetzt zu werden.

Harm starrte weiter einige Sekunden eisern auf die Tafel mit den Ziffern, die nun erloschen waren, als könnte er den Aufzug alleine durch seine Willenskraft dazu bewegen, weiterzufahren.

Er drehte sich erst um, als die junge Frau hinter ihm etwas grummelte.

„Ich hasse Fahrstühle!"

Langsam drehte sich der Anwalt um und inspizierte vorsichtig seine Partnerin. Diese lehnte an der Rückwand des Aufzugs, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und tippte genervt mit einem Fuß auf den Boden. Wie jemand, der gleich einen Klaustrophobieanfall bekommen würde sah sie allerdings nicht aus.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Ex-Pilot trotzdem leise.

„Hm? Ja, sicher... das ist nur ungefähr der ein-millionste Fahrstuhl, in dem ich stecken bleibe." Die Dinger schienen generell etwas gegen Saiyajins zu haben. Jeder in ihrer Familie blieb permanent irgendwo in diesen Dingern stecken, weshalb sie meistens die Treppe bevorzugten. Allerdings kam es schon etwas seltsam, wenn man das Büro im 70sten Stock hatte, und jeden Morgen frisch und fröhlich in Windeseile 4 Milliarden Stufen hochkraxelte... ohne dabei auch nur an Schwitzen zu denken...

„Allzu lange dürfte das ja nicht dauern. Vielleicht ein Stromausfall, schließlich hat es in den vergangenen Tagen fast ununterbrochen geschneit", meinte Harm und wandte sie dem kleinen Türchen zu, hinter dem das Notfalltelefon verborgen war. Als er den kleinen Verschlag öffnete, fiel ihm jedoch der Hörer schon entgegen, die Verbindung mit dem Kabel fein säuberlich durchtrennt.

Na toll. Aber früher oder später würde schon jemand bemerkten, dass der Aufzug feststeckte. Wohl eher früher, da alle, die sich noch im Gebäude befanden, heute auch nicht mehr allzu lange arbeiten, sondern nach Hause oder Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen fahren würden.

Hinter ihm rumpelte es leise. Cara ließ sich ziemlich unzeremoniell auf den Boden nieder und kramte in ihrer Aktentasche herum. Schließlich leerte sie deren Inhalt frustriert einfach aus, und begann, darin herumzuwühlen.

„Ich weiß, dass da irgendwo noch ein Schokoriegel sein muss!"

Das einzige, was sie jedoch zu Tage förderte war ein Hustenbonbon und die leere Verpackung eines Schokoriegels. Sie machte ein so unglückliches Gesicht, dass Harm wiederum lachen musste und sich einen bösen Blick einhandelte.

„Sie finden es witzig, dass ich hier nur Sekunden vor dem Verhungern stehe?"

Der Ex-Pilot setzte sich neben der Anwältin auf den Boden und sah dabei zu, wie sie ihre Sachen wieder in die Tasche räumte. Anschließend wickelte sie mit einem Seufzen das Hustenbonbon aus und steckte es sich in den Mund.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, wie lange es dauern wird, bis jemand die Vorzüge dieser herrlichen Erfindung vermisst und uns hier herausholt?" wollte sie schließlich resigniert wissen und streckte ihre Beine von sich.

Harm lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Verkleidung der Rückwand und lockerte seine Krawatte.

„Hoffentlich nicht allzu lang. Ich wollte eigentlich nachher noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen. Klein A.J. wünscht sich eine Erweiterung für seine Spielzeugeisenbahn..."

„Der Sohn von Lieutenant Roberts? Sie sind sein Patenonkel, nicht?" Sie hatte Harriet gefragt, ob sie etwas mitbringen sollte und hatte damit etwas zu Essen gemeint, worauf diese lediglich gemeint hatte, der Kleine würde von Harm schon genug verwöhnt.

„Ja. Ich glaube, ich übertreibe es jedesmal wieder mit meinen Geschenken. Aber er ist so niedlich, und freut sich immer so..."

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wackelte nun leicht mit seinen Beinen, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Cara lutschte gedankenvoll an ihrem Bonbon.

„Geht mir jedesmal genauso mit meinen Nichten und Neffen. Und allen von meinen Geschwistern, die noch keine Kinder haben..."

Das hörte sich trauriger an, als sie es gewollt hatte, und das wusste Harm.

„Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Bruder oder eine Schwester erwähnen habe ich das Gefühl, dass es mehr und mehr werden... Wie fleißig waren ihre Eltern denn?" wechselte er betont neckend das Thema. Cara sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Ich habe 15 Geschwister. Sieben Schwestern und acht Brüder. Und kommen sie mir jetzt bloss nicht wieder mit der genetischen Veranlagung zur Dummheit... Die meisten davon gehören nämlich auch unserem Verein an..."

Der hochgewachsene Anwalt neben ihr schluckte, als er diese Anzahl hörte.

„15 !" echote er ungläubig, während er vor seinem inneren Auge eine permanent schwangere Frau sah.

„Ja. Allerdings waren zweimal Vierlinge, einmal Drillinge und einmal Zwillinge darunter. Meine Mom ist also keine Gebärmaschine." Dass die Saiyajin bei ihrer letzten Schwangerschaft allerdings schon 54 gewesen war, musste er ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Sieben Schwestern und acht Brüder..." wiederholte er noch einmal und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Muss ein ziemlich volles Haus gewesen sein..."

In einem der oberen Geschosse hatte man mittlerweile den Wartungsdienst verständigt. Der Fahrstuhl schien irgendwo steckengeblieben zu sein, und nun hebelten ein paar Mitarbeiter eine der Türen, die zum Fahrstuhlschacht führten auf. Als sie sie endlich offen hatten, dröhnte plötzlich ein lauter Knall durch den Schacht.

„Der Kleine spielt also gerne mit Eisenbahnen", stellte Cara im Inneren der Kabine fest. Noch immer tat sich nichts in Sachen Rettung, und mittlerweile saßen sie schon seit einer halben Stunde hier fest.

„Wenn sie sich bei ihm einschmeicheln wollen: Er wünscht sich auch noch einen Kran... oder noch mehr Schienen. Das Erdgeschoss des Hauses kommt er mittlerweile fast aus", grinste Harm neben ihr. Vielleicht sollte er besser nicht erwähnen, dass in den letzten beiden Jahren, seit sie A.J. immer wieder Zubehör zu seiner Eisenbahn geschenkt hatten, Bud, Onkel Harm, Onkel A.J. und jeder weitere männliche Partygast die meiste Zeit auf dem Boden bei dem kleinen Jungen verbrachte, um mit ihm und den Zügen zu spielen.

„Sind sie sicher, dass ich nicht lieber ihnen eine Zugführer-Erstausstattung schenken soll?"

Plötzlich machte der Fahrstuhl nach einem lauten Knall im Schacht einen Satz nach unten und hielt so abrupt wieder, dass sie, hätten sie nicht auf dem Boden gesessen, sich sicherlich auf jenem wiedergefunden hätten. Sowohl Cara als auch Harm sprangen sofort auf.

„War das eine von den Bremsen, oder ist ein Stahlseil gerissen?" wollte die Anwältin wissen und streckte probeweise die Hand nach der Luke, die sich über ihnen befand aus. Leider war sie momentan komplett außer Reichweite. Harm sah sich noch einmal in der Kabine um, dachte darüber nach, ob sie die Tür zum dritten Stock schon passiert hatten, drückte dann jedoch mit einer zielstrebigen Bewegung die Luke über sich auf _(Anm.d.Aut.: Ich werde in hundert Jahren nicht verstehen, wie Chloe da raufgekommen ist... gut, Fußabdrücke an der Wand, aber wo zur Hölle hat sie sich festgehalten? Harm mit seinen 12 Metern kommt da leicht rauf, aber dieses kleine Mädchen...)_.

„Der Knall kam von oben, also würde ich sagen Stahlseil. Ich will allerdings nicht darauf warten, dass die Bremsvorrichtungen ihren Geist aufgeben", meinte er und bildete ohne weitere Worte eine Räuberleiter für seine Partnerin, so dass sie den Rand der Luke auch erreichen konnte. Sie war schon fast durch die Öffnung hindurch geklettert, als der Aufzug mit einem lauten Knirschen weiter abrutschte, und sie nur noch mit dem rechten Arm an der Befestigung für die Stahlseile hing, während ihre Beine in die Kabine baumelten. Hatte ihre Schulter schon zuvor geschmerzt, so tat sie nun wirklich höllisch weh. Rabb schien zu Boden gegangen zu sein.

„Alles okay, Commander?" keuchte die Saiyajin und versuchte, einen Blick auf ihren Kollegen zu erhaschen. Sie versuchte, sich nach oben zu ziehen, doch ihre Schulter gab protestierend nach. Zum Glück hatte sie es geschafft, ihr Bein am Rand auf der anderen Seite der Luke zu verkeilen und konnte sich endlich auf das Dach des Fahrstuhl hieven.

Unter ihr hatte sich Rabb mittlerweile wieder hochgerappelt und begann nun seinerseits, aus dem abstürzenden Lift zu klettern. Er hatte kaum den Deckel der Öffnung wieder geschlossen, als die Kabine um weitere 10 Zentimeter absackte, als die Bremsvorrichtung erneut dem Gewicht des Fahrstuhls nachgab. Schwankend drängte der Ex-Pilot seine Partnerin zu der Nische, in der die Service-Leiter nach oben führte. Wie es aussah, hatte man zwei Stockwerke über ihnen eine Tür geöffnet, und genau da wollte er jetzt hin, weg von den zwei Tonnen Aufzug und Gegengewichten, die jede Sekunde abstürzen konnten. Wiederum krachte es über ihnen, als eine weitere Faser des Stahlseils riss und die Kabine nach unten sinken ließ.

„Ich hasse diese Dinger wirklich!" murmelte Cara vor sich hin, während sie vor ihrem Partner die Leiter so schnell es ging hinaufstieg und sich in Gedanken schon einmal nach einem Eisbeutel für ihr Schulter umsah. Harm pflichtete ihr schweigend bei und kletterte hinter ihr verbissen weiter. Als ein erneuter Knall durch den Schacht hallte, drückten sich beide so eng es ging gegen die Leiter und in die Nische. Wenige Sekunden später kratzte das von seiner Spannung befreite Stahlkabel funkensprühend tiefe Furchen in die gegenüberliegende Schachtwand.

Von oben wurde etwas durch die offene Tür herabgerufen, doch konnten die beiden Anwälte, halbtaub von dem Lärm, der sie umgab, kaum noch etwas hören. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen beide, was dieses einzelne Seil mit der Wand angestellt hatte und hatten keine Lust, so zu enden. Entschlossen kletterten sie weiter.

Cara hatte den Ausstieg bereits erreicht und sich über die Kante gezogen, als eine Detonation, lauter als alles andere, was sie bisher in dem Schacht gehört hatte das ganze Haus zum Schwanken zu bringen schien.

„Er stürzt ab!" schrie Harm unter ihr und beeilte sich ebenfalls, aus der Todesfalle herauszukommen. Hals über Kopf landete er auf seiner Partnerin, die an seinem Arm, der über der Kante erschienen war gezogen hatte und begrub sie unter sich. Aus dem Schacht war ein ohrenbetäubendes Knirschen, Krachen und Schaben zu hören, als die Bremsen komplett nachgaben und die Kabine ohne jeden Widerstand hinab in die Kellergeschosse raste, die durchtrennten Stahlseile hinter sich herziehend. Ein noch lauterer Knall verkündete ebenso wie die riesige Staubwolke, die durch die immer noch offene Türe schoß, dass die Fahrgastkabine am Ende des Schachtes zerschellt war, wenige Sekunden später erzeugte das Gegengewicht ein nicht minder lautes Geräusch.

Dann kehrte eine gespenstische Stille ein.

Harm hatte seine Arme um die junge Frau geschlungen, die gerade ebenso wie er dem Tod nur um Haaresbreite ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte, und hielt sie fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Sie wiederum hatte seine Taille umklammert und begann nun, leise zu husten.

„Ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung, Commander Rabb?" Cara hatte ihn erst in letzter Sekunde zu fassen gekriegt, und wusste nicht einmal genau, ob sie ihn nun herausgezogen hatte, oder er selbst geklettert war. Sie konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag und seine heftigen Atemzüge spüren.

„Hmmm... Nennen sie mich Harm", meinte ihr menschliches Schutzschild leise und rollte sich von ihr herab. Sie sahen beide aus, als wären sie in der beigen Felduniform unterwegs, und nicht in Winter-Blau, von einer dicken Schicht Staub überzogen. Der Anwalt wandte sich langsam um und warf einen Blick auf die Öffnung in der Wand, hinter der eine dichte Staubwolke langsam in sich zusammenfiel. Schwerfällig richtete er sich auf und zog seine Partnerin mit in eine sitzende Position, ohne sie loszulassen. Ihren Kopf immer noch gegen seine Brust gelehnt und in seiner Umarmung gefangen, begann sie erneut zu husten und rieb sich geistesabwesend abwechselnd ihre vom Staub tränenden Augen und ihre rechte Schulter.

„Alles Okay bei euch?" fragte schließlich einer der Männer vom Wartungsdienst und unterbrach den stillen Moment zwischen den beiden Anwälten. Beide sahen sich schließlich einer Meute von Mitarbeitern gegenüber, die langsam unter Tischen und anderen Deckungsmöglichkeiten hervorgekommen waren, um sich nun das Bild der Zerstörung anzusehen.

„Mehr oder weniger", antwortete Cara schließlich, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Diesmal hatte es der Fahrstuhl wirklich zu weit getrieben. Steckenbleiben war eine Sache, aber dass das Ding gleich abstürzen musste, glich einem Mordversuch und nicht technischem Versagen.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier eigentlich los? Rabb! McLachlan!" bellte inzwischen Admiral Chegwidden durch den Bullpen, als er durch den Staub und immer noch durch die Gegend flatternde Unterlagen stapfte. Jen Coates klammerte sich immer noch an ihren Bürostuhl.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich immer schuld, wenn hier irgendwas passiert?" murmelte Harm Cara leise ins Ohr. Diese kicherte leise und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Ihre Schulter hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wieder vergessen und zuckte umso heftiger zusammen, als sich der Schmerz wieder meldete. Chegwidden wurde hinter ihnen Gott sei Dank vom Servicepersonal der Wartungsfirma in Beschlag genommen.

Ein lautes „Wie zum Teufel kann das Ding abstürzen?" machte klar, dass er wohl zumindest nicht mehr seinen Senior-Offizier und ‚die Neue' für den Zwischenfall verantwortlich machte, sondern stattdessen nun lieber den armen Mann, der wahrscheinlich genauso wenig für den Unfall konnte auf Bonsai-Größe zurechtstutzte.

Cara nutzte die Ablenkung, um auf ihr eigentliches Vorhaben zurückzukommen. Diese Aktion eben hatte das Loch in ihrem Magen nur vergrößert. Dass Harm hinter ihr herlief und sie auf ihre Schmerzen ansprach registrierte die junge Frau nur noch am Rand.

Dafür hörten die aufgeregten Unterhaltungen im Großraumbüro mit einem Schlag auf, als eine männliche Stimme deutlich zu fröhlich für das gerade Passierte aus der kleinen Küche dröhnte.

„Wollen sie die Sachen nicht wenigstens vorher in die Mikrowelle schieben?"

„Was ist an den Worten ‚kurz vorm Verhungern' eigentlich nicht zu verstehen?" antwortete eine amüsierte weibliche Stimme. Darauf folgten einige Sekunden Stille, bevor der hochgewachsene Anwalt erneut sprach.

„Sollten sie ihr Essen nicht zumindest kauen, bevor sie es runterschlucken?"

Dieses Mal antwortete ihm nur eine gefräßige Stille...

**2005 Z-Zeit (15:05 Uhr EST)**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital,**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

"Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich noch mehr hasse als Fahrstühle, dann sind das Krankenhäuser." Cara saß grummelnd auf dem Untersuchungstisch und sah sich ihre Schulter auf den erleuchteten Röntgenbildern, die man gemacht hatte an. Dass Rabb sie nach dem Unfall und der Befragung durch sämtliche Möchtegern-Antiterror-Spezialisten, die scheinbar nur einige Minuten gebraucht hatten, um aus all ihren Löchern zu kriechen, auch noch nach Bethesda geschleppt hatte war schier unfassbar. Sie hatte schlecht widersprechen können. Gut, sie hatte widersprochen, doch irgendwie war es ihm piepegal gewesen, als sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, sie würde ihren Körper besser als jeder Arzt kennen, und dass wirklich nichts gebrochen war. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, er hätte nur mal wieder die Gelegenheit ergriffen, ihre Corvette zu fahren...

Der Arzt platzte mittlerweile zum dritten Mal in geschäftiger Eile in den Behandlungsraum, ließ die Tür hinter sich offen, rannte an seiner Patientin vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen und stopfte ein weiteres Paar Röntgenbilder in den Lichtkasten. Dann legte er den Kopf schief, machte einige seltsame Geräusche, kritzelte etwas auf das Krankenblatt und verschwand durch die zweite Tür in dem Raum wieder spurlos. Genervt sprangt die Anwältin von dem Bett herab und sah durch die Tür. Harm saß immer noch bewegungslos und etwas eingestaubt auf seinem Stuhl draußen im Gang. Wenigstens hatte er sich bei der Aktion nicht verletzt... und sie hatte etwas, auf das sie die paar gezerrten Muskeln schieben konnte, sollte sie jemand darauf ansprechen.

Als der Arzt das vierte Mal in das Zimmer kam, hätte er Cara beinahe über den Haufen gerannt. Wieder starrte er das Röntgenbild an, als sei es das goldene Kalb höchstpersönlich.

„Himmelherrgott, jetzt sagen sie mir endlich, was los ist, oder ich geh einfach!" knurrte die Saiyajin schließlich genervt. Die Anatomie von Menschen und Saiyajins unterschied sich schließlich nicht so sehr, dass man vor dem Röntgenbild einer Schulter vor Ehrfurcht erstarren musste. Hätte er ihren Brustkorb oder die Wirbelsäule untersucht, hätte er dazu sicherlich mehr Grund gehabt. Allein schon die Querverstrebungen zwischen den Rippen und das verlängerte und verbreiterte Brustbein hätten ihm Jahre der Forschung beschert. Ganz zu schweigen von dem äußerst stabilen Aufbau ihres Rückgrates.

„Das Röntgengerät muss kaputt sein..." murmelte der Navy-Arzt immer verwirrter.

„Wie kommen sie darauf?... die Bilder sind doch ziemlich deutlich..." Harm lehnte draußen an der Tür. Mittlerweile kam auch ihm das Verhalten des Arztes nicht mehr normal vor.

„Nun ja... Normalerweise sieht man auf Röntgenbildern immerhin soweit durch Knochen hindurch, um irgendwelche Frakturen zu erkennen." Diese Knochen auf dem Bild waren nur eine reinweiße Masse. Dafür sah man fest miteinander verwobene Muskelstränge fast bis auf die Faser genau. Wieder schüttelte der verwirrte Mediziner den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass etwas gebrochen ist", fuhr er schließlich fort.

„Das hätte ich ihnen auch sagen können, ohne dass drei von ihrer Sorte an mir herumdrücken, und diese unsensible Krankenschwester mich mit den Bleiplatten foltert", bellte Cara und stellte sich herausfordernd neben dem Arzt auf.

„Das Ding ist gezerrt, Ende und damit Basta!"

Komischerweise verschwand der Mann in weiß nun wieder ohne ein Wort durch die Tür und Cara ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen wieder auf dem Untersuchungsbett nieder.

„Immerhin wissen sie nun, dass mit ihrem Röntgengerät etwas nicht stimmt", scherzte Harm neben ihr und erhielt daraufhin einen ironischen Blick zugeworfen. Wieder öffnete sich die Tür, doch diesmal kam die unsensible Krankenschwester mit einer Armbinde in der Hand hereingestürmt. Während sie das Folterinstrument um Cara schnallte, erhaschte diese aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf Harm, wie er gedankenverloren den Autoschlüssel in seine Manteltasche fallen ließ.

„Tja, ihre Köpfe sollten sie am besten auch noch gleich untersuchen lassen", maulte sie leise vor sich hin. Ärzte und Krankenschwestern waren doch wirklich alle gleich.

**2000 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union-Station**

**Washington D.C.**

„Es hat wirklich nur noch gefehlt dass sie rufen: ‚Dead man walking!'" Cara spießte etwas ungelenkig mit ihrer Gabel in der linken Hand die Spaghetti in ihrem Teller auf, während sie Harm mit einer Parodie seines Auftritts mit seiner verletzten Partnerin in Bethesda zum Lachen brachte. Den rechten Arm hatte man ihr in diese vermaledeite Schlinge gelegt, und den Blick, den ihr der Anwalt zuwarf, jedesmal, wenn sie ihn bewegte konnte sie einfach nicht mehr sehen.

„Na kommen sie, Cara, ich habe sie doch nicht wie eine Gefangene in das Krankenhaus geführt", meinte er mit Lachtränen in den Augen und füllte sich seinen Teller ein weiteres Mal auf. Es machte doch so viel mehr Spaß, in Gesellschaft zu essen, und für jemanden, der es zu schätzen wusste, zu kochen.

„Sie haben mir angedroht, mich notfalls rein zu tragen!" beschwerte sie sich, jedoch strafte sie ihr eigenes Lachen Lügen. Fröhlich kaute sie auf ihren Nudeln herum, während Harm zum achten Mal eine der Katzen von dem Stuhl neben sich herunterhob.

„Himmel, habt ihr eigentlich gar nichts anderes als Fressen im Kopf?" schimpfte er, als sich Cat ein neuntes Mal erdreistete, auf den Stuhl zu springen. Dieses Mal machte sie jedoch keine Anstalten, auf den Tisch zu hüpfen, und _ihren Menschen_ das Essen wegzufuttern, sondern rollte sich einfach zusammen und begann zu schnurren. Tom hatte sich beleidigt in das Körbchen zurückgezogen und warf dem Trio nun einen eingeschnappten Blick zu.

Zehn Minuten später lehnten sich die beiden Anwälte satt und zufrieden zurück.

„Hmmm... wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass noch Arbeit auf uns wartet, könnte ich jetzt vom Fleck weg einschlafen", meinte Cara mit einem Seitenblick auf einen Stapel Akten, die etwas einsam auf Harm's Schreibtisch lagen.

„Müde?" Auch Harm ließ seinen Blick in diese Richtung schweifen. Nach all der Aufregung, die sie beide heute gehabt hatte, inklusive der wirklich ermüdenden Befragungen, die sie über sich hatten ergehen lassen müssen, war die Aussicht auf einen ruhigen Abend allemal besser als Aktenwälzen.

„Nein. Nur zufrieden." Cara versuchte, sich zu strecken und kam zu der Einsicht, dass das mit der Schlinge um den Arm ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten uns langsam wirklich an die Unterlagen bequemen. Dann können sie mir mal erklären, was diese seltsamen Hieroglyphen, die sie immer malen bedeuten sollen", schmunzelte er, während er die Teller in die Spüle räumte.

„Ein Anwalt hat Probleme mit meiner Handschrift!" grinste seine Partnerin, nicht im geringsten beleidigt. Cara wusste, dass sie manchmal eine ganz schön ausgewachsene Sauklaue hatte.

„Wüsste ich es nicht besser, hätte ich ihnen beim ersten Anblick des Gekrakels ein abgeschlossenes Medizinstudium bescheinigt."

Dieses Mal machte sie zumindest ein beleidigtes Gesicht, das allerdings nicht lange hielt.

„Schöner als ein Arzt schreibe ich allemal noch!" beschwerte sie sich lachend und hob drohend ihre linke Hand.

„Für diese infame Beleidigung müssen sie mich am Montag ins Einkaufszentrum fahren."

Irgendwie konnte Harm darin keine Bestrafung sehen. Erstens brauchte er auch noch einige Weihnachtsgeschenke, zweitens würde er beinahe alles tun, um die Corvette zu fahren, und drittens... nun ja, drittens: Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft. Mit dem rechten Arm in der Schlinge konnte sie nun mal nicht fahren, was lag also näher...?

Da momentan im Hauptquartier ohnehin nicht an Arbeit zu denken war, hatte man beschlossen, sie einfach ein paar Tage früher in Urlaub zu schicken. Wer wollte, konnte einige Fälle zu Hause aufarbeiten.

„Von mir werden sie keine Einwände hören!" meinte er schließlich lächelnd, während er ihr bedeutete, es sich auf dem Sofa bequem zu machen und die Akten von seinem Schreibtisch holte.

­­­­­­­

**1223 LOCAL**

**Montag, 22.Dezember 2003**

**Washington D.C. Einkaufszentrum**

Dieses Mal machten ihm die interessierten Blicke sämtlicher Single-Frauen von D.C. nichts aus. Schließlich waren sie diesmal mit gleichfalls missgünstigen Blicken auf die Frau mit dem rechten Arm in der Schlinge, die ihr ausgewähltes Opfer als willigen Taschenträger missbrauchte gepaart. Diese Blicke wurden noch finsterer, als sie gemeinsam die verschiedenen Probierstände der Delikatess-Läden abklapperten und gingen schließlich in hoffnungslose über, als das Pärchen in einem Spielwarengeschäft verschwand.

Alles in allem: Harmon Rabb fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht mehr wie Freiwild. Und es machte Spaß, mit Cara einkaufen zu gehen, vor allem, weil sie keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um etwas zu essen, und damit reihenweise die Besitzer jener Probier-Stände zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatte. Dass sie hinterher zugeben musste, dass sie sich hoffnungslos überfressen hatte, brachte ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Es war ihm zu warm in seiner Winterjacke, jede Menge Tüten, von denen er nicht mehr wusste, ob sie ihm oder ihr gehörten, und wie sie sie in der Corvette unterbringen sollten, zogen an seinen Armen, überall traten sich die Menschen in ihren letzten Weihnachtseinkäufen auf die Füße und es herrschte eine gereizte Atmosphäre. Trotzdem wollte das fröhliche Lächeln einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden.

„Sind sie auch wirklich sicher, dass sie KEIN Marine sind?" musste er fast über den ganzen Lärm, der sie umgab hinwegschreien, damit sie ihn überhaupt verstand.

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie Pilot sind? Dank ihrer Navigation laufen wir nämlich schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Juwelier vorbei", kam die neckende Gegenfrage wie aus der Pistole geschossen zurück.

Harm sah überrascht in die Auslage des Juweliers. Es war ihm wirklich nicht aufgefallen, dass sie immer wieder hier vorbeigekommen waren. Jetzt allerdings fiel ihm eine silberne Herrenarmbanduhr ins Auge. Es war ein teures Schweizer Fabrikat ähnlich der, die er trug, nur viel exklusiver. Als er sich diese gekauft hatte, wäre ihm jedoch niemals in den Sinn gekommen, sich eine Rolex zuzulegen. Jetzt allerdings begann er darüber nachzudenken, dass seine alte Uhr in letzter Zeit manchmal stehenblieb, oder das Armband schon ziemlich abgenutzt war.

Alles in allem sah er aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade sein Weihnachtsgeschenk erspäht hatte – und sicher war, dass er es auch kriegen würde. Cara stellte sich neben ihn und grinste.

„Ich hätte wohl besser nichts gesagt... sie sehen aus wie ein Mann, der gleich eine Menge Geld ausgeben wird."

„Mache ich wirklich so ein verzweifeltes Gesicht?" lachte er und deutete gleichzeitig auf das Objekt der Begierde.

„Ich hätte es eher als gierig beschrieben", meinte Cara und sah sich interessiert die Uhr an. Geschmack hatte er, das musste man ihm lassen.

Harm neben ihr hob plötzlich den Kopf. Er war sich sicher, gerade _ihr_ Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Zusammen mit _ihrem _Parfum, das seinen Geist umnebelte. Ging das schon wieder los? Hatte das nicht schon den ersten Monat, nachdem _sie _weg war gereicht, dass er meinte, sie hinter jeder Ecke zu sehen?

Zweifelnd sah er der Frau mit den kurzen braunen Haaren nach, die am Arm eines breitschultrigen, dunkelhaarigen Mannes in der Menge verschwand, und die ihn mal wieder an Mac erinnert hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf.

Cara neben ihm hatte ebenfalls ihren Blick von dem Schaufenster gelöst und sah ihren Partner fragend an. Wieder so ein seltsamer Stimmungsumschwung...

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harm ließ die Tüten in seinen beiden Händen baumeln und schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Irgendwie hatte er jetzt wirklich das Bedürfnis, ein bisschen Geld auf den Kopf zu hauen (_Anm.d.Aut.: ich hab zwar noch keinen Mann kennengelernt, der Frust-Shopping betreibt... aber warum sollte es denen anders gehen als uns?)_.

Warum eigentlich nicht? Momentan vergammelte sein Sold eher auf seinem Konto, als dass er etwas sinnvolles mit dem Geld anfing. Warum sollte er nicht auch etwas Sinnloses, wie sich eine sündhaft teure Uhr damit zu kaufen anstellen dürfen? Schließlich arbeitete er ziemlich hart dafür.

„Gehen sie in Gedanken grade ihre Kontostand durch?" fragte Cara neben ihm und versuchte wieder einmal vergeblich, ihre Tüten von der linken in die rechte Hand zu wechseln. Mit der Schlinge um den Arm schlief ihr die Hand jedesmal ein. Trotzdem brachte das Harm wieder zum Lächeln. Jeder andere, den er kannte, hätte sich mittlerweile nicht nur mit dieser kleinen Behinderung abgefunden, sondern sich auch daran gewöhnt. Etwas fröhlicher drückte er die Tür zu dem Geschäft auf.

„Mein Buchhalter hat gerade sein Okay gegeben!" grinste er, und ließ der jungen Frau den Vortritt. Und nachdem er Cara's Gesichtsausdruck auf die Frage der Verkäuferin, welchen Verlobungsring sie sich denn ausgesucht hätte gesehen hatte, war auch die seltsame Begegnung vor dem Schaufenster wieder vergessen.


	7. Chapter 7

**1800 LOCAL**

**Mittwoch, 24.Dezember 2003**

**Haus der Roberts**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Grinsend warf Harm einen letzten Blick zurück auf das Auto, das er seit fünf Tagen durch die Gegend fahren durfte und wunderte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wie sie alle Geschenke darin untergebracht hatten, ohne irgendetwas zu zerquetschen oder zu verbeulen. Cara's Arm war immer noch in der Schlinge, also stand er nun mit beiden Armen voll vor der Haustüre der Roberts und wartete gemeinsam mit seiner Partnerin darauf, dass jemand auf ihr Klingeln antwortete.

Bud und Harriet öffneten ihnen gemeinsam.

Seltsamerweise machten die beiden jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, sie ins Haus zu lassen, und als Harm schließlich ihren Blicken nach oben folgte, wusste er auch den Grund dafür.

Ein Mistelzweig hing über der Eingangstür, und sowohl von Bud, als auch von Harriet bekamen die beiden Anwälte bedeutungsvolle Blicke zugeworfen.

Harm bemühte sich, sich seine Verärgerung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Komischerweise mutierten die beiden Roberts an Weihnachten immer zu pubertierenden Kindern, und so sehr es auch jedem auf die Nerven gehen mochte, überall hingen Mistelzweige in der Gegend herum, und ständig sollte man sich küssen. Langsam sollten sie eigentlich wissen, dass er seine Prinzipien hatte, und keine Kolleginnen unter irgendwelchen Zweigen, oder sonst was küsste. Die einzige Ausnahme hatte sich ja aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Bud..."

„Nun kommen sie schon, Sir. Dieses Jahr werden sie sich nicht herausreden!" Harriet warf ihm den bittendsten Blick, zu dem sie imstande war zu. Harm warf einen nervösen Seitenblick auf seine Partnerin, die halb hinter dem Geschenk, das sie auf ihrem gesunden Arm balancierte verschwand.

„Bud... Wir spielen dieses Spiel nun seit Jahren, und ich habe noch nie meine Partnerin unter dem Mistelzweig geküsst – _bis auf dieses eine Mal_ – und ich werde ganz sicher nicht heute damit anfangen."

Wäre es nach Bud gegangen, wäre er wahrscheinlich schon im Haus und würde stürmisch von Klein-A.J. begrüßt. Nur leider hatte Harriet sowas von offensichtlich in dieser Beziehung die Hosen an...

„Seien sie kein Spielverderber, Sir", meinte sie lediglich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während sie gleichzeitig mit einen kleinen, kaum sichtbaren Geste ihren Ehemann davon abhielt, dem Commander den Weg freizugeben.

„Harriet!"

Weiter kam er mit seiner Ansprache nicht. Jemand zog an seiner Krawatte, die durch seinen etwas voreilig geöffneten Mantel leicht zugänglich war, und wollte er nicht erwürgt werden, musste er fast seinen Oberkörper etwas nach unten beugen, nur um sich Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze mit Commander McLachlan wiederzufinden.

„Wenn sie so weitermachen, stehen wir übermorgen noch vor der Tür!" meinte sie scherzhaft, bevor sie ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf den Mund drückte und dann, als wäre nichts gewesen, seine Krawatte wieder losließ und sich an den verblüfften Roberts vorbei ins Haus schob.

Bud lotste seinen Gast schließlich in das geräumige Wohnzimmer, wo sein Sohn schon ungeduldig vor dem Weihnachtsbaum mit den ganzen Geschenken herumlungerte. Harriet blieb mit einem ebenso verdutzten Harm noch kurz in der Türe stehen, besann sich dann jedoch ebenfalls auf ihre guten Manieren.

„Kommen sie doch herein, Sir!"

Harm seufzte. Sie würden wahrscheinlich immer noch diskutieren, hätte er mit...

Okay, daran wollte er nun gerade wirklich nicht denken.

„Wann werden sie mich endlich Harm nennen, Harriet?" lächelte er seiner Gastgeberin zu und steuerte vollkommen überladen mit Geschenken auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Klein-A.J. löste sich von den Geschenken, die er erst morgen auspacken durfte und rannte auf seinen Onkel zu.

„Onkel Harm! Sieh mal, das Christkind hat ganz viele Geschenke da gelassen!" jubelte der Junge und hüpfte wie ein übermütiger kleiner Hund um seinen Patenonkel herum, der dadurch beinahe seinen eigenen Stapel verlor. Während der Anwalt aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, wie Harriet Cara aus dem Mantel half, ohne dabei die Schulter zu sehr zu strapazieren, legte er den gefährlich schwankenden Packen nun auch unter dem Weihnachtsbaum ab.

„Du musst wohl sehr brav gewesen sein dieses Jahr", meinte er mit einem Lächeln. Im letzten Jahr war es für die kleine Familie bei weitem nicht so einfach und fröhlich gewesen um diese Zeit. A.J.'s kleine Hand schlich sich in die seine und zog ihn von der geschmückten Tanne weg.

„Ich hab schon was ausgepackt!" meinte der Kleine mit einem schuldbewussten Grinsen und führte die hochgewachsenen Ex-Piloten wie jedes Mal, wenn er ihn besuchen kam zu seiner Eisenbahn. Mittlerweile kam er mit seinen Schienen wirklich fast das komplette Wohnzimmer aus, und mit dem, was sich in seinen und Cara's Geschenken für den Sproß der Roberts befand würde ihn auch so schnell nichts stoppen.

Als Harriet und Cara das nächste Mal nach den Männern sahen, saßen Bud und Harm einträchtig mit A.J. auf dem Fußboden. Um sie herum verstreut lag Geschenkpapier und die Verpackung von weiteren Schienensets. Harm saß auf seinem Mantel, Bud hatte sein Bein mit der Prothese von sich gestreckt und A.J. turnte zwischen beiden hin und her.

Harriet strich sich über ihr Bäuchlein und lächelte.

„Männer können schon niedlich sein."

„Ja. Aber meistens benehmen sie sich dann wie kleine Jungs", pflichtete ihr Cara bei und betrachtete ihren entspannten Partner. Er konnte sich also auch normal benehmen...

„ Danke nochmal für die Einladung, Mrs. Roberts." Auch Harriet hatte den Kopf schiefgelegt und beobachtete den Commander.

„Nennen sie mich Harriet. Das tut hier jeder. Außerdem ist das schon eine Tradition geworden, dass wir hier ein bisschen zusammen feiern und anschließend gemeinsam in die Kirche gehen." Es war schon ein Kreuz mit diesem Mann. Man wünschte ihm nur das Beste, und trotzdem holte ihn ein Schicksalsschlag nach dem anderen ein...

„Dann müssen sie mich aber auch Cara nennen. Ich hab ihnen hier was mitgebracht." Die Anwältin hob ein größeres Paket mit einer kunstvollen roten Schleife hoch.

„Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen..." Das Klingeln eines Kurzzeitweckers unterbrach die werdende Mutter, die einen hastigen Blick in Richtung Küche warf.

„Ich muss schnell nach dem Essen sehen!"

„Ich komme mit. Die Küche ist ohnehin der passende Platz für das Geschenk." Cara folgte ihrer Gastgeberin nach einer einladenden Geste in die geräumige Küche des Hauses und stellte das Geschenkt etwas ungelenkig auf dem Küchentisch ab. Eigentlich brauchte sie die Schlinge gar nicht mehr. Zumindest war SIE der Meinung, sie nicht mehr zu brauchen. Harm war ihren Gesundheitszustand betreffend anderer Meinung gewesen, und hatte es seltsamerweise auch geschafft, sie umzustimmen.

„Und was ist das nun?" Harriet rührte in dem vegetarischen Gericht, dass sie Rabb später servieren würde. Der Braten für die anderen schmorte inzwischen fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Schwangerennotfallausrüstung."

Cara sah amüsiert dabei zu, wie Harriet das Paket öffnete.

„Chips, saure Gurken, Eiscreme, Gummibärchen, Thunfischcreme, Marmorkuchen, ... Woher wissen sie, dass ich immer Appetit auf solche Sachen habe?" Harriet sah Cara fragend an, und bereute ihre Frage nur einen Moment später, als sie den dunklen Schatten auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau bemerkte.

„Entschuldigung... mein Mundwerk ist manchmal schneller als mein Gehirn!" platzte der Lieutenant bestürzt heraus und vergaß beinahe, weiter umzurühren. Cara lächelte gequält. Es ging ihr selbst auf die Nerven, dass sie nach all den Jahren immer noch so reagierte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harriet." Sie wusste schließlich auch, dass es den jungen Lieutenant noch härter getroffen hatte. Ihre kleine Tochter Sarah war erst kurz vor der Geburt gestorben.

„Ich schätze, Petty Officer Coates hat sich nicht an die Vereinbarung ‚Nur Berufliches oder Kochrezepte!' gehalten", schlussfolgerte Harriet mit einem Lächeln und wandte sich wieder ihren Töpfen zu.

„Ich glaube ja mittlerweile, es ist unmöglich, sie vom Klatschen abzubringen. Aber wenigstens hält sie es kurz und knapp im Gegensatz zu diesem Putzmann..." grinste Cara, während sie mit der linken Hand einen Kochlöffel in Empfang nahm und etwas ungelenk in der Soße herumrührte.

„Gott, bin ich froh, wenn ich das Ding wieder loshabe!" beschwerte sie sich zum wiederholten Mal über die Schlinge.

„Warum nehmen sie sie denn nicht einfach ab?"

„Weil Harm immer gleich so aussieht, als würde er einen Herzinfarkt kriegen, wenn ich auch nur dran denke! Und dann könnte ich doch nicht mehr von seinen Kochkünsten profitieren", grinste die Anwältin.

„Aha, der reine Selbstzweck also!" lachte Harriet zurück. Es war schön, zu sehen, dass sich der Commander wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Dass es lediglich zwei Wochen mit dieser Frau gebraucht hatte, um ihn wieder einigermaßen in sein altes Ich zurückzuverwandeln...

„Wissen sie, ich glaube, er braucht einfach jemanden, um den er sich kümmern kann", stellte Cara mit einem ernsten, fragenden Gesichtsausdruck fest.

Harriet warf ihrer Vorgesetzten einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Was der Commander wirklich brauchte, war jemand, der sich um ihn kümmerte...

„Sie hätten ihr Gesicht sehen sollen, als die Verkäuferin gefragt hat, welcher Verlobungsring es denn nun sein soll..." Harm deutete mit dem Messer, mit dem er gerade noch Cara's Fleisch klein geschnitten hatte auf seine lachende Partnerin, als er den Anwesenden von ihrem kleinen Einkaufsabenteuer erzählte.

„Sie hätten sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich gesagt habe: Der Dreikaräter links oben!" konterte Cara grinsend, worauf Bud in beinahe hysterisches Gelächter ausbrach, und der Admiral sich an seiner Kartoffel verschluckte.

„Das Ding war schließlich auch kein Dreikaräter. Der hatte mindestens dreißig. Aber das hat man davon, wenn man von einer Frau in einen Juwelierladen geschleppt wird." Harm säbelte mittlerweile wieder an dem Braten herum und versuchte, Cara nicht in die Augen zu sehen, um nicht in einem Lachanfall zu enden.

„Jetzt Moment mal. Sie sind derjenige, der MICH dreimal an diesem Laden vorbeigelotst hat. Mich arme, invalide Frau, mit tausenden von Tüten, und dann kriege ich noch nicht einmal einen Ring, sondern muss dabei zusehen, wie sie ihr Geld lieber für eine sündhaft teure Uhr verpulvern. Sogar die Verkäuferin hat mich bemitleidet!" Cara versuchte, so ernst wie möglich auszusehen. Dass der Admiral mittlerweile vor Husten und gleichzeitig Lachen schon ganz rot im Gesicht war, und Harm mit dem Messer über den Teller quietschte, ließ sie ihr Vorhaben jedoch nicht lange durchhalten.

Durch den Lärm der lachenden Partygäste hindurch hörte lediglich Cara die Türklingel. Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie sie beachtete. Dafür amüsierte sie sich gerade zu königlich. Endlich verstand sie, warum allen so viel daran gelegen war, dass der Commander wieder ‚der Alte' wurde. Sein Lächeln war wirklich nicht zu verachten, und er hatte wirklich einen ansteckenden Humor.

Auch Harriet beobachtete ihren Vorgesetzten genau. Es hatte wirklich nur zwei Wochen mit dieser Frau gebraucht, und eine verrenkte Schulter, die mal wieder seinen Beschützerinstinkt in ihm wachrief. Sie tauschte mit A.J. einen Blick aus, dem ihr Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen war. Der Admiral hob jedoch lediglich sein Weinglas, um der Gastgeberin zuzuprosten und wandte sich dann immer noch lachend an seine beiden Untergebenen.

„Wahrscheinlich war die Verkäuferin nur froh, dass er noch nicht am Haken hängt!" grinste er.

„Die Verkäuferin war an die Fünfzig, hat uns erzählt, was für ein tolles Paar wir doch wären und wollte uns geradezu zu einer Verlobung nötigen!" gab Harm schmunzelnd zurück, während er sich der Aufgabe zuwandte, die Kartoffeln seiner Partnerin in mundgerechte Stücke zu zerteilen.

Cara neben ihm wurde still. Das hatte nicht nur diese Verkäuferin gedacht, sondern irgendwie alle, denen sie auf ihrem Einkaufsbummel begegnet waren, und es war ihnen beiden gleich unangenehm gewesen.

Harriet hatte inzwischen die immer ungeduldiger klingende Türklingel gehört und verschwand kurz, um nachzusehen, wer ihr Essen störte.

Harm sah erst von seiner Aufgabe auf, als alle um ihn herum plötzlich verstummten. Erst glaubte er, einen Geist zu sehen. Dann verselbständigten sich seine Hände.

Erst ein warnender Blick Cara's, dem das ‚Lass das!' beinahe anzuhören war ließ ihn bemerken, dass er ihre Bratkartoffeln gerade zu Brei verarbeitete.

„Mac..."

Sie stand wirklich leibhaftig im Zimmer, mit Brumby am Arm, über das ganze Gesicht lächelnd.

„Hallo, alle miteinander. Wir dachten, wir schaun mal vorbei!"

Im Laufe des Abends warf nicht nur Cara ihrem Partner besorgte Blicke zu. Was für die anderen jedoch nicht so offensichtlich war, zeigte sich für die Saiyajin sehr deutlich in seiner Aura: Dass er sich unglaublich beherrschen musste. Nach außen hin hatte er weiterhin die lockere, fröhliche Fassade aufgesetzt, hatte jedoch seit dem Auftauchen dieser Frau kein Wort mehr gesprochen.

Cara kam sie irgendwie bekannt vor. Während sie aus der Unterhaltung entnahm, dass die beiden hier in Washington waren, um die Wohnung Colonel MacKenzies aufzulösen, dachte sie angestrengt darüber nach, und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es wirklich vor dem Juwelierladen gewesen sein musste.

Irgendwie war diese Frau seltsam. Seit sie hier war, spürte Cara immer wieder misstrauische Blicke auf sich ruhen. Eine Sekunde später wandte sich Mac dann wieder turtelnd ihrem Ehemann zu, dem das ganze Spiel mittlerweile auch schon etwas unangenehm zu sein schien.

Harm neben ihr verkrampfte sich hingegen immer mehr und sprang beinahe erleichtert auf, als sein Handy in seiner Tasche klingelte.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display meine er leise zu Cara: „NCIS!", und verschwand dann im angrenzenden Raum.

Angestrengt lauschte diese daraufhin dem Gespräch, das der Navy-Anwalt mit einem der Agenten führte. Scheinbar hatten diese Leute auch nicht viel für ihr Privatleben übrig. Wer bitteschön hielt denn am 24. Dezember abends noch Verhöre ab, und kam dann nicht einmal auf die Idee, andere mit seinen Erfahrungen erst nach Weihnachten zu behelligen? So wichtig war dieser Mordfall schließlich nun auch nicht. Allem Anschein nach unterhielt sich Harm mit Special Agent Todd.

Die Navy-Anwältin verrenkte sich beinahe den Hals, als sie sich immer wieder nach ihrem Partner umsah. Im Raum war es mittlerweile wieder so laut, dass sie kaum noch ein Wort des Telefonates mitbekam. Zumindest machte Harm einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, als er sein Mobiltelefon wieder in die Hosentasche schob.

Zumindest sah er so lange zufrieden aus, bis Mac ihren nächsten Satz auf Harriets Frage, wie es ihr in Australien denn gefalle ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich hätte es mit keinem Mann besser treffen können!" meinte sie so laut, dass er es auch noch im Flur vor der Haustüre hören konnte. War es bisher nicht immer so gewesen? Sie wusste immer noch, welche Knöpfe sie bei ihm drücken musste, um ihn richtig wütend zu machen. Und sie wusste, dass es ihn wütend machte, wenn sie sich in seiner Gegenwart so verhielt.

Am meisten ärgerte ihn dabei, dass immer noch die Eifersucht in ihm hochkochte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie nun wirklich unerreichbar war.

Ehe er wusste, was er da tat, hatte er die Tür geöffnet und war ins Freie getreten. Eiskalte Luft schnitt in seine Haut, und die Luft, die er ausatmete kondensierte vor seinem Gesicht. Wenigstens musste er hier nicht mitansehen, wie glücklich ‚seine' Mac mit Mic Brumby war. Etwas unsicher sah er Ex-Pilot auf die geschlossene Haustüre zurück. Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt wieder auftauchen? Hätte sie das mit ihrem Appartement nicht schon damals regeln können, als sie von hier nach Australien gegangen war?

Langsam setzte sich Harm in Bewegung und entfernte sich ein Stück von dem Haus. Sie mussten ihn nicht in Selbstmitleid versinkend vor ihrer Haustüre finden, sollte ihn irgendjemand vermissen.

Hätte sie nicht einfach in ihrem verdammten Australien bleiben können? Mit ihrem verdammten Brumby? Grimmig zog er sein Jackett um sich zusammen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, als er den Gehweg hinabstapfte.

Cara im Haus sah sich etwas beunruhig um, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Irgendwie sah es Harm gar nicht ähnlich, so still und heimlich von einer Party zu verschwinden. Zumindest schätzte sie ihn nicht so ein. Sonst war er auch immer der perfekte Gentleman gewesen, warum sollte er hier plötzlich so unhöflich werden und sich nicht verabschieden? Geschweige denn, etwas zu ihr sagen, schließlich waren sie gemeinsam da.

Als sie wieder einmal den misstrauischen Blick dieser Mac auf sich ruhen fühlte, reichte es ihr. Cara erhob sich vom Tisch und meinte entschuldigend zu Harriet und Bud: „ Ich werde mal kurz nach Harm sehen."

Der argwöhnische Blick verfolgte sie auch noch, als sie sich gefolgt von Bud auf in Richtung Flur machte. Harriet und der Admiral sahen einander ein weiteres Mal an. Diese Party nahm eine sehr ungewollte Wendung.

Wie er in diese kleine Gasse geraten war, wusste Harm wirklich nicht. Warum er seine rechte Hand gegen die Mauer gerammt hatte, war ihm dafür jetzt wieder umso bewusster, da der erste Schmerz in ein dumpfes Pochen überging.

Sie!

Warum hatte sie unbedingt heute wiederkommen müssen?

Wäre er an irgend einem anderen Tag besser damit fertig geworden?

Als er versuchte, die Finger seiner geballten Faust zu strecken, wurde ihm übel vor Schmerz. Mit einem leisen Keuchen ließ er seine Stirn gegen die kühlen Steine der Mauer sinken.

„Ich denke mal, die Wand hat gewonnen."

Die sanften, ruhigen Worte ließen den Ex-Piloten erschrocken herumfahren.

Cara stand hinter ihm, seinen Mantel über dem Arm, machte jedoch keinen Versuch, ihm näher zu kommen.

„Gehen sie wieder rein. Feiern. Ich komme schon klar", meinte er rauh. Immerhin tat es jetzt wieder weh genug, um alles andere kurzzeitig zu vergessen.

„Den Teufel werd ich tun. Die Hand ist gebrochen."

Immer noch stand sie da, und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er unter dieser Straßenlampe im langsam fallenden Schnee stand und sein Handgelenk umklammerte.

„Wollen sie denn gar nicht wissen, warum ich mich aufführe wie ein Verrückter?" herrschte er sie an und rührte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.

Sie stand einfach da, sagte kein Wort und sah ihn mit diesem unergründlichen Blick an, den sie ihm schon bei ihrem ersten Streit zugeworfen hatte. Er drückte irgendetwas zwischen Arroganz, Überlegenheit und Mitgefühl aus, eine Mischung, mit der er absolut nichts anfangen konnte. Er wollte schreien, toben und alles kurz und klein schlagen. Sie sollte eigentlich Angst vor ihm haben!

Statt dessen war ihm auf einmal zumute, als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind.

Cara blinzelte eine Schneeflocke, die ihr auf die Wimpern gefallen war weg, und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Solange sie mir nichts anderes erzählen, weiß ich alles, was ich wissen muss."

Harm sah sie verwundert an. Sieben Jahre hatte er damit verbracht, herauszufinden, was dieser Marine von ihm wollte, sich immer dessen bewusst, dass er ihren Ansprüchen wahrscheinlich nicht genügen würde. Er hatte sich beizeiten wirklich zu etwas gedrängt gefühlt, zu dem er nicht bereit war. Und scheinbar war Mac auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, seine Taten für sich sprechen zu lassen. Jetzt auf einmal genügte es jemandem, dass er so war, wie er war. Ohne sich einer gekünstelten Offenheit hinzugeben...

„Kommen sie, Sailor. Ich werde sie in die Notaufnahme bringen."

**2200 LOCAL**

**Constitution Ave./21st Street **

**Washington D.C.**

Während der Fahrt vom Krankenhaus nach Hause sagte Harm nicht viel. Cara nahm an, dass es an der Schmerztablette lag, die man ihm als Voraussetzung dafür aufgezwungen hatte, dass sie ihn nicht über Nacht da behielten. Zumindest lag es AUCH an der Schmerztablette. Er starrte nun schon eine ganze Weile mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster der Beifahrerseite. Das Beste wäre es wohl, sie steckte ihn gleich ins Bett.

„Können sie mich an der Bushaltestelle da vorne rauslassen?" fragte der Anwalt plötzlich in die Stille hinein und erntete von Cara einen Blick ähnlich dem, den er immer aufgesetzt hatte, wenn sie ihre Schlinge abnehmen wollte. Dieses Mal hatte er nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Sie brauchte ihre rechte Hand, um die Corvette zu steuern.

„Können schon. Ich werd's aber nicht tun. Das letzte, was sie jetzt tun sollten ist, mitten in der Nacht in D.C. herumirren", meinte sie bestimmt. Eine Sekunde später fing ihr Handy in der Handtasche zu piepsen an.

Einen Fluch unterdrückend steuerte sie ihren Wagen in besagte Bushaltestelle und kramte das Mobiltelefon hervor.

Kaum hatte sie es am Ohr, bemerkte sie, wie Harm mit der linken Hand die Türe öffnete.

„Hey! Wo wollen sie denn hin!"

Irgendjemand am anderen Ende der Leitung brüllte ihr ins Ohr und sie hatte ihre liebe Mühe damit, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Das Vietnam-Mahnmal ist hier in der Nähe... ich würde gerne meinen Vater besuchen", antwortete Harm, und begann, auszusteigen. „Ich brauche nicht lange!"

Cara nahm ihr Mobiltelefon vom Ohr. Er würde sicher nicht alleine in der Gegend herumrennen.

„Warten sie wenigstens, bis ich fertig telefoniert habe. Dann komm ich mit! Nicht, dass sie mir umkippen!"

Aus dem Lautsprecher des Handys erklang mittlerweile ein genervtes ‚Hallo? Hallo!'.

„Ich hab ihnen auch so schon den Abend verdorben..." seufzte Harm leise, hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne.

Der Anrufer klang immer hysterischer, und Cara musste das Gerät in einigem Abstand zu ihrem feinen Gehör benutzen, wollte sie nicht taub werden.

„Hören sie auf, mich anzubrüllen und sagen sie mir erst mal, wer dran ist!" herrschte sie den Anrufer an, was jedoch nicht zu seiner Beruhigung beizutragen schien. Harm starrte währenddessen wieder aus dem Fenster und schien in seine eigene Welt versunken zu sein. Den Namen des aufgeregten Mannes am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte sie immer noch nicht herausgefunden.

„Verdammt noch mal, sagen sie mir erst mal, wer sie sind, bevor sie mit irgendwelchen Beschimpfungen um sich werfen!" fauchte sie genervt in ihr Mobiltelefon. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es ein hohes Regierungsmitglied war, das über die Saiyajins auf der Erde bescheid wusste. Was dieser Kerl am Heiligen Abend mitten in der Nacht von ihr wollte, wurde durch das unzusammenhängende Gestammel des älteren Herrn jedoch auch nicht klarer.

„Was ist verschwunden?"

Wieder brüllte der Anrufer so laut ins Telefon, dass sogar Harm aus seiner Lethargie gerissen wurde.

„Es ist mir klar, dass ihre Enkelin kein Ding ist! Aber wenn sie so ins Telefon brüllen, versteh nicht mal ich alles!" schimpfte Cara zurück. Sie hörte gut. Aber Rückkopplungen konnte auch sie nicht entschlüsseln. Sie warf Harm neben sich einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Haben sie schon in ihrem Zimmer gesucht?"

Erneut brüllte es am anderen Ende der Leitung, so dass die Anwältin wieder auf Entfernung zu ihrem Mobiltelefon ging.

„Das war wohl ein ja", meinte sie leise zu Harm, der seine Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln verzog.

„Hören Sie!" unterbrach sie schließlich den Kongressabgeordneten. „Ich muss noch schnell was erledigen und dann komme ich, suchen helfen, okay?"

Diesmal hörte sich die Stimme des Anrufers deutlich erleichtert an. Und Cara sah deutlich erleichtert aus, als sie ihr Handy wieder in ihre Handtasche gestopft hatte.

Was ihr weniger gefiel war, dass Harm inzwischen doch aus dem Auto ausgestiegen war und nun seinen Kopf noch einmal schnell zu ihr ins Innere stecke.

„Fahren sie dieses Kind suchen. Ich komme auch alleine klar."

„Aber..." protestierend streckte sie die Hand nach ihrem Gurt aus, um ihn zu öffnen.

„Nein. Ich habe ihnen den heutigen Abend verdorben, und dieser Mann scheint davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie seine Enkelin schneller finden als jede Suchmannschaft der USA. Fahren sie. Ich werde meinem Dad einen Besuch abstatten und dann ein Taxi nehmen."

„Sie haben mir den Abend nicht verdorben, Harm...", meinte sie leise. Das hatte diese seltsame Lady mit ihrem misstrauischen Blick und dem ewigen Geturtle geschafft. Und damit hatte sie ihm den Abend verdorben, nicht ihr.

„Wie würden sie es nennen, wenn sie einen übellaunigen Navy-Commander, der sich aus lauter Dummheit selbst die Hand gebrochen hat durch die Gegend kutschieren müssen? Obwohl sie selbst verletzt sind, und eigentlich gemütlich bei den Roberts beim Essen, oder in der Kirche sitzen könnten?" antwortete er ironisch.

„Einen Freundschaftsdienst. Hören sie, Harm, sie sollten wirklich nicht alleine in der Gegend herumlaufen. Nicht in ihrer Verfassung."

Okay, was hatte jetzt diesen Ausbruch von Beschützerinstinkt bei ihr bewirkt?

„Ich komme schon klar. Es ist wirklich nicht weit, und die frische Luft wird mir gut tun. Ich verspreche, dass ich brav in meinem Bett liegen werde, wenn sie nach Hause kommen!" versuchte er es mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln. Cara sah ihn immer noch zweifelnd an. Aber immerhin war er ein erwachsener Mann. Sie konnte ihn schlecht wieder ins Auto zerren und nach Hause schleifen. Gut, körperlich wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen, aber das hätte ihr berufliches Verhältnis wohl empfindlich gestört.

„Okay", gab sie schließlich nach. „Aber wenn irgendwas ist, rufen sie mich an, ja?"

„Versprochen!" Harm warf die Autotür zu und sah der davonbrausenden Corvette nachdenklich hinterher.

Freundschaftsdienst?

Die kalte Dezemberluft ließ ihn wirklich ein bisschen klarer im Kopf werden, während er durch den Schnee auf die Mauer zustapfte. Am Sockel des Mahnmahls waren viele Kerzen entzündet worden, hier und da lag ein Blumenstrauß auf der Erde. Unter dem in Gold eingelassenen Namen ‚Harmon Rabb sen.' lag lediglich etwas Schnee, den sein Sohn nun zur Seite fegte. Das goldene Fliegerabzeichen seines Vaters lag immer noch dort, wo er es vor einigen Jahren abgelegt hatte. Irgendwie hatte ihn das seitdem verwundert. Schließlich war es aus echtem Gold, und man konnte es sicherlich irgendwo zu Geld machen. Behutsam nahm er das Abzeichen von seinem Platz und ließ es in seine Manteltasche gleiten. Ratlos stand er vor der schwarzen Wand und starrte auf den Namen seines Vaters. Einmal mehr wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er nichts über ihn wusste. Nicht einmal, wo genau in Sibirien er begraben lag.

„Ach Dad, was soll ich nur tun?"

Seine rechte Hand in dem Gipsverband lag schwer in der Schlinge vor seinem Körper, die linke umklammerte immer noch die Gold Wings in seiner Tasche.

„Mac ist wieder da..."

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie sinnlos das war, was er hier gerade veranstaltete. Er redete mit einer Mauer, um seine Probleme loszuwerden. Er redete mit einem Toten, dem es sicherlich egal war, was hier unten auf der Erde vorging.

Warum sollte es eine Leiche irgendwo in der Sibirischen Steppe interessieren, ob die Frau, die er liebte, lieber mit Australiern rummachte, und es ihm auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit unter die Nase rieb, dass sie mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte?

Sein Vater war vor 34 Jahren verschwunden, und hatte bei seinem Tod lediglich noch gewusst, dass da irgendwo in Amerika eine Frau und ein Kind existiert hatten.

Er hatte fliehen können. Warum hatte er nicht versucht, zu ihnen zurückzukommen?

Sein Hals schnürte sich bei diesen Gedanken zu. Japsend lockerte er den Knoten seiner Krawatte, hatte jedoch immer noch das Gefühl, gleich zu ersticken. Die Schrift auf der Mauer verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er taumelte nach hinten an einen nahestehenden Baum. Kalter Pulverschnee rieselte von den Ästen auf sein Gesicht, während das Pochen in seinem Kopf und das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren langsam wieder nachließ.

Als er schließlich wieder klar sehen konnte richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die pechschwarze Mauer mit der goldenen Aufschrift.

Was brachte ihm das hier eigentlich? Jedes Jahr kam er am vermeintlichen Todestag seines Vaters, dem 24. Dezember hier her. Er kam sich noch nicht einmal lächerlich dabei vor, mit einer Marmorwand zu sprechen. Hatte er nicht in den letzten Jahren genug herausgefunden, um dieses alberne Spielchen zu beenden? Sein Vater war weder am 24. Dezember, noch in Vietnam gestorben.

Mac hatte sich nun mal anders entschieden.

Wo lag denn bitteschön der Unterschied? In beiden Fällen hatte er in einer Phantasiewelt gelebt, und er weigerte sich immer noch, sie aufzugeben. Egal, ob er hartnäckig nach einem Toten suchte, oder versuchte, von diesem wankelmütigen Marine verstanden zu werden.

Irgendwann ließ auch der eiserne Griff um seine Luftröhre wieder nach.

**0115 LOCAL**

**Donnerstag, 25.12.2003**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Sie würde diese Menschenkinder nie verstehen. Und schon dreimal nicht die Gutsituierten, die in einer großen Stadt aufwuchsen. Dieses war nicht das erste Politikerkind gewesen, das sie suchen musste. Aber anstatt zu einem Erwachsenen zu gehen, wenn sie sich verlaufen hatten, oder einfach nur ihre Eltern aus dem Blick verloren, ließen sich diese Bälger immer wieder neue, phantasievolle Verstecke einfallen, aus denen sie eine Hundertschaft von Polizei und Feuerwehr wieder befreien musste. Die Enkelin des Kongressabgeordneten hatte sie in einem Regenwasserkanal unweit der Kirche, in der ihre Verwandten die Christmesse besucht hatten gefunden.

Dementsprechend nass suchte sie nun auch an der Eingangstür zu dem ehemaligen Fabrikgebäude nach ihren Hausschlüsseln, als hinter ihr ein Taxi durch die Einfahrt bog. Dass sich Commander Rabb darin befand, wusste sie schon, bevor er überhaupt ausgestiegen war. Soviel zum Thema ‚Ich liege schon lange im Bett, wenn sie wiederkommen!'.

Als jedoch der Taxifahrer ausstieg, um seinem Fahrgast die Tür zu öffnen, drehte sie sich beinahe automatisch von der Eingangstüre weg und lief auf den Wagen zu. Er hatte doch auch versprochen, sie anzurufen, sollte irgendetwas passieren...

„Nun kommen sie schon, Kumpel, machen sie sich nicht schwerer als sie sind. Wir haben sie ja gleich zu Hause!" ächzte der Fahrer, als er Harm aus dem Auto half. Als Cara bei den beiden ankam, warf der ältere Mann gerade die Türe zu.

„Was um Himmels willen ist denn mit ihm passiert?" Scheinbar hatten die Schmerzmittel den Ex-Piloten nachträglich doch mehr aus den Socken gehaut, als sie angenommen hatte.

„Der Junge hat gründlich einen sitzen. Hab ihn aufgegabelt, als ich grade Schichtende hatte. Und es war gar nicht so leicht, ihm seinen Namen und seine Adresse zu entlocken", meinte der Taxifahrer mit einem väterlichen Blick auf den bedrohlich schwankenden Navy-Commander und einem verwirrten auf die junge Frau.

„Sum Laufen war's mir dann doch su weit!" konstatierte ihr Kollege lallend und schaffte es zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen auf Anhieb, mit der linken Hand seine Brieftasche zu Tage zu fördern. Allerdings war es gar nicht so einfach, das Ding mit einer Hand zu öffnen und Geldscheine herauszufischen. Schließlich drückte Harm dem Taxifahrer das Portmonee einfach in die Hand. Der Mann gab sie ihm sofort wieder zurück.

„Lassen sie mal stecken. Ich wohne nur zwei Blocks von hier und war ohnehin auf dem Nachhauseweg. Wichtiger ist, dass wir sie in ihr Bett kriegen."

Damit wandte sich der grauhaarige Herr an die Saiyajin, die immer noch ratlos neben den beiden stand.

„Wissen sie, ob seine Frau oder Freundin da ist?"

Die Navy-Anwältin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Verheiratet ist Mr. Rabb meines Wissens nicht..."

„Un Freundin hab ich auch keine. Die werdn immer umgebracht oder heiratn Australier!" Harm machte ein paar unsichere Schritte in Richtung Eingangstür, worauf Cara ihm folgte und einen Arm um seine Taille legte, um ihn zu stützen.

„Ich bin seine Nachbarin. Ich werd mich um ihn kümmern."

„Schaffen sie es alleine, ihn nach oben zu bringen? Ich bin auch so schon spät dran..." Der Taxifahrer sah zweifelnd zwischen dem hochgewachsenen Fahrgast und der zierlichen Frau, der dieser mittlerweile den gesunden Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte hin und her.

„Ich schaffe das schon! Frohe Weihnachten! Und danke..."

Die Treppe hinauf schafften sie es auch wirklich ganz gut. Eine größere Herausforderung für Harm wurde es hingegen, mit der linken Hand seine Wohnungsschlüssel aus der rechten Hosentasche zu bekommen. Kapitulierend ließ er schließlich seine Hände sinken.

„Hilfe."

Cara dachte sich anfangs wenig dabei, bei ihm in die Hosentasche zu fassen und den Schlüssel zwischen all dem Kleingeld, das er darin mit sich herumschleppte herauszusuchen. Bis sich Harm räusperte.

„Tut mir leid", meinte er, immer noch mit einem deutlichen Lallen in seiner Stimme. Alleine von seiner Fahne konnte sie sagen, dass er jede Menge Whiskey und Bier intus haben musste.

„Muss es nicht. Wir haben doch alle mal einen miesen Tag", winkte sie ab und schloss die Wohnungstür auf. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war, sollte sie mal wieder einen ihrer miesen Tage haben.

„Es is mir trotzdem peinlich", nuschelte er, als sie ihn in die Wohnung bugsierte.

Harm stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Beine, und hätte er nicht immer noch seinen Arm um Cara's Schultern gehabt, wäre er sicherlich Kopf voran in seine Wohnung geflogen. So wunderte er sich lediglich etwas darüber, dass er sie nicht mit sich umgerissen hatte. Etwas mühselig schafften sie es schließlich, ihn auf einen Küchenstuhl zu setzen und ihm seinen Wintermantel auszuziehen.

„Warum bin ich denn auf der Seite so nass?" Harm fiel es immer schwerer, seinen Kopf koordiniert zu bewegen, und er brauchte etwas, bis sein fragender Blick die Augen seiner Partnerin gefunden hatte. Erschrocken sah diese daraufhin an sich hinab. Deshalb hatte sie der Taxifahrer vorhin so seltsam angeschaut. Harm's Mantel war offen gewesen, und als sie ihn gestützt hatte, war dadurch auch die komplette linke Seite seines Anzuges feucht geworden.

„Die Enkelin von diesem Politiker hatte sich in einem Regenwasserkanal versteckt. Und ich musste reinkriechen, um sie rauszuholen", erklärte sie dem Anwalt, dessen Kopfbewegungen sie eher an die einer Eule erinnerten.

„Stadtkinder", meinte der Ex-Pilot lediglich knapp, erhob sich etwas unsicher wieder von seinem Stuhl und wanderte drei Schritte weiter in die Küche, wo er den Kühlschrank öffnete. Mit einer Cola light in der Hand drehte er sich schließlich wieder um und lehnte sich an die Tür.

„Oh Mann, das is das erste Mal, seit ich Mac kenne, dass ich so besoffn bin" nuschelte er undeutlich und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen den matten Edelstahl sinken.

„War keine gute Idee auf die Schmerztablette", fügte er hinzu, als seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben und er am Kühlschrank entlang nach unten auf den Boden rutschte. Andererseits hörte so wenigstens alles auf, sich um ihn zu drehen. Trotzdem war der Gips im Weg, als er versuchte, die Dose zu öffnen.

„Hätt ich schon machn solln, als sie mit Webb auf und davon is", murmelte er leise und stellte das Getränk neben sich auf den Boden. Irgendwie war es hier gemütlich...

„Ich dachte, ihr Mann heißt Brumby?" Konsterniert sah Cara ihrem Kollegen zu, wie er drauf und dran war, an seinen Kühlschrank gelehnt einzuschlafen. Dann kam schließlich Bewegung in die nasse Saiyajin. Mit einem Kopfschütteln umrundete sie den freistehenden Herd und machte sich daran, Harm wieder vom Boden hoch zu kriegen.

„Commander Bugme is auch son Kapitel", brummte er, als sie sich seinen Arm wieder um die Schulter legte und dabei aufpassen musste, dass er nicht seinen Basilikum aus dem Topf am Fensterbrett fegte.

„Wo gehn wir hin?"

„Ich werd sie jetzt ins Bett stecken, Commander." Wieder musste sie ihn davon abhalten, sich einfach auf dem Fußboden niederzulassen.

„Rotes Licht, Commander!" Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des betrunkenen Ex-Piloten, als seine Partnerin genervt seufzte.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, mich mit reinzulegen", antwortete sie streng und setzte ihn auf seinem Bett ab. Während sie damit begann, ihm die Schuhe aufzuschnüren, zog sich Harm mit einer geübten Bewegung der linken Hand die Krawatte vom Hals und warf sie auf den Boden. Aus dem Jackett herauszukommen war auch nicht sonderlich schwer, wenn man davon absah, dass die rechte Hand immer noch in der Schlinge lag, und somit nicht im Ärmel steckte. Beim Hemd war es dann jedoch mit der Geschicklichkeit zu Ende. Er hätte schon mit zwei gesunden Händen in seinem Zustand Schwierigkeiten gehabt, die winzigen Knöpfe zu finden... geschweige denn zu öffnen. Resigniert ließ er sich nach hinten in seine Kissen fallen und streckte den gesunden Arm von sich. Cara konnte gerade noch seinen Beinen ausweichen.

„Hey, wir sind hier nicht beim Fußball, Mister!"

„Tschuligung... oh Mann, alles dreht sich..."

Amüsiert zog ihm seine Partnerin auch die Socken von den Füßen und bugsierte seine langen Beine auf das Bett. Männer. Wenigstens hielt er jetzt still.

Etwas mehr Leben kam erst wieder in Harm, als er jemanden an seinem Gürtel herumnesteln fühlte. Erstaunlich schnell griff er nach Cara's Handgelenk und hielt seine Kollegin fest.

„Was verdamm noch mal soll das werdn?" grollte er kaum verständlich und hatte einige Mühe damit, seinen Kopf wieder aus den Kissen zu heben. Cara löste sanft seine Finger von ihrem Arm.

„Sie wollen doch so bequem wie möglich schlafen, oder? Keine Sorge, nach dem Gürtel ist Schluss", beruhigte sie ihn und zog den schwarzen Ledergürtel aus den Schlaufen. Harm ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken.

„Un ich dachte, sie wolltn die Situation ausnutzn", kicherte er leise.

„Als ob sie dazu noch in der Lage wären. Ihr Flyboys überschätzt am laufenden Band eure Männlichkeit", konterte sie trocken und machte sich daran, ihm die Schlinge abzunehmen.

„Ihr Bodntruppn unterschätzt unsre Männlichkeit ständig", maulte er zurück und fand sich kurz darauf in einem ernsten Blick aus ihren grünen Augen gefangen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich zu den Bodentruppen gehöre, Sailor?" zischte sie neben seinem Ohr, zog ihm die Schlinge über den Kopf und legte sie auf seinen Nachttisch. Ein verwirrter Blick aus einem paar blauer Augen folgte ihr. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte war der böse Blick wieder verschwunden.

„Wollen sie in dem Hemd schlafen, oder soll ich es ihnen ausziehen?"

„Hemd", murmelte er schläfrig und wollte eigentlich ein ‚schlafen' hinzufügen, und wenn es nur war, um ein letztes bisschen Würde zu behalten. Irgendwie schienen ihm jedoch die Worte zu fehlen, während ihm gleichzeitig die Augen zufielen.

„Okay." Seufzend zog sie seine Bettdecke über ihm zurecht und sah dabei zu, wie er sich hineinkuschelte, nur um Sekunden später etwas von ‚Karussell' zu brummen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm ohnehin später, wenn er wieder aufwachte aus dem Kleidungsstück helfen müssen.

„Harm?"

„Mmmm?"

„Soll ich einen Eimer neben das Bett stellen?"

Eine Zeit lang herrschte daraufhin Stille, und Cara dachte, dass er wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen war, oder sie nicht gehört hatte. Vielleicht musste er auch erst seinen Magen fragen, wie es denn um ihn stand. Oder er ignorierte sie einfach.

Ein leises ‚Is vielleicht besser' ließ sie ihre Meinung revidieren.

Als ihr Patient mit allem, was er nur annähernd brauchen konnte ausgestattet war, kam Cara endlich dazu, sich über sich selbst Gedanken zu machen. Ihre Klamotten waren schon fast wieder trocken, als sie eine Wasserflasche neben Harms Bett auf den Boden stellte, und nach kurzer Überlegung den Verschluss abdrehte. Mittlerweile warf er sich unruhig in seinem Bett umher, so dass sie schon zweimal seinen dunkelroten Überwurf vom Boden aufsammeln und wieder über ihrem Partner drapieren durfte.

Ob sie ihn einfach so alleine lassen konnte? Sollte sie nicht doch lieber einen Arzt anrufen, um festzustellen, wie sich seine Schmerzmittel mit Alkohol vertrugen? Allerdings konnte sie in seinem Organismus nichts erfühlen, das irgendwie auf eine Lebensgefahr hindeutete. Er würde wohl, wenn er wieder aufwachte einen Mordskater haben.

Kurzentschlossen ging sie in ihre Wohnung hinüber.

Eine heiße Dusche, neue, bequeme Klamotten und 20 Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zu Harms Wohnung leise wieder.

Die Saiyajin sah noch einmal nach dem Ex-Piloten, der nun ruhiger zu schlafen schien und machte es sich anschließend mit einer der herumliegenden Akten auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer mit einer Wolldecke gemütlich.


	8. Chapter 8

**1215 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Ein metallisch klingendes Klopfen riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Erst versuchte er, es zu ignorieren, jedoch hallte jeder Schlag in seinem Kopf nach, dass sich Harm bald nur noch wünschte, einen Vorhang statt einer massiven Eingangstür aus Eisen zu haben.

„Ich komm ja schon", rief er schließlich genervt und schwang seine Beine unter der warmen Decke hervor. Ein Blick auf den Radiowecker neben seinem Bett sagte ihm, dass es schon mittags war. Ein weiterer Blick auf sein Bett zeigte ihm, dass Cat sich mal wieder nicht an die Schlafvereinbarungen gehalten und am Fußende zusammengerollt geschlafen hatte.

Das Klopfen riss immer noch nicht ab, und begann, ungeduldig zu klingen.

Harm's Augen ruhten jedoch immer noch auf dem Fußende seines Bettes. Irgendjemand hatte ihm dort seinen Bademantel hingelegt...

Seufzend griff er mit der rechten Hand danach, nur um festzustellen, dass es sich bei dem vergangenen Abend nicht um einen schlechten Traum gehandelt hatte, sondern sein Arm wirklich in einem Gipsverband steckte. Ein weiterer Blick an sich herunter zeigte ihm, dass er wirklich in seinen Klamotten geschlafen hatte, die nun dementsprechend aussahen. Kurzentschlossen zog er den Bademantel über und wanderte barfuß zu seiner Wohnungstür. Wer immer das auch sein mochte, er musste damit leben, dass Harmon Rabb junior während seines Urlaubs auch mal länger schlief.

Gerade, als er die Tür öffnete, setzte es draußen wieder zu einer Klopfsalve an.

Der JAG-Anwalt hätte mit so ziemlich jedem gerechnet. Nur nicht mit Mac, die mit erhobenem Arm vor seiner Wohnung stand und ein ziemlich verwirrtes Gesicht machte. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er ihr nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen sollte. Warum verfolgte sie ihn jetzt auch noch?

Schließlich siegte jedoch seine Höflichkeit. Zumindest so weit, dass er ihr nicht die Tür ins Gesicht knallte.

„Was willst du hier?" meinte er statt dessen leise, ließ die Tür offen stehen und ging geradewegs in seine Küche, wo er eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank nahm.

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen. So wie gestern kann es doch nicht weitergehen", meinte der Marine mit einem prüfenden Blick auf ihren Ex-Partner, der sich mittlerweile mit dem Verschluss der Dose abmühte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie den Gips an seinem Arm bemerkte.

„Oh mein Gott, Harm!" Sie machte ein paar Schritte in die Wohnung, blieb aber nach einem gleichgültigen Blick des Anwaltes wieder stehen. Unsicher sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er die Dose mit einem Ruck öffnete, und einen Schluck daraus trank. Schließlich lehnte er sich an sein Fensterbrett und fixierte Mac wieder.

„Leg los."

„Was?" Etwas verlegen umkrampfte Mac ihre Handtasche und starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf seine rechte Hand.

„Du wolltest reden. Ich höre zu. Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich mal wieder angekrochen komme, nur weil du jetzt auf einmal doch wieder mit mir befreundet sein willst. Der Zug ist endgültig abgefahren", meinte der hochgewachsene Anwalt so sachlich wie möglich. Er hatte gestern jede Menge Zeit gehabt, über seine Beziehung zu Mac nachzudenken. Und je länger er darüber nachgedacht hatte, und je mehr Whiskey geflossen war, umso überzeugter war er davon gewesen, dass nicht nur er alleine Schuld daran hatte, dass es nicht mit ihnen funktioniert hatte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ging Mac in die Defensive.

„Ich habe nie von dir erwartet, dass du ‚angekrochen' kommst" antwortete sie schärfer als nötig, bemühte sich dann jedoch wieder um einen ruhigeren Ton.

„Und ich wollte auch nie, dass unsere Freundschaft so zu Ende geht."

„Daran hättest du denken sollen, bevor du mir mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht die Eier abgerissen hast", bellte er vulgär zurück. Hatte sie wirklich gedacht, es würde ihm nichts ausmachen? Dass er weiterhin der liebe Harm war, bei dem sie sich über die ach so unfaire Welt ausheulen konnte, um dann wieder zu Brumby ins Bett zu schlüpfen?

„Zumindest hat es dich nicht davon abgehalten, dir ein neues Betthäschen zuzulegen!" knurrte Mac. Harm sah sie verständnislos an.

„Die schwarzhaarige Kleine, die gestern so verliebt hinter dir hergedackelt ist", klärte ihn seine ehemalige Partnerin auf. Sie konnte sehen, dass er wusste, wen sie meinte. Kommentar schien er dazu jedoch keinen abgeben zu wollen. Statt dessen nahm er mit einem gelangweilten Blick einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Dose.

„Du warst schon immer gut im voreilige Schlüsse ziehen", meinte er schließlich. Mac schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der große Harmon Rabb einmal so verzweifelt ist, dass er eine Frau mit einem Ring dazu kriegen muss, mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen", fauchte sie schließlich mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln im Gesicht. Harm knallte seine Dose auf das Fensterbrett und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Hast du dir eigentlich schon mal selbst zugehört? Manchmal redest du nämlich ziemlichen Schrott, Mac!" blaffte er lauter als nötig seine Ex-Partnerin an.

„So? Wie soll ich es mit denn sonst erklären, dass ihr vor drei Tagen turtelnd vor diesem Juwelier im Einkaufszentrum gestanden habt und in verliebter Eintracht Ringe ausgesucht habt?"

Harms wütender Blick wandelte sich in einen erschrockenen. Also war sie es doch gewesen. Er halluzinierte also nicht. Es war allerdings mal wieder typisch für sie, dass sie erstens falsche Schlüsse zog, und zweitens auf Cara herumhackte. Sie hatte noch keine seiner kurzzeitigen Lebensgefährtinnen gemocht, und ihn das auch immer irgendwie wissen lassen. Auch wenn der Begriff Lebensgefährtin auf seine neue Partnerin nicht zutraf.

„Ich hab wohl den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen", folgerte Mac aus seinem Schweigen und sah ihren ehemaligen Partner herausfordernd an.

„Scheinbar hast du alle bei JAG schon so gegen mich aufgehetzt, dass sie mir nicht einmal mehr so etwas erzählen. Harmon Rabb will heiraten. Wenn das keine Sensation ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht." stichelte sie und fing sich erneut einen bösen Blick aus blaugrauen Augen ein.

„Ich habe niemanden gegen dich aufgehetzt. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten versucht, noch nicht mal an dich zu denken!" gab er verletzt zurück. Natürlich waren seine Freunde loyal zu ihm und hatten ihn auch wissen lassen, dass sie mit ihm fühlten. Aber er hatte von keinem einzigen verlangt, geschweige denn erwartet, dass er oder sie sich von Mac abwandte.

„Oh, dann bilde ich mir die vorwurfvollen Blicke vom Admiral oder Harriet nur ein? Und Bud kriegt nur zufällig keinen anständigen Satz mehr in meiner Nähe zusammen."

„In diesen Dingen warst du doch schon immer ein wenig paranoid."

„Ich hör wohl nicht richtig! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!"

„Könnt ihr nicht woanders streiten? Ich versuche hier, zu schlafen!" unterbrach sie eine raue Stimme von der Couch aus. Sowohl Harm als auch Mac fuhren erschrocken herum. Cara lag mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch, in eine von Harm's Wolldecken gewickelt. Der Ex-Pilot stellte peinlich berührt fest, dass sie einige der Akten, die immer noch auf dem Tisch herumgelegen hatten aufgearbeitet haben musste, bevor sie mit den Papieren, die immer noch auf ihrer Brust lagen eingeschlafen war. Mehr jedoch hatte ihn ihre Stimme erschreckt. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie ihm irgendetwas von einem Regenwasserkanal erzählt hatte, als sie ihn ins Bett steckte. Und nun hörte sie sich an, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht darin verbracht. Harm löste sich vom Fensterbrett und ging zu seiner Couch hinüber, wo er neben dem Kopf seiner Partnerin in die Hocke ging.

„Sie waren doch nicht etwa die ganze Nacht hier?" fragte er leise.

„Nein, ich bin heute morgen gekommen, weil ich ihre Couch so bequem finde. Natürlich war ich die ganze Nacht hier", bekam er als Antwort, während die dunkelhaarige Anwältin langsam die Augen öffnete.

„Uh, helles Licht...", meinte sie eine Sekunde später gequält und schloss sie wieder.

„Ja, es wird Sonne genannt", lächelte Harm sanft, während er ihr seine linke Hand auf die Stirn legte. Sie sah ziemlich blass aus.

„Sie haben Fieber", stellte er eine Weile später fest. Cara schluckte eine sarkastische Bemerkung runter. Immerhin war er nur besorgt um sie und konnte nicht wissen, dass sich kranke Saiyajins wie kranke Tiere verhielten und am liebsten in Ruhe gelassen werden wollten.

„Hmmm", machte sie stattdessen leise. Sie war sich ohnehin nicht sicher, ob sie noch einen anständigen Ton herauskriegen würde.

„Ich werde später wiederkommen. Du musst dich ja um dein Liebchen kümmern", knurrte es hinter ihnen. Harm drehte sich überrascht um. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sich Mac immer noch in seiner Wohnung befand. Seufzend erhob sich der Navy-Anwalt und sah seiner offensichtlich erbosten Ex-Partnerin ernst in die Augen.

„Cara ist nicht _mein_ Liebchen. Sie ist..."

„Ach, das hab ich ja vergessen: Deine Verlobte", stellte Mac ironisch fest. Harm machte ein paar wütende Schritte auf sie zu.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, nicht wahr, Mac? Selbst jetzt, wo du ach so glücklich verheiratet bist, kannst du es nicht ertragen, nicht die einzige Frau in meinem Leben zu sein. Und selbst, wenn ich mit Cara verlobt wäre, würdest du mir dieses Glück nicht gönnen!" meinte er mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stehend. Hinter ihm hatte sich Cara auf der Couch aufgesetzt und sah ihrem Kollegen und der seltsamen Frau erstaunt bei ihrem Streit zu. Wie kamen die beiden darauf, sie wäre mit Rabb verlobt?

„Du nimmst dich mal wieder viel zu wichtig, Fliegerheld!" konterte der Marine, während sie immer noch ihre Handtasche umklammerte.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hergekommen? Wolltest du sehen, ob ich immer noch leide wie ein Hund? Tut mir leid, aber ich habe schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass mein Leben weitergeht, egal, was sonst so passiert. Du bist nicht die erste Frau, über die ich hinwegkomme", polterte er weiter.

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich unsere Freundschaft retten wollte. Sechs Jahre wirft man nicht einfach so weg. Aber dir scheint ja nichts daran zu liegen. Du suchst dir einfach die nächste, die du so lange hinhalten kannst, bis du ein anderes interessanteres Objekt findest, das deinem Charme erliegt." Mac's Augen sprühten nun ebenso Blitze wie die des hochgewachsenen Anwalts.

„Ich glaube, ICH sollte besser gehen", krächzte Cara hinter ihnen und erhob sich von der Couch. Zwei Sekunden später setzte sie sich wieder hin.

„Blöde Idee..."

Harm warf einen besorgten Blick hinter sich, bevor er sich wieder an seine ehemalige Partnerin wandte.

„So schätzt du mich also ein. Schön, dass ich das nach all den Jahren auch mal mitkriege."

„Du willst mich immer nur haben, wenn du mich nicht haben kannst. Und wenn wir uns mal einig waren, kamen Renee oder irgendeine andere deiner Freundinnen dazwischen, oder du spielst den Samariter für Coates, wenn du nicht gerade dem Kriegspfad für Veteranen oder kleine Mädchen oder sonst was bist!"

„Wenigstens engagiere ich mich für meine Mitmenschen, anstatt in jedem eine potentielle Gefahr zu sehen!" knurrte Harm. Dass sie ihm jetzt auch noch diese Charakterzüge vorhalten musste, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Laune wieder zu bessern.

„So. Bei welchem deiner Good-Will-Projekte hast du sie denn aufgegabelt? Ist sie dir so dankbar dafür, dass du sie durchfütterst, dass sie mit dir ins Bett steigt?"

Auf diese Bemerkung hin schoss auch Cara's Kopf herum. Was für ein Problem hatte diese Frau eigentlich mit ihr? Harm ging ein paar weitere Schritte auf Mac zu, sein Ton gefährlich leise.

„Hast du getrunken?"

„Nein." Nun verschränkte auch Mac ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Cara konnte sehen, dass so etwas wie Angst in ihren Augen Einzug hielt. Im Gegensatz zu der Saiyajin wusste Mac nämlich, wann Harmon Rabb wirklich gefährlich wurde. Solange er einen anschrie hatte man noch eine Chance. Sobald er jedoch zu diesem Ton griff, ging man besser in Deckung.

„Ich will dir mal was sagen, Mac: Du wirst hier bei mir nie wieder auftauchen. Jemanden, der meine Freunde so geringschätzig behandelt will ich nicht in meinem Bekanntenkreis haben. Und damit du es weißt: Cara ist nicht meine Verlobte, sondern meine neue Partnerin bei JAG. Sie hat die Nacht hier verbracht, weil sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hat. Weil ich Trottel mal wieder auf deine Spielchen hereingefallen bin!" Er wurde so laut, dass es in seinem eigenen Kopf wieder zu dröhnen begann.

„Meine Spielchen! Du weißt doch nie, was du willst. Ständig machst du mir Hoffnungen, und wenn es dann mal so weit ist, dass ich auf dich zukomme, machst du einen Rückzieher. So war es in Sydney, so war es, als meine Hochzeit mit Mic deinetwegen geplatzt ist, und so war es auch in Paraguay!" schrie Mac zurück. Harm schluckte schwer. Irgendwie begann er wieder, unscharf zu sehen, ließ sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten, ihren Anschuldigungen zu begegnen.

„Das passt alles in deine Mac-Welt, hab ich recht? Alle anderen sind böse, alle anderen sind immer schuld, und die kleine Sarah MacKenzie wird von Gott und der Welt gehasst. An andere denkst du nie. Damals in Australien hab ich dir gesagt, ich wäre noch nicht für eine Beziehung bereit, aber du hast mal wieder nur gehört, was du hören wolltest und bist schneller, als ich es dir erklären konnte zu Brumby gerannt. Deine Hochzeit ist sicher nicht wegen mir geplatzt. Es war nur ein guter Grund, ihn doch nicht zu heiraten. Und in Paraguay hast du mich weggestoßen!" Das bereits bekannte Gefühl, nicht richtig atmen zu können setzte bei Harm wieder ein. Sie sollte ihn ein für allemal in Ruhe lassen, und ihn nicht immer daran erinnern, dass es auch anders hätte enden können für sie beide.

Mac holte bereits Luft, um ihm etwas zu entgegnen, doch er unterbrach sie, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Erde mit Mic. Aber lass mich in Zukunft zufrieden!" meinte er leise während er sich zum Sofa umwandte und wieder vor seiner Partnerin in die Hocke ging. Mac atmete scharf ein, als Harm Cara's rechte Hand umfasste, sagte jedoch keinen Ton. Nur Cara konnte fühlen, wie sehr er zitterte, während seine Augen eher unfokussiert wirkten.

„Harm, bitte... ich..." Mac's Tonlage war auf einmal viel sanfter. Plötzlich sah sie wirklich verzweifelt aus.

„Geh einfach." Harm blickte nicht einmal auf, umkrampfte lediglich die Hand der Saiyajin etwas mehr und ließ seinen Gips auf ihrem linken Knie ruhen.

Der Marine sah sich das Bild noch einige Sekunden an, bevor sie wirklich Kehrt machte und schnellen Schrittes aus der Wohnung verschwand. Dem Impuls, die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen gab sie dann dennoch nach. Dass diese aufgrund der Wucht jedoch nicht einschnappte, sondern wieder aufsprang entging ihr.

Cara starrte ihr entgeistert nach bevor sie sich an ihren Partner wandte. Dieser kniete immer noch vor ihr, hatte die Augen geschlossen und mühte sich mit krampfhaften Atemzügen ab. Draußen im Hof hörte man ein Auto davonfahren.

„Harm!" Ihre Stimme hörte sich mittlerweile an, als hätte sie eine lebendige Krähe verschluckt. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis er überhaupt reagierte, und mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Der Ex-Pilot setzte sich schließlich vor ihr auf den Boden und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß. Irgendwann bemerkte die Anwältin, dass das Keuchen in ein leises Schluchzen übergegangen war. Mit einer hilflosen Geste begann sie, dem verzweifelten Mann durch das dichte schwarze Haar zu streicheln.

Mic Brumby wunderte sich nicht im Geringsten, als er das Mietauto seiner Frau aus Rabbs Einfahrt kommen sah. In gewisser Hinsicht war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Mac nicht zu Jingos Tierarzt fuhr, wie sie es ihm gesagt hatte, sondern auf dem Weg hierher war. Nur dieses Mal würde er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dass dieser Kerl sie wieder in seinen Bann zog. Das hatte er schon einmal geschafft, wenn auch unabsichtlich, das musste Brumby zugeben. Nicht mal Rabb war so blöd, freiwillig mit einer F14 irgendwo im Atlantik abzustürzen, um eine Hochzeit zu verhindern. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er die Treppe hinauf, um nachzusehen, ob sich sein Rivale vielleicht schon in Feierlaune selbst auf die Schulter klopfte. Mit dem Bild, dass er dann jedoch sah, hatte er bei aller Phantasie der Welt nicht gerechnet. Offensichtlich hatte Mac selbst schon klare Tatsachen geschaffen. Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, dass Rabb auf dem Boden saß, die junge Frau, die er am Vortag bei den Roberts kennengelernt hatte umarmte und scheinbar wirklich weinte. Die Frau im Schlafanzug hatte ihrerseits ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und strich ihm durch die Haare. Er musste schon eine Zeit lang fassungslos in der Tür gestanden haben, als Cara schließlich aufsah und den Australier bemerkte. Mit dem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. Im Nachhinein war er froh, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannt. Abwehrend hob er die Hände, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und trat den Rückzug an. Scheinbar hatte er dieses Mal wirklich und endgültig gewonnen.

Cara wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so dasaßen, aber sie hatte keine Sekunde aufgehört, Harm durch die Haare zu fahren. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, und sich auch nicht sicher war, ob sie noch ein anständiges Wort herausbringen würde blieb sie die ganze Zeit über still. Zumindest war ihr nun ein für allemal klar, wovon all ihre Kollegen in den letzten Wochen geredet hatten, wenn es um ‚Die Sache mit Mac' ging. Dass sich ihr Partner davon jedoch so aus der Bahn werfen ließ hatte sie nicht gedacht. Noch erstaunlicher war jedoch der bloße Impuls, den sie in sich verspürte, Harm zu beschützen und zu trösten. Jedem anderen, der ihr ungefragt so nahe kam hätte sie schon längs eine geknallt, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo vorne und hinten war. Und eigentlich wäre es ihr wohl auch egal gewesen, hätten sich ein paar Menschen derart in die Wolle gekriegt. Gerade eben wäre sie sowohl dieser Mac als auch dem Australier, der mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Mondkalbes in der Tür stand am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen.

Der Mann in ihren Armen begann, sich langsam zu bewegen, und erhob sich schließlich vom Boden. Während er sich mit der linken Hand übers Gesicht fuhr, ließ er sich neben Cara auf der Couch nieder und verbarg seinen Kopf schließlich in seinen Händen, soweit es der Gips zuließ.

„Dieser Tag ist an Peinlichkeit gar nicht mehr zu toppen", meinte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. Antwort bekam er keine, Cara bekundete ihr Mitgefühl lediglich durch ein leichtes Tätscheln seines Ellbogens.

„Tut mir leid, was sie alles gesagt hat", fuhr er fort, bekam als Reaktion jedoch wiederum nur eine Berührung.

„Dass sie das hier überhaupt mitkriegen mussten! Mac's Timing war schon immer perfekt", stöhnte der Ex-Pilot. Wie sollte er seiner Partnerin nach dieser Szene jemals wieder in die Augen schauen können?

„Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Cara neben ihn mit einer Stimme, die ihn an sich selbst erinnerte, als ihm der Arzt der Watertown den Kehlkopf gebrochen hatte. Als er hochsah, war weder der fiebrige Glanz in ihren Augen verschwunden, noch ihre hochroten Wangen. Eher er sich versah, war der hochgewachsene Anwalt aufgesprungen, nur um Sekunden später vor seiner Partnerin wieder in die Knie zu gehen, und ihr erneut die Hand auf die Stirn zu legen.

„Sie glühen ja richtig! Ich sollte besser einen Arzt rufen!"

Cara vor ihm schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Tee!" forderte sie einsilbig und brachte Harm zumindest ein bisschen zum Lachen.

„Ich soll Tee rufen?" grinste er verhalten, während er sich wieder erhob. Cara schenkte ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick.

„Sie sollen Tee aufsetzten, sie Scherzkeks", belehrte sie ihn heiser. Der Anwalt sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich doch einen Arzt rufe? Das könnte auch eine Lungenentzündung werden", meinte er besorgt, füllte jedoch folgsam einen Topf mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd.

„Kamillentee, stimmts?" grinste er eine Sekunde später und wunderte sich nicht im Geringsten über den Kugelschreiber, der ihn einen Augenblick später an der Brust traf.

„Nur, wenn sie gleichzeitig auch nach meiner Zyankalikapsel suchen", krächzte seine Partnerin, ließ sich wieder in eine liegende Position fallen und sah sich zum ersten Mal wirklich genauer in seinem Wohnzimmer um. Bisher hatten sie nur hier gearbeitet, was immer mit ausgiebigen Streicheleinheiten für die beiden Katzen geendet hatte.

„Wo haben sie denn ihren Fernseher versteckt?" wollte sie nun tonlos wissen. Tom sprang währenddessen auf die Couch und begann, auf die Freundin seines Herrchens zu klettern.

Harm fand inzwischen heraus, dass man ein Teesieb tatsächlich auch mit nur einer Hand bedienen konnte.

„Ich habe keinen Fernseher. Wieso?"

„Weil das der einzige Spaß am Kranksein ist. Auf der Couch herumlümmeln, Tee trinken, weil man sonst nichts schlucken kann und den lieben langen Tag fernsehen..." Cara richtete sich wieder halbwegs auf, als der kleine Kater anfing, sich auf ihrem Bauch ein Nest zu treten.

„Gott, Kleiner, du trampelst hier auf einer halbvollen Blase rum", schimpfte sie, so bestimmt es mit ihrer Stimme ging und hob das Tier hoch. Dieses Mal wurde ihr zumindest nicht schwarz vor Augen, als sie sich vom Sofa erhob. Trotzdem warf ihr ihr Partner einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?"

„Packen sie ihren Teepott und ihr Kätzchen ein, Sailor, wir ziehen in meine Wohnung um!" lächelte die junge Frau und machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Haustür. Harm sah ihr verständnislos hinterher.

„Und was genau soll uns das bringen?"

Cara öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu antworten, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und lief die paar Schritte in Richtung Küche, bevor sie ihre kaum noch hörbare Stimme benutzte.

„Weil ich einen Fernseher habe, den man prima vom Bett aus bedienen kann. Sie würden sich den ganzen Tag fragen, wie's mir geht, wenn ich jetzt alleine rübergehe, ich würde mir den ganzen Tag Sorgen um sie machen, wenn ich sie jetzt allein lasse. Die Katzen möchte ich nicht alleine hier lassen... und wenn sie es wagen, einer armen, stimmlosen Frau zu widersprechen, dann werde ich sie an ihren Ohren rüberschleifen!"

Der Anwalt sah sie immer noch an, als hätte sie gerade von ihm verlangt, das Pentagon in die Luft zu sprengen.

„Das ist ein Befehl, Commander!" scherzte Cara, nun vollkommen stimmlos und schenkte ihm einen herausfordernden Blick.

„Erstens bin ich dienstälter als sie, was heißt, dass ich ihre Befehle nicht befolgen muss, und zweitens brauche ich Cat nicht einpacken. Sie läuft mir ohnehin überall hinterher...",lächelte er schließlich und hob seinen Topf wieder vom Herd.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sich ihre Küche von einer Todesfalle mittlerweile in einen Gebrauchsgegenstand verwandelt hat..."


	9. Chapter 9

**1300 Z-Zeit (08:00 Uhr EST)**

**Montag, 19. Januar 2004**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harmon Rabb sah nervös auf seine Armbanduhr. Der Prozess gegen Amanda Harris würde in einer halben Stunde beginnen, und noch immer war seine Partnerin nicht erschienen. Er hatte vergeblich morgens an ihre Wohnungstüre geklopft, und auch ans Handy war sie nicht gegangen. Schließlich hatte der Anwalt dieses Mal wirklich die U-Bahn zu seinem Arbeitsplatz genommen und seinen CO über das Verschwinden von Cara informiert. Chegwidden reagiert jedoch völlig anders, als er es erwartet hatte, vor allem, nachdem ihm Harm erzählt hatte, dass die junge Frau am Vorabend ihre Wohnung nach einem Telefonanruf ziemlich überstürzt verlassen hatte.

„Keine Panik, Commander. Vielleicht hat sie auch nur verschlafen... da, wo sie jetzt ist", grollte er vernehmlich und zog sich dann wieder in sein Büro zurück. Harm sah ihm erstaunt hinterher. Der Admiral hatte nicht besorgt, sondern wütend gewirkt. Wusste er etwas, das ihm entgangen war? In der Zeit, die er mit seiner Partnerin verbracht hatte, hatte sie kein einziges Mal einen Freund erwähnt. Die nächtlichen Anrufe kamen ihm schon etwas seltsam vor, aber wer war er, sie darauf anzusprechen?

Erneut sah der Ex-Pilot auf seine Armbanduhr und verzog sich schließlich wieder in sein Büro. Es brachte schließlich auch nichts, wenn er nervös Furchen in den Bullpen lief.

Als er sich schließlich dabei ertappte, dass er vor seinem Schreibtisch weiter auf und ab lief, und ihm seine Kollegen schon seltsame Blicke zuwarfen, setzte er sich hinter den Tisch und sah erneut auf die Uhr. Noch fünfundzwanzig Minuten...

**1300 Z-Zeit (09:00 Uhr AST)**

**Montevideo, Uruguay**

Cara hampelte mittlerweile so nervös auf dem Bett herum, dass die Ärztin ihre liebe Mühe hatte, den Verband um den rechten Arm der Frau fertig zu stellen.

„Halt endlich still, verdammt noch mal, sonst hast du bald mehr Probleme als den simplen Schnitt von einer Machete!" fauchte die junge Frau ihre Patientin schließlich an und zog an dem Verbandsmaterial, bis ihr Gegenüber zusammenzuckte.

„Ich sollte in diesem Moment ein paar tausend Meilen weiter nördlich vor meinem Partner stehen und mir eine Erklärung ausdenken, warum ich ihn fahrdienstmäßig versetzt habe! Ganz zu schweigen, dass heute einer meiner Prozesse beginnt. Ich werde Stunden zu spät kommen! Statt dessen hocke ich hier irgendwo in der Pampa von Argentinien..."

„Uruguay!" wurde sie von der Ärztin unterbrochen.

„Und wenn es Kirgisien wäre, wär's mir egal! Statt dessen hocke ich hier in diesem Kaff, weil mal wieder irgend ein Spinner meinte, es wäre lustig, mich auf diese Waffenschmuggler anzusetzen!" wütete die Saiyajin weiter, hielt aber nun wirklich still.

„Niemand hat von dir verlangt, dass du den Kevlaranzug zerreißen sollst..." Die Ärztin begann, den Verband festzukleben und zog Cara's Ärmel darüber in Form.

„Tja, sie wollten ihre Köderwaffen in einem Stück wieder, also musste ich den Lastwagen rammen, anstatt ihn einfach zu sprengen. Kann ich wissen, dass die ganze Bevölkerung von diesem dämlichen Kuhkaff mit ihren Steinzeitwaffen über mich herfällt?" grollte die Anwältin zurück, und zog sich ihre Uniformjacke an. Zumindest hatte sich ihre Schwarzseherei vor dem Auftrag ausgezahlt. Irgendwie hatte sie gewusst, dass etwas schief gehen würde, und deshalb ihre Arbeitskleidung gleich mitgebracht. Sie erhob sich ruckartig von dem Bett und war schon fast aus der Tür, als sich die Prellungen, die von dem Zusammenstoß mit dem LKW herrührten schmerzhaft wieder meldeten. Augenblicklich bewegte sie sich langsamer und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Sag diesen Vollidioten, dass ich das nächste Mal einen von ihnen als Rammbock benutzen werde, wenn sie sich jemals wieder so einen bescheuerten Plan ausdenken!" knurrte sie zurück in den Raum, bevor sie sich auf den Weg hinauf auf das Dach machte.

Hannah McLachlan sah ihrer älteren Schwester amüsiert hinterher. Wenn sie wollte, konnte sie in ein paar Minuten in D.C. sein. Aber Saiyajins hatten nun mal einen Hang zur Übertreibung...

**1328 Z-Zeit (08:28 Uhr EST)**

**JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Noch zwei Minuten.

Erneut sah Harm auf seinen Aktenkoffer, in dem sich einige der Beweise, die sie mittlerweile gegen Amanda Harris zusammengetragen hatten befanden. Er begann, mit dem kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand am hinteren Ende seines Gipses zu kratzen, nur um sich gleich darauf selbst zu ermahnen, das nicht zu tun. Genervt schob er den dunkelblauen Ärmel seiner Uniformjacke über das Ding, das ihm von Tag zu Tag mehr auf den Senkel ging und sah wieder auf die Uhr.

Eine Minute und dreißig Sekunden...

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich.

Harm hörte sich selbst lauter denn je aufatmen, als wirklich seine Partnerin aus der Kabine trat und schnellen Schrittes auf ihr Büro zuhielt. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war irgendetwas schief gelaufen. Zumindest sah sie so aus, als würde sie am liebsten in ein paar Hintern treten, nachdem sie ihren Mantel einfach rücksichtslos durch die Bürotür in Richtung ihres Schreibtisches geworfen hatte, nur um dann abrupt wieder umzukehren und in Richtung Verhandlungssaal zu gehen.

Er für seinen Teil sprang erleichtert hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und hatte sie nach wenigen Schritten eingeholt.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin", grummelte sie vernehmlich, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Ihr Ton veranlasste Rabb, sich an etwas zu erinnern, das sie nach einer ihrer Streitereien zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Wenn ich wirklich mal stinksauer sein sollte, dann wollen sie nicht in meiner Nähe sein...

Okay...

„Kein Problem!" meinte er lediglich und versuchte ein kleines, aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie spazierte jedoch ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen durch die Tür, die er ihr aufhielt und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle auf der Anklageseite fallen. Ihre Aktentasche knallte neben ihr auf den Boden, kaum dass sie sie losgelassen hatte. Als sie schließlich auch noch ihre Ellbogen auf dem Tisch aufstütze und ihren Kopf in ihre Hände legte, hatte sich Harm's Erleichterung mittlerweile vollständig in Sorge umgewandelt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er leise, während er sich auf seinem Stuhl niederließ. Cara warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Ja. Ich hatte nur eine nervige Nacht. Wenn zu ihnen mal jemand sagt, ein Plan sei idiotensicher, dann tun sie alles, bloss glauben sie ihm ja nicht!"

Harm sah seine Partnerin verwirrt an. Auf der Seite der Verteidigung wurde mittlerweile Amanda Harris hereingeführt, den Arm, den ihr Cara gebrochen hatte immer noch in der Schlinge. Ihre Anwältin folgte einen Schritt hinter ihr. Aus dem Richterzimmer trat im selben Moment Captain Grey, ihre Richterin heraus. Die Untersuchung nach Artikel 32 war sehr schnell verlaufen, ein Kriegsgericht unumgänglich gewesen, so uneinsichtig wie die Angeklagte war.

Harm klappte den Aktendeckel vor sich auf und machte sich bereit, die Anklage zu verlesen und ihren ersten Zeugen aufzurufen. Vorher beugte er sich jedoch noch einmal zu seiner Partnerin hinüber, die immer noch stumpfsinnig vor sich hinstarrte und leise mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Sie warf ihm einen feurigen Blick zu.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, in ein paar Ärsche zu treten..."

**1400 Z-Zeit (09:00 Uhr EST)**

**Dienstag, 20. Januar 2004**

**Zweiter Verhandlungstag**

**Zeugenaussage von Private Laura Foxe**

„Und können sie uns sagen, wo sich Lance Corporal Harris an dem Abend aufgehalten hat, an dem Gunnery Sergeant Wilkes seinen Unfall hatte?"

Die Anwältin vom Amanda Harris spazierte unaufhörlich vor Laura Foxe, die im Zeugenstand saß auf und ab. Sämtliche Anwesenden waren mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, den Bewegungen des jungen JAG-Lieutenants zu folgen wie bei einem Tennisspiel. Irgendwie schienen ihre Bewegungen beruhigend zu wirken, und deshalb erschrak Harm auch, als die Person neben ihm aufsprang und rief: „Einspruch! Einen Unfall kann man das ja wohl kaum nennen!"

Als wäre sie selbst beinahe durch das beständige gleichmäßige Hin und Her der Anwältin eingelullt worden schrak nun auch die Richterin hoch. Eine unangenehme Pause entstand, während der die gegnerische Anwältin Cara einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und Harm sich zu fragen begann, ob das ganze wohl Absicht gewesen war. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sie Laura Foxe als Zeugin der Verteidigung überlassen hatten, weil diese damit zwangsläufig einen Fehler machen würde.

Captain Grey schien sich inzwischen daran zu erinnern, dass sie auf Cara's Einspruch etwas erwidern musste und antwortete mit einiger Verzögerung: „Stattgegeben."

„Ich formuliere neu", verkündete daraufhin die Verteidigerin, setzte sich nun jedoch auf ihren Stuhl.

„Wo war der Corporal in jener Nacht, als der Gunnery Sergeant diese schreckliche Erfahrung machen musste?"

Cara musste zugeben, dass die Zeugin dieses Mal eine bessere Schauspielerin abgab als bei ihrer ersten Befragung. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken antwortete sie: „ Wir hatten einige Tage frei, deshalb wollten wir noch ein wenig feiern, bevor wir in den Irak verlegt wurden. Also sind wir bis spät in die Nacht durch irgendwelche Pubs rund um Quantico gezogen."

Hätte sie nicht ihren Herzschlag ausmachen können, der sich bei dieser Lüge unwillkürlich beschleunigte, hätte sogar Cara ihr wahrscheinlich geglaubt.

„Bis wann waren sie ungefähr unterwegs in dieser Nacht?" hakte die Anwältin inzwischen nach.

„Bis ungefähr drei oder halb vier Uhr morgens", lautete die Antwort, von der sowohl Harm als auch seine Partnerin hundertprozentig wussten, dass sie nicht stimmte.

„Und sie waren die ganze Zeit zusammen?"

„Ja." Bei dieser Antwort verkrampften sich die Finger des jungen Private ineinander. Die Verteidigerin erhob sich langsam wieder von ihrem Stuhl und wandte sich an die Jury.

„Als man den Gunnery Sergeant um fünf Uhr morgens gefunden hat, waren die Lagerfeuer komplett heruntergebrannt, es war jedoch noch Glut vorhanden", meinte sie erklärend.

„Und es war eine Menge Holz, die da verbrannt wurde. Nach Beurteilung der Überreste brannten die Feuer über einige Stunden hinweg. Zu einer Zeit, zu der sich Amanda Harris in einer ganz anderen Stadt aufhielt, um mit ihren Freunden ein letztes Mal zu feiern, bevor sie in den Irak geschickt wurden..."

„Einspruch!" kam es daraufhin zweistimmig von Seiten der Ankläger. Harm warf seiner Partnerin einen amüsierten Blick zu, bevor er hinzufügte: „Die Frau Anwältin formuliert bereits das Schlussplädoyer." Er hatte sich wirklich darüber gewundert, dass die Gegenseite darauf bestanden hatte, Laura Foxe aufzurufen. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, seine Argumentation zu zerpflücken, wäre sie als Zeugin der Anklage aufgetreten. Andrew Wilkes hatte sich immer noch nicht daran erinnern können, wer die Frauen waren, die ihn in dem Waldstück zurückgelassen hatten. Die anderen Zeugen hatten zwar bestätigt, dass sich Wilkes und Harris nicht leiden konnten, konnten jedoch auch nicht bestätigen, dass sie und ihre Freundinnen versucht hatten, ihn umzubringen.

Die Richterin unterbrach seine Gedanken mit einem „Stattgegeben."

Die Anwältin warf inzwischen wieder einen wütenden Blick auf die Anklage, meinte dann jedoch gönnerhaft: „Keine weiteren Fragen."

Harm erhob sich, ohne den Blick ernst zu nehmen von seinem Stuhl und sah einer nun doch sichtlich nervösen Laura Foxe direkt in die Augen.

„Wie lange fährt man von Quantico nach Front Royal?" fragte er schließlich und kratzte erneut unbewusst an seinem Gips.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht genau. Das ist abhängig vom Wetter... und vom Verkehr...", stotterte die Zeugin, der schon bei Harm's Blick klar wurde, dass er sie nun im Zeugenstand auseinander nehmen würde. Die Anwältin hatte nicht auf sie hören wollen, als sie ihr sagte, dass sie sich für solche Sachen nicht eignete.

Auch Cara lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem Sessel zurück. Die Aussage, sie wären in Quantico gewesen, hatte ihnen das Rückgrad gebrochen. Laura Foxe diese Lüge als Alibi präsentieren zu lassen, war der schlimmste Fehler, den die Verteidigung überhaupt machen konnte.

„Gehen wir einmal davon aus, es wären 150 Meilen. Grob geschätzt, natürlich. Und da es Nacht ist, kommt man einigermaßen zügig voran. Das Wetter behinderte allerdings an diesem Abend, also sagen wir, man braucht ungefähr drei Stunden", rechnete Harm vor.

„Ungefähr mag das stimmen", musste der Private zustimmen, nachdem Harm sie auffordernd angesehen hatte.

„Gut. Der Gunnery Sergeant wurde gegen fünf Uhr morgens von ihnen gesehen, als sie beim joggen waren. Sie waren schon ungefähr zwanzig Minuten unterwegs, plus der Zeit, die man braucht, um anzukommen und sich umzuziehen. Gehen wir also grob von vier Stunden aus", schloss er mit einem Seitenblick auf die Jury, bevor er sich wieder an die Zeugin wandte.

„Um den Gunnery Sergeant um diese Zeit zu finden mussten sie also von ihrem Stützpunkt aus um ein Uhr morgens losfahren. Woher wollen sie wissen, dass Corporal Harris wirklich bis halb vier Uhr gefeiert hat?"

Laura Foxe sah den hochgewachsenen Anwalt stumm an und schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Ist es nicht eher so, dass diese sogenannte Abschiedsfeier in einem Wäldchen bei Front Royal stattfand und zum Ziel hatte, Gunnery Sergeant Wilkes loszuwerden?" fuhr er fort, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Mittlerweile fragte er sich wirklich, wieso die Verteidigerin es darauf hatte ankommen lassen. Laura Foxe hatte den Mann gefunden!

„Einspruch!" kam es inzwischen endlich von der gegnerischen Anwältin.

„Der Anwalt versucht, der Zeugin die Aussage vorweg zu nehmen!"

Natürlich erhielt sie dieses Mal ein „Stattgegeben!"

Rabb bedachte seine Gegnerin mit einem langen, abschätzenden Blick, bevor er schließlich meinte: „Ich ziehe die Frage zurück."

Er selbst hätte schon bei seiner Rechnerei ein bis zwei Einsprüche eingeworfen. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen unterdrückend setzte er sich wieder, der Gips landete mit einem trockenen Geräusch auf der Tischplatte.

„Wo waren sie wirklich?"

Laura Foxe senkte den Blick und antwortete leise: „Wir waren in Front Royal."

Zwei Sekunden später wurde ihr klar, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Aber wir haben wirklich nur gefeiert! Wir hatten nichts zu tun mit dem Gunny!" versuchte sie ihre Aussage zu retten.

Der hochgewachsene Anwalt sah ihr erneut in die Augen.

„Wie weit ist diese Brücke von der Lichtung im Wald entfernt?"

Nun blickte ihn die Zeugin wirklich eingeschüchtert an. Harm begann sich zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt auf diesen Prozess vorbereitet worden war. Und selbst wenn nicht, konnte sie sich doch denken, dass er sie das fragen würde. Er wandte sich an die Richterin.

„Aus dem Bericht geht hervor, dass Private Foxe den Corporal von der Brücke aus nicht gehört haben kann.

Woher wussten sie, dass sich Andrew Wilkes auf dieser Lichtung befunden hat, Private? Sie waren dabei, als man ihn dort zurück ließ, nicht wahr?"

Private Foxe ließ den Kopf hängen und flüsterte: „Ja..."

„Damit haben sie ihm das Leben gerettet, Private", meinte Harm sanft, bevor er wieder zur Befragung zurückkehrte.

„Wer war noch alles dabei, Private? Corporal Harris? Einige andere Freundinnen?"

„Einspruch! Woher wollen sie wissen, dass sie das nicht alles alleine gemacht hat?" fauchte es von Seiten der Verteidigung. Rabb warf seiner Kollegin einen strengen Blick zu.

„Lieutenant, glauben sie wirklich, diese Frau hätte alleine einen Gunnery Sergeant des USMC in den Wald geschleift, fünf riesige Lagerfeuer aufgeschichtet und zu siebt um ihn herumgetanzt?"

„Abgewiesen", rief die Richterin in ihr Mikrophon. „Antworten sie auf die Frage, Private!"

Private Foxe antwortete jedoch nicht. Sie ließ weiter ihren Kopf hängen und sagte auch nach mehrmaliger Aufforderung nichts mehr.

Harm meinte schließlich: „Euer Ehren, ich schlage vor, wir machen mit einem anderen Zeugen weiter, da dies hier wohl zu nichts mehr führt." Die Richterin nickte, wies Laura Foxe jedoch darauf hin, dass sie noch einmal befragt werden würde.

Cara neben ihm beobachtete die Reaktion von Amanda Harris, die wütend zwischen ihrer Anwältin und ihrer Freundin hin und her sah.

„Scheint so, als würde ihr klar, dass sie sich ne Stümperin ins Boot geholt hat!" flüsterte sie ihrem Partner ins Ohr.

Der sah sie ernst an, bevor er zurückwisperte : „Noch haben wir nicht gewonnen, Commander."

Während die Richterin die Zeugin entließ beobachtete er seine Partnerin. Heute waren sie wieder zusammen ins Hauptquartier gekommen, während kein weiteres Wort über ihre Verspätung am gestrigen Tag gefallen war. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er auch nicht gewagt, sie darauf anzusprechen, nachdem er Zeuge ihrer schlechten Laune vom Vortag geworden war. Nicht, dass sie sie an irgend jemandem ausgelassen hatte, aber ihre Miene sprach wirklich Bände.

Davon war heute nichts mehr zu merken.

Etwas ungeduldig begann er, auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen. Irgendwie war das Ding heute noch unbequemer als sonst. Da es vorerst scheinbar jedoch keine Pause geben würde, musste er sich wohl oder übel mit der Tatsache anfreunden, dass ihm langsam sein Heck einschlief. Wieder kratzte unbewusst er am hinteren Rand des Gipses herum.

**1815 Z-Zeit (13:15 Uhr EST)**

**Kantine des JAG-HQ**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

„Anschließend werde ich sie erwürgen", knurrte Cara, während Harm ihr fasziniert beim Essen zusah und dabei seinen eigenen Teller komplett vergessen hatte. Die gegnerische Anwältin hatte mit ihrer letzten Zeugenbefragung ziemlich überzogen, und die Richterin die Mittagspause nur kurz bemessen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Partnerin nun versuchte, einen Teller, der mit Essen für fünf Personen gefüllt war in weniger als zehn Minuten hinunterzuschlingen.

„Das ist nun schon die sechste Todesart, die sie sich ausdenken", grinste er und schob seinen mittlerweile kalten Fisch von sich. Cara stopfte sich eine halbe Kartoffel in den Mund und spießte gleich darauf die andere Hälfte auf.

„Ich sollte mich wohl nur auf eine Art konzentrieren, was meinen sie?" lächelte sie zurück, nachdem sie einigermaßen hinuntergeschluckt hatte.

„Ich besitze ein Waffe, und weiß, wie man sie benutzt. Frag sich nur noch, ob ‚ich stehe kurz vorm Verhungern' als Ausrede für einen Mord gilt", sinnierte die Saiyajin und schob sich die andere Hälfte der Kartoffel in den Mund.

„Ich glaube nicht. Schließlich haben sie ja vor, den Mord zu begehen, nachdem sie etwas gegessen haben."

„Dann kille ich die Richterin einfach auch noch mit, damit es sich auch wirklich lohnt. Nicht zu fassen, dass sie nur eine halbe Stunde gewährt hat! Aber wenn man sein Essen schön ins warme Richterzimmer gebracht kriegt, ohne dass man sich durch Tonnen von übergewichtigen Handwerkern zum Kühlschrank vorarbeiten muss, kann man natürlich so großzügig sein!" beschwerte sich die Anwältin sarkastisch. Harm sah mittlerweile eher fassungslos dabei zu, wie sie zwischen ihren Sätzen den halben Teller leerräumte.

Das mit den Handwerkern, die den Aufzug wieder auf Vordermann bringen sollten war in der Tat ein Problem. Nicht nur, dass sie den Staub im ganzen Haus herumtrugen, sie schienen es auch noch sehr amüsant zu finden, sich für ihre Mittagspausen in seinem Büro niederzulassen. Den Wutausbruch, nachdem einer von ihnen es gewagt hatte, eines seiner Flugzeugmodelle anzufassen würden sie allerdings nicht so schnell vergessen. Seitdem mieden sie ihn genauso, wie sie es vermieden, auch nur in der Nähe des Admirals aufzukreuzen. Nachdem dieser mit seiner im ganzen Gebäude hörbaren Ansprache fertig gewesen war, salutierte sogar der schmierigste Bauarbeiter vor ihm als wäre er ein Kadett im ersten Jahr.

Als er wieder zu seiner Partnerin sah, musste er erstaunt feststellen, dass ihr Teller inzwischen leer war. Cara lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich glaube, ich werde einfach in ihrer Nähe platzen, und hoffen, dass die Explosion sie mit in den Tod reißt", stöhnte sie und erntete erneut ein Lachen von Harm.

„Schade, ich hätte ihre Mordanklage gerne vertreten. ‚Euer Ehren, nachdem der Blutzuckerspiegel meiner Mandantin nach dem viel zu raschen Mittagessen in astronomische Höhen gestiegen ist, kann man sie für ihre Taten wohl kaum verantwortlich machen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die leider von uns gegangene Anwältin sowieso komplett unfähig war und sicherlich keinen Verlust für die Anwaltskammer darstellen dürfte'", plädierte er so leise, dass ihn keiner der anderen in der Kantine hören konnte, Cara dafür aber in fröhliches Lachen ausbrach.

„Tolles Argument. Sind sie wirklich Anwalt?"

„Das steht zumindest auf der Urkunde an meiner Bürowand. Können sie die paar Stockwerke hoch laufen, oder haben sie vor, gleich hier zu platzen?" frotzelte Harm zurück. Das war unter anderem eine der Sachen, die er nicht vermissen würde, wenn der Fahrstuhl wieder da war. Mehrmals am Tag fünf Stockwerke rauf- und runter zu klettern passte nicht ganz in seinen Fitnessplan.

„Haha, Mr. Spaßvogel. Sie jammern doch immer über die Treppen. Ich habe mich noch nicht einmal beschwert. Seien sie froh, dass ich sie nicht dazu zwinge, mich hochzutragen." Cara sammelte ihr Besteck ein und verstaute es auf ihrem Tablett. Harm tat das selbe und balancierte alles schließlich mit einer Hand zur Geschirrrückgabe.

„Wahrscheinlich würden sie dann des Mordes an mir angeklagt. Sie können doch nicht einen Halbinvaliden als Lastesel missbrauchen!" schimpfte er scherzhaft während sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gerichtssaal machten.

**1927 Z-Zeit (14:27 Uhr EST)**

**Zeugenaussage von Rebecca Descoine**

„Keine weiteren Fragen!" Die gegnerische Anwältin ließ sich zufrieden auf ihrem Stuhl nieder. Anfangs war sie nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie Private Descoine aufrufen sollte, schließlich hatte sie Lance Corporal Harris und die anderen verraten. Allerdings hatte sie ihre Aussage später wiederrufen und sagte nun zugunsten ihrer Vorgesetzten aus.

Harm auf der anderen Seite begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Komischerweise war es ihm nicht mehr gelungen, die anderen Frauen ebenso zu verunsichern wie Laura Foxe. Sie blieben alle bei ihrer Story, sie wären durch Front Royal gezogen, hätten dort gefeiert und mehr nicht. Etwas Intelligenz konnte er seiner Gegnerin nicht absprechen, immerhin hatte sie die Aussagen ihrer Zeugen geschickt dorthin manipuliert, wohin sie sie haben wollte. Und dabei blieben sie auch, egal, was er sie fragte. Es machte zwar nicht denn besten Eindruck, wenn eine der Frauen gar nicht auf seine Fragen antwortete, aber keine von ihnen sagte etwas, das die Schuld von Lance Corporal Harris bezeugte. Wie ihre eigenen Prozesse in dieser Sache ausgehen mochten wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Diese Gerichtsverhandlung war das beste Training, das sie überhaupt kriegen konnten. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, der auch nach dem Mittagessen nicht bequemer geworden war.

Das mit den Bars, durch die die Frauen gezogen sein wollten ließ sich leicht nachprüfen. Was ihm mittlerweile Kopfschmerzen bereitete war, dass es auf der Lichtung nur wenige Spuren gegeben hatte, die die Spurensicherung hatte verwerten können. Sie hatten einige rote Fasern gefunden, von Umhängen, von denen jede der Marines bestritt, jemals einen besessen zu haben.

„Könnte man sagen, Corporal Harris ist eine gute Freundin von ihnen?" fragte er schließlich und dachte erst nicht daran, welchen Verlauf ihr letztes Gespräch mit dieser Zeugin genommen hatte. Mittlerweile schien sie sich nicht mehr von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen und hielt ihre Lippen fest verschlossen. Harm seufzte. Diese Frau zerrte an seinen Nerven und trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er im netter Anwalt-Modus blieb. Wenn sie wollte, konnte er auch den knallharten Anwalt herauskehren. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sah seine Partnerin entnervt an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf den Zeugenstand richtete.

„Private, wir hatten das ganze schon einmal. Hören sie auf, sich so kindisch zu benehmen und reden sie mit mir", meinte er und versuchte, den scharfen Ton aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

„Euer Ehren, der Anwalt bedroht die Zeugin!" rief es von der Anklagebank.

„Ich bedrohe hier niemanden!" verteidigte sich Harm, ehe die Richterin überhaupt dazu kam, etwas zu sagen. Cara seufzte nun ihrerseits und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig von ihrem Sessel. Die Prellungen hatten mittlerweile beschlossen, ihre Gelenke steif werden zu lassen, wenn sie zu lange saß.

„Sind sie mit Lance Corporal Harris befreundet, Private?" fragte sie in einer Tonlage, die Harm beim besten Willen nur als unfreundlich beschreiben konnte. Die Richterin hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, sondern beobachtete nun die Saiyajin ihrerseits aufmerksam.

Private Descoine hingegen zog wirklich wieder das gleiche Spielchen ab.

„Ja, Ma'am", antwortete sie gelangweilt und bedachte Cara mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Sie haben bei ihrer ersten Befragung ausgesagt, sie, Corporal Harris und die fünf anderen Frauen hätten Gunnery Sergeant Wilkes auf der Lichtung zurückgelassen..."

„Einspruch! Die Zeugin hat ihre Aussage zurückgezogen!" warf der gegnerische Lieutenant ein und handelte sich einen bösen Blick der Anklägerin ein.

„Ich war auch noch nicht fertig mit meiner Frage." Cara wandte sich wieder an den Private und starrte sie erneut in Grund und Boden.

„Was hat sie bewogen, ihre Aussage zurückzuziehen?"

Rebecca Descoine hörte sich bei weitem nicht mehr so selbstsicher an wie zuvor, als sie die Fragen der Verteidigung beantwortet hatte, als sie nun den Mund aufmachte.

„Weil es sich nicht so zugetragen hat, Ma'am. Ich habe mich von ihrem Partner einschüchtern lassen, und schließlich nur noch bestätigt, was mir erzählt wurde."

Bevor die junge Anwältin irgendetwas davon richtig stellen konnte, war Harm aufgesprungen.

„Einspruch! Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan!"

„Herr Anwalt, die Anklage befragt gerade die Zeugin. Sie können keinen Einspruch erheben", meinte die Richterin sichtlich amüsiert. Cara hingegen stützte sich mit einem Arm auf dem Tisch des Zeugenstandes ab.

„Private, sie stehen unter Eid! Es gibt ein Protokoll dieser Befragung und ich war auch dabei. Ausgehend davon, dass sie sich geweigert haben, mit einem Vorgesetzten zu sprechen hat Commander Rabb sie lediglich zurechtgewiesen, wie es ihm zustand."

Ehe sie sich versah, hatte Private Descoine sich an ihren Arm geklammert. Cara unterdrückte einen Schrei, als die Naht, die den Machetenschnitt zusammenhielt aufplatzte und die Wundränder sich ziemlich schmerzhaft wieder voneinander trennten.

„Warum spielen sie den Handlanger, Ma'am? Sie sind genauso stark wie wir! Ich meine, wie sie da in diesem Flur in Quantico reagiert haben! Sie waren besser als jeder der Männer dort!" kreischte Descoine und umklammerte den Arm der Anwältin immer stärker. Cara presste die Lippen zusammen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

Harm sprang ebenso auf wie die beiden Gerichtsdiener, die versuchten, die Soldatin von der Anwältin zu trennen.

Es fühlte sich mittlerweile an, als hätten sich Eisenfinger um ihren Arm gelegt, mit der Absicht, ihn zu zerquetschen. Am liebsten hätte sie Rebecca Descoine ihre Faust ins Gesicht gerammt, doch stattdessen bemühte sich Cara lieber darum, nicht vor Schmerzen in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Als sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Privates plötzlich änderte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie damit nicht sonderlich viel Erfolg gehabt hatte. Die junge Soldatin ließ den Arm der Anwältin so abrupt los, dass diese nach hinten taumelte. Harm bewahrte seine Partnerin vor einem Sturz und sah fassungslos dabei zu, wie die junge Frau im Zeugenstand mittlerweile vollkommen austickte.

„Wie haben sie das gemacht!"

Cara warf Harm einen hilflosen Blick zu, während sie ihren rechten Arm gegen ihren Körper hielt. Sie wusste, dass der Private auf ihre flackernde Iris angesprochen hatte. Nur konnte sie doch keinem sagen : „Hallo, wenn's mir mies geht und mein Status sinkt krieg ich schwarze Augen!"

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!"

„Sie ist eine Hexe! Ich hab's genau gesehen!" Descoine's Stimme wurde immer schriller. Sie versuchte, sich von den Gerichtsdienern zu lösen und auf Cara loszugehen, entkam aber nicht dem eisernen Griff der beiden Männer. Ehe sich Cara versah, hatte sich auch ihr Partner beschützend vor ihr aufgebaut.

Die Richterin hieb mit ihrem Hämmerchen immer wieder auf den Tisch und forderte die Marine auf, sich zu beruhigen. Was nur dazu führte, dass sie von der jungen Soldatin beschimpft wurde.

Der Captain wies schließlich die Gerichtsdiener an, die hysterische Frau abzuführen, unterbrach die Verhandlung und verließ den Gerichtssaal. Nachdem Amanda Harris, ihre Anwältin und alle Zuschauer sowie die Jury den Saal verlassen hatte, wandte sich Harm an seine Partnerin, die mittlerweile wieder auf ihrem Stuhl saß. Sie ballte gerade ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust, verzog kurz das Gesicht und öffnete sie dann wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der hochgewachsene Anwalt, während er seine Unterlagen zusammensuchte und in seinen Aktenkoffer stopfte.

Cara sah ihn lediglich mit ihren grünen Augen an und packte ihre Akten ebenfalls in ihre Tasche.

„Diese Leute haben den größten Knall, der mir jemals begegnet ist!" knurrte sie und marschierte durch die Tür, die ihr Harm aufhielt.

„Warum ist sie denn so ausgerastet?" Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und folgte der Anwältin zurück zu ihren Büros. Sie blieb, kurz bevor sie abbiegen mussten stehen und sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

„Vielleicht liegt es wirklich am Essen in Quantico."

Harm konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

„Ich werde eine Anklageschrift gegen den ‚kulinarischen Folterknecht' vorbereiten!" grinste er und machte sich bereit, weiterzugehen.

In diesem Moment brach im Gerichtssaal die Hölle los.

Der Mann, der sich einige Stunden später die Statik des Gebäudes ansah konnte nur noch empfehlen, es abzustützen, so gut es ging, alles Wichtige rauszuholen, und dann alles abzureißen.

Cara war dies völlig egal, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ihre Unterhaltung mit Harm unterbrochen hatte. Eine Zehntelsekunde nach dem Knall barst die schwere Tür des Gerichtssaals in tausend Stücke, aus der Wand schossen Ziegelsteine über den Gang. Die Druckwelle schleuderte Harm gegen sie und sie beide letztendlich gegen die Ecke der Wand, die sie gerade umrunden hatten wollte. Es drückte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen, als sie ihren Körper erneut auf die bereits bestehenden Prellungen krachen fühlte. Für Harm andererseits war es das pure Glück, dass er nicht als erster gegen die Mauer krachte und sich dabei sämtliche Knochen brach. Die Wand gab unter dem weitaus stabileren Körper der Saiyajin nach und die beiden segelten durch einen Vorhang von Glasscherben der berstenden Fenster der Büros mitten in den Bullpen.

Als Cara wieder zu sich kam, war das erste, was sie bemerkte, dass ihr alles wehtat. Das zweite war, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Nachdem der ersten Anflug von Panik verschwunden war, erkannte sie, dass Harm auf ihr lag und sich ebenfalls nicht bewegte. Mit einem Keuchen rollte sie den Ex-Piloten von ihrem Oberkörper, setzte sich so gut es ging auf, und hinterließ einen blutigen Handabdruck auf seiner Wange, als sie nachprüfte, ob es ihm gut ging.

„Harm! Wachen sie auf!" Seine Aura sagte ihr, dass er nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt war. Einige Splitter hatten ihm die Haut im Gesicht und an den Händen aufgerissen, aber sie sah wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser aus. Ihr Uniformärmel war an der Wand hängen geblieben, zusammen mit dem Arm der Bluse und dem Verband. Blut lief den wieder offenen Riss an ihrem Unterarm hinunter und vermischte sich auf dem Boden mit Staub und Glasscherben.

Mit ihm war alles in Ordnung. Dennoch bekam sie keine Antwort von dem leblos auf ihrem Schoß liegenden Mann.

„Harm!"

Sie spürte förmlich, wie der Boden unter ihnen begann, nachzugeben. Ein großer Riss verlief quer durch den Bullpen und verlängerte sich alle paar Sekunden um einige Zentimeter. Schließlich gab der Boden im Flur ganz nach und unter großem Getöse entstand ein einige Quadratmeter umfassendes Loch.

Cara rollte ihren Partner von ihren Beinen, musste dann jedoch feststellen, dass sie kaum in der Lage war, aufzustehen. Stöhnend zwang sie ihren Körper, gegen die aufkommende Steifheit anzukämpfen. Ein leiser Schrei entschlüpfte ihr, als sie versuchte, ihn von dem sich vergrößernden Abgrund wegzuziehen. Ihr rechter Arm war mittlerweile kaum mehr zu gebrauchen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Sailor!" Sie musste sich beherrschen, ihn nicht zu treten, als ihre Finger zum wiederholten Mal abrutschten und sie nach hinten fiel. Um sie herum erhoben sich einige Mitarbeiter und verließen fluchtartig den Raum in Richtung Treppenhaus, ohne den beiden Anwälten Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Der Riss stoppte an der Wand, die an Harm's Büro grenzte. Vielleicht hatten sie dort ja mehr Glück, nicht unter den Trümmern des Hauptquartiers begraben zu werden, wenn es sich dazu entschloss, zusammen zu krachen.

Erneut rappelte sie sich von Boden hoch und schaffte es, ihn ein paar Meter zu ziehen. Gerade, als ihr der erschlaffte Körper des Ex-Piloten wieder zu entgleiten drohte, tauchte neben ihr ein Arm auf und nahm ihr die Last ab. Als sie hochsah, erkannte sie Sam, den Putzmann, der Harm nun unter den Achseln gepackt hatte und schnaufend in Richtung Büro des Admirals schleppte.

„Das Büro ist extra stabil, außerdem ist das ne tragende Wand. Vielleicht haben wir Glück!" grunzte die Reinigungskraft und bedeutete der jungen Anwältin, ihm zu folgen.

A.J. hatte sich hinter sein Telefon geklemmt, nachdem er sich wieder unter seinem Schreibtisch hervorgetraut hatte. Zumindest hatte er das versucht. Das Telefon war tot, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sein Handy zu benutzen.

Die Glühbirne seiner Schreibtischlampe hatte einen langen Kratzer auf seiner Wange hinterlassen, als sie unter der Druckwelle explodiert war, die Fenster seines Büros waren nicht mehr vorhanden.

Der Admiral schaute nicht wenig verdutzt, als ein Putzmann Rabb in sein Büro schleifte und hinter den beiden eine ziemlich angeschlagene Cara durch die Tür humpelte.

Sam ließ Harm einfach vor dem Schreibtisch des Admirals liegen. Cara ging neben ihrem Partner in die Knie, nur um erneut zu fühlen, wie ihr ganzer Körper protestierte. Zumindest aber schien es endlich so, als würde Harm zu sich kommen. Wenigstens drückte er ihre Hand, als sie nach seiner griff.

„Eine Bombe, sie Vollidiot!" brüllte Chegwidden inzwischen in sein Mobiltelefon. „Hätte ich sonst gesagt, das halbe Hauptquartier wäre grade in die Luft geflogen? Schicken sie endlich die Feuerwehr... und was man sonst noch so braucht, wenn einem das Haus um die Ohren fliegt!" Genervt unterbrach er das Gespräch und warf das Telefon auf den Tisch.

„Ist er in Ordnung?" Dem JAG wurde erst jetzt so richtig klar, was gerade passiert war. Irgend ein Irrer hatte sein Hauptquartier in die Luft gesprengt, und sein Senioranwalt lag sicher nicht zum Spaß auf dem Fußboden herum und begann langsam, sich wieder zu bewegen.

Cara nickte lediglich auf die Frage ihres Patenonkels.

„Sie haben ein bisschen zugelegt seit dem letzten Mal, Rabb", meinte Sam und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Bürotür, nur um von drei Paar fragenden Augen angesehen zu werden.

Die 9mm Beretta in seiner Hand deutete nicht darauf hin, dass er weiter gewillt war, ihnen zu helfen.

„Warum können sie mir nicht einfach mal den Gefallen tun, endlich zu sterben? Ich denke mir all diese Sachen doch nicht umsonst aus", führte der ältere Mann weiter aus, und begann, unter seinem Hemd etwas hervorzunesteln. Ungläubig mussten die drei Anwälte dabei zusehen, wie Sam langsam seine Haut abzog und ein Mann etwa in Harm's Alter zum Vorschein kam. Cara hatte dem Ex-Piloten geholfen, sich aufzusetzen, doch als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand, hätte er sich am liebsten wieder hingelegt und tot gespielt.

„Palmer! Wie zur Hölle sind sie aus Leavenworth rausgekommen?" Harm versuchte, sich auf dem Boden abzustützen und stellte wieder einmal fest, wie unpraktisch sein Gips doch war. Clark Palmer pulte die letzten Reste der Latexhaut von seinem Gesicht und zielte weiter unentwegt auf den Navy-Anwalt.

„Das ist leichter, als sie denken. Was allerdings ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein scheint ist, sie endlich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Bei der Sache mit dem Fahrstuhl war ich selber schuld. Ich konnte die Sprengladungen nicht so anbringen, wie ich wollte, und musste hetzen. Aber wie sie es geschafft haben, mir heute wieder zu entkommen, ist mir wirklich schleierhaft." Palmer schüttelte den Kopf und entsicherte schließlich seine Waffe.

„Sie waren das mit dem Aufzug!" Hätte ihr Körper nicht beschlossen, dass die Stellung, in der sie neben Harm kniete einigermaßen bequem war hätte sich Cara liebend gerne auf den armen Irren an der Tür gestürzt. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, welche Probleme dieser Kerl mit ihrem Partner hatte, aber scheinbar war er wirklich wild darauf, ihr einen Grund zu liefern, Sam, dem Putzmann ein paar auf seine unentwegt offene Klappe zu geben.

Palmer richtete mittlerweile den Lauf der Beretta direkt auf Harms Brust und fragte erneut: „Wie sind sie dieses Mal davon gekommen? Warum können sie nicht endlich den eleganten Abgang machen, den ich für sie plane?"

„Eine Zeugin ist ausgerastet. Die Richterin musste die Verhandlung unterbrechen... warum erzähle ich ihnen das eigentlich?" Harm war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass es dieses Mal wohl nicht gut für ihn ausgehen würde. Verdammt, er sah noch nicht einmal richtig scharf und in seinem Kopf brummte es, als hätte sich ein ganzer Bienenschwarm darin niedergelassen.

„Eigentlich interessiert es mich auch gar nicht." Palmers Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug und ein lauter Knall peitschte durch den Raum.

„Oooh Gott..." Cara stöhnte laut auf. Dieses Mal hatte sich wirklich alles gegen sie verschworen, inklusive der Tatsache, dass ein Irrer gerade versuchte, ihren Partner umzubringen, während sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Harm starrte verdutzt auf das Loch im Fußboden, dort, wo er gerade noch gesessen hatte. Plötzlich stand er nun neben seiner Partnerin, die sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn klammerte und fast noch mehr schwankte als er. Dieses Mal riss er sie jedoch mit zu Boden, als ihn sein Gleichgewicht wieder verließ.

Ob der erneute Knall aus Palmer's Pistole kam oder nur in seinem Kopf stattfand, der gegen die Schreibtischkante krachte, als er stürzte konnte er anfangs nicht sagen. Seine Kiefer klackten schmerzhaft aufeinander, und als er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, dankte er erst einmal Gott dafür, dass sich seine Zunge nicht zwischen seinen Zähnen befunden hatte.

Was ihn wunderte war, dass ihm außer seinem Kopf nichts weh tat. Und dass es auf einmal so still im Raum war.

Warum rührte sich Cara auf seinem Schoß nicht? Weshalb schoss Palmer nicht noch einmal und machte dem Ganzen endlich ein Ende?

Ihm wurde übel und er ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen den kühlen Schreibtisch sinken. Der Boden unter ihm begann zu schwanken, aber das schob er auf die Gehirnerschütterung, die er sich mit Sicherheit gerade zugezogen hatte. Erschöpft schloss der Anwalt die Augen und driftete schließlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit ab, die ihn zuvor schon umgeben hatte.

Palmer war nicht minder überrascht, dass er die Frau getroffen hatte. Allerdings hatte er nicht richtig gezielt gehabt, sondern lediglich ein weiteres Mal auf Rabb geballert, der wie durch ein Wunder seiner ersten Kugel entkommen war. Nun war Rabb eine leichte Beute und die Frau war tot. Für einen Zufallstreffer hatte er sie wirklich punktgenau ins Herz getroffen.

Der Admiral stand währenddessen immer noch bewegungslos hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah fassungslos auf seine beiden Anwälte auf dem Fußboden. Es schien nicht so, als würde ihm der alte Mann Schwierigkeiten machen.

Schließlich zuckte der ehemalige NSA-Agent mit den Schultern und legte erneut auf Rabb an. Als er seinen Zeigefinger um den Abzug krümmte, war die Waffe aus seiner Hand verschwunden. Dafür stand die Frau vor ihm, die Augen rein weiß, nicht einmal die Pupille war zu sehen. Dafür hatte sie die Beretta in der Hand. Nach einem lauten Knirschen landete die vollkommen verbogene Waffe auf dem Fußboden. Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, und Palmer wollte zurückweichen, wurde jedoch vom Türrahmen aufgehalten. Erneut erbebte das Gebäude und Putz rieselte von den Wänden.

„Was zur Hölle...?"

Sie hatte ein Loch in ihrer Uniformjacke, dunkel und feucht glänzend vom Blut. Die Frau, die eigentlich tot sein sollte machte einen letzten kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu, und wieder schien das Haus unter ihrem Schritt zu erzittern.

Palmer machte eine halbherzige Bewegung, um sich zu verteidigen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Arm ganz gehoben, da hatte ihn die Saiyajin schon gepackt und ans andere Ende des Raumes geworfen, wo er mit einem Schmerzensschrei an der Wand landete.

Wieder kam sie auf ihn zu, musste sich zwischendurch sogar auf dem Schreibtisch, vor dem immer noch Rabb lag abstützen. Sie schien keinerlei Eile zu haben, sich Palmer wieder zu widmen. Einige erfolglose Versuche, aufzustehen später hatte sie ihre Hand um seinen Hals geschlossen und schob ihn langsam die Wand hoch, bis seine Beine in der Luft baumelten. Solange er noch Luft bekam, wunderte er sich darüber, schließlich war er größer als die Anwältin. Er schob es auf den einsetzenden Sauerstoffmangel, dass es so aussah, als würde sie vor ihm schweben. Lange darüber nachdenken konnte er sowieso nicht. Kurz, bevor er bewusstlos wurde, schleuderte sie ihn erneut quer durch das Büro und er krachte gegen den ohnehin schon zerstörten Fernseher auf dem Bücherregal.

Ein weiteres Mal bebte es unter ihren Füßen, von der Decke löste sich ein größeres Stück Putz und krachte auf den Fußboden. A.J. schaffte es gerade noch, auszuweichen. Der Admiral lief um seinen Schreibtisch herum, packte seinen besinnungslosen Senioranwalt unter den Armen und zog ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Den Kopf Harms vorsichtig gegen seine Brust gebettet wartete Chegwidden auf das Ende des ungleichen Kampfes.

Ein Riss bildete sich in der Wand neben der Eingangstür, als Cara Palmer ein drittes Mal durch das Zimmer schleuderte und der Ex-NSA-Agent bewegungslos unterhalb eines anderen Regals liegen blieb.

Palmer sah nur noch verschwommen, dass die Anwältin erneut auf ihn zukam. Erst, als sie ihn am Kragen packte und wieder von Boden hochzog, konnte er ihr Gesicht wieder klar sehen. Mittlerweile starrten ihn ein paar kalte grüne Augen an. Ihn wunderte nicht einmal mehr, dass kleine Blitze um sie herum zuckten und es in der Luft nach Elektrizität roch. Ebenso wenig konnte ihn jetzt noch die Tatsache überraschen, dass sich die Haarfarbe der Frau von tiefschwarz in ein gleißendes Blond verwandelte, bevor sie ihm den rechten Haken versetzte, der ihn endgültig ins Reich der (Alb)Träume schickte.

Wieder kehrte eine gespenstische Ruhe ein. Nach einiger Zeit traute sich Chegwidden schließlich, Harm behutsam auf den Fußboden zu legen und sich hinter der Sicherheit seines massiven Schreibtisches hervorzuwagen. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die strahlende Aura, die Cara umgeben hatte verschwand, sich die Haare der Saiyajin wieder schwarz färbten und sie schließlich über Palmer zusammenbrach.

Erneut griff der Admiral nach seinem Mobiltelefon und benutzte eine der Kurzwahltasten.

„Hannah?"


	10. Chapter 10

**1020 LOCAL**

**Donnerstag, 22.01.2004**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

Harm wachte langsam auf und fühlte zum ersten Mal seit der Explosion im Hauptquartier wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf. Zwar brummte er noch immer, als hätte er die Zechtour seines Lebens hinter sich, aber wenigstens befand er sich nicht mehr in einem durch Medikamente und Beruhigungsmittel verursachten Dämmerzustand, in dem er nichts mitkriegte.

Umso verwunderter war er, als er die Person erkannte, die in einem der Sessel in seinem Einzelzimmer vor sich hindöste. Er hatte mit seiner Mutter gerechnet, aber nicht, dass der Admiral seine Nachmittage damit verbrachte, am Krankenbett eines seiner Anwälte herumzusitzen.

„Sir?" Harm räusperte sich. Seine Stimme hörte sich ungewohnt rau an.

A.J. schreckte hoch und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu.

„Ihr Dickschädel hat eine Beule an meinem Schreibtisch hinterlassen, Commander", meinte er im Kommandoton, aus dem deutlich die Erleichterung herauszuhören war.

„Ihr Schreibtisch hat eher meinen Schädel verbeult", gab der angeschlagene Anwalt zurück und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er feststellen, dass sein Gips immer noch an Ort und Stelle war.

„Wie lange war ich weg?" Jetzt, wo er wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte war sein erster Wunsch, das Krankenhaus so schnell wie nur möglich wieder zu verlassen.

„Zwei Tage", antwortete A.J. und sah den jüngeren Mann ernst an. Harm hatte schon viele lebensgefährliche Situationen überstanden, aber dieses Mal war er in der ersten Reihe mit dabei gewesen. Eine Erfahrung, auf die er mit Freude verzichten konnte.

Auch Harm's Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, und schließlich erschrocken.

„Meine...!"

„Wetzen sich ihre Krallen an den Möbeln in meinem Haus. Rennt ihnen die Katze auch immer hinterher, wenn sie sich umziehen?" unterbrach ihn A.J.. Harm ließ seinen lädierten Kopf erleichtert auf die weichen Kissen sinken.

„Wie konnten sie Palmer denn aufhalten? Scheinbar hatte er dieses Mal ja genug von dem eleganten, ausgetüftelten Tod, den er mir immer versprochen hat." Der Ex-Pilot seufzte. Vielleicht hatte dieses Spiel ja nun endlich ein Ende.

A.J. stützte sich am Fußende des Krankenhausbettes auf, das irgendwie zu klein für den Mann zu sein schien, der darin lag, und hoffte, dass ihm dieser seine Geschichte abkaufen würde.

„Was dieser Wahnsinnige nicht wusste ist, dass ich in meinem Schreibtisch eine Waffe aufbewahre... für Fälle wie diesen. Er war kurzzeitig abgelenkt, und ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt. Der Kerl wird sie nie wieder belästigen, Harm..."

Wahrscheinlich konnte er das auch nie wieder. Die Saiyajin hatte ihm im Kampf so ziemlich jeden Knochen, der sich in seinem Körper befand gebrochen. Palmer konnte froh sein, wenn er in geraumer Zukunft irgend etwas vom Hals abwärt benutzen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen von dem psychischen Schaden, den sie angerichtet hatte. Wer würde ihm die Story von der fliegenden Kampfamazone denn glauben, sollte er sie irgendwann erzählen?

„Wovon war er denn so abgelenkt?" Harm hatte erschöpft seine Augen geschlossen, nur um sie eine Sekunde später entsetzt wieder zu öffnen.

„Cara! Oh mein... er hat sie doch nicht getötet, oder?" Er konnte fast wieder ihre unbewegliche, kleine Form auf seinem Schoß fühlen, als er in die Bewusstlosigkeit abgedriftet war.

Oh Gott, bitte nicht...

Chegwidden schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Sie liegt ein paar Zimmer weiter. Er hat ihr Herz nur knapp verfehlt und dachte, sie wäre tot. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie blöd er geschaut hat, als sie auf einmal vor ihm stand..." A.J. biss sich selbst auf die Zunge. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er noch zuviel verraten.

„Wird sie wieder...?" Harm fühlte, wie die Erschöpfung erneut ihren Tribut forderte und schoss die Augen.

„Sie wird wieder ganz gesund." Der Admiral sah amüsiert dabei zu, wie Harm kurz lächelte und gleichzeitig langsam einschlief.

„Hauptquartier?" Im Halbschlaf versuchte der Anwalt, zumindest noch herauszufinden, ob seine Arbeitsstelle noch stand.

„Darüber reden wir, wenn sie wieder auf dem Damm sind." Chegwidden ging zu den Fenstern hinüber und ließ die Jalousien herunter. Harm musste jetzt noch nicht unbedingt wissen, dass eine Spezialfirma gerade daran arbeitete alle Unterlagen zu bergen, die sie im Hauptquartier befunden hatten, bevor es abgerissen wurde. Die Mittel für ein neues Gebäude waren im Schnellverfahren bewilligt worden, begünstigt dadurch, dass man alle, die in dieser Hinsicht etwas zu sagen hatten in dem Glauben ließ, es hätte sich um einen Terroranschlag gehandelt.

Genauso wenig wollte der JAG seinem Senioroffizier erzählen, dass sich sein derzeitiger Prozess erledigt hatte, nachdem das Treppenhaus an einer Stelle zusammengestürzt war – genau über einigen Zeugen, der Anwältin und der Hauptverdächtigen das Wicca-Falles.

Er selbst fand es immer noch erstaunlich, dass es nicht weitaus mehr Tote und Verletzte gegeben hatte. Coates hatte den Nachmittag freigehabt. Er wagte gar nicht, daran zu denken, was Palmer wohl mit ihr angestellt hätte...

Bud war mit Harriet bei einem Arzttermin, und jede Menge anderer Kollegen waren gerade auswärts unterwegs gewesen.

Ratlos sah er auf den schlafenden Anwalt. Er wollte auch nicht daran denken, wie das ganze wohl ausgegangen wäre, hätten sie keine fuchsteufelswilde Saiyajin an ihrer Seite gehabt.

Als Cara wieder zu sich kam war das erste, was sie fühlte, dass ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ALLES wehtat. Ihre komplette rechte Seite musste mittlerweile in den schönsten Farben schillern. Der Verband um ihren Brustkorb kratzte und ihr Hals tat weh beim Luftholen. Immerhin wusste sie, dass das an dem Tubus lag, den man ihr zweifelsohne während der OP verpasst hatte. Aber immerhin spürte sie auch, dass alles schon wieder am Verheilen war

Als sie sich endlich dazu bereit fühlte, ihre Augen zu öffnen, sah sie in das grinsende Gesicht eines alten Freundes.

„Tony..." Sie hörte sich schon beinahe wieder so an wie in der Nacht nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Regenwasserkanal.

Antony DiNozzo schenkte seiner Sandkastenfreundin ein 12000 Watt-Lächeln.

„Ich soll dir von Hannah ausrichten, dass sie dich das nächste Mal krepieren lässt, wenn du wieder solchen Blödsinn machst."

Danach wurde der Bundesagent ernst.

„Dieses Mal war's wirklich knapp, Cara..."

Er hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt, als man den NCIS von der Explosion im JAG-Hauptquartier unterrichtet hatte. Als ihm dann Hannah genaueres erzählt hatte, war ihm erst recht die Luft weggeblieben.

„Hör auf, dir Sorgen um mich zu machen. Du weißt doch, dass mich so schnell nichts unterkriegt." Sie versuchte, zu scherzen, musste aber feststellen, dass sogar der Versuch, zu lächeln wehtat.

Tony blieb eine Weile still und sah sie nur an.

„Warum hast du mir von deiner Versetzung nichts erzählt?" fragte er schließlich leise.

„Nach der Sache mit Becky1..." meinte sie genauso leise zurück.

„Das ist Jahre her. Außerdem hätte jeder andere den Kerl bei der Beweislage auch laufen lassen... verdammt, sogar ich hätte ihn laufen lassen!"

„Du schienst mit den zwei, drei Telefongesprächen im Jahr trotzdem ganz zufrieden zu sein." Cara schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Ich freu mich, dass du da bist... ich konnte dir doch noch nie lange böse sein." Tony grinste erneut. Früher oder später würde er ihr auch erzählen, was genau in letzter Zeit den Schmerz über den Tod seiner Verlobten etwas verblassen ließ.

„Geht's Harm gut?" fragte sie inzwischen schläfrig. Das Grinsen des Special-Agents verbreiterte sich noch.

„Die Krankenschwestern prügeln sich schon darum, welche ihn als erste bemuttern darf..."

**1120 LOCAL**

**NCIS-Bullpen**

Kate Todd sah erstaunt auf, als ihr Kollege endlich im Büro auftauchte.

„Drei Stunden zu spät. Das ist sogar für dich ein neuer Rekord, Tony!" meinte sie amüsiert, fing sich jedoch nur einen ernsten Blick ein.

„Ich hab mir den Vormittag freigenommen", erklärte der Bundesagent, warf seinen Rucksack hinter seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr seinen PC hoch. Seine Kollegin sah ihn immer noch fragend an. Nach einigen Augenblicken fragte sie schließlich: „Das war die ganze Erklärung? Mehr gibt's nicht?"

Dieses Mal erntete sie einen genervten Blick. Tony sah sich im Bullpen um. Normalerweise tauchte Gibbs in solchen Situationen auf, verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und wies sie darauf hin, dass sie bei der Arbeit waren und ihr Privatleben gefälligst zu Hause diskutieren sollten. Sein Schreibtisch war jedoch leer.

„Wenn du's unbedingt genauer wissen musst: Ich habe eine Bekannte im Krankenhaus besucht."

Kate sah ihn immer noch forschend an. Normalerweise prahlte er doch mit jeder neuen Eroberung...

„Wie geht's Commander McLachlan denn?"

Tony fuhr erschrocken herum. Gibbs hatte ein Talent dafür, unerwartet irgendwo hinter einem aufzutauchen. Dieses Mal machte er ein amüsiertes Gesicht und nippte an einem Kaffee.

Bevor DiNozzo etwas antworten konnte, fiel ihm seine Kollegin ins Wort.

„Commander McLachlan? Ich dachte, du hast Angst vor ihr?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich von ihr niemals eine Morddrohung bekommen will. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, Boss: Sie wird wieder." Stumm bat er seinen Vorgesetzten, ihm keine weiteren Fragen mehr zu stellen. Gibbs nickte lediglich und marschierte zu seinem Platz. Kate gab nicht so einfach auf.

„Warum um alles in der Welt besuchst du einen wildfremden Navy-Commander im Krankenhaus? Sie ist doch so gar nicht dein Typ. Weder blond noch besonders üppig."

Tony setzte sich auf seinen Platz und schlug einen Aktenordner auf.

„Woher willst du wissen, was mein Typ ist", meinte er mit einem verletzten Blick. Als Kate's Gesicht einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck annahm, verwandelte er seinen eigenen Gesichtsausdruck in ein anzügliches Lächeln.

Kate seufzte.

Irgendwann einmal würde sie auch aus diesem Kerl schlau werden...

Ende

Und in der nächsten Folge:

Ein Regierungsmitglied wird während einer Patrouille im Irak getötet, ein Sergeant des USMC der fahrlässigen Tötung beschuldigt. Harm, der von der Festnahme Palmers nichts mitgekriegt hat und somit nicht weiß, was es mit seiner Partnerin auf sich hat, sowie Cara, Bud und der Admiral untersuchen den Fall, werden jedoch schon bald von einem unvorhergesehenen Vorfall gebremst: Harm wird am helllichten Tag vor den Augen seiner Freunde entführt. Cara setzt nun alles daran, ihn lebendig aus den Fängen der Terroristen zu befreien.

1_ Tja, irgendwie kriegt bei mir jeder Charakter ne verkorkste Vergangenheit, warum also nicht auch Tony. Ich schau zwar nicht oft NCIS (schließlich muss man hierzulande vorher erst Schillerstraße überstehen), doch kann ich nicht glauben, dass Tony so ein seichter Ich-nehm-alles-was-ich-kriegen-kann-Typ ist, auch wenn er gerne den Anschein erweckt. Auch hab ich wirklich keine Ahnung, warum er eigentlich von der Polizei zum NCIS gewechselt ist. Gepaart mit der Unlust, irgendwas zu dem Thema zu suchen und Stunden vor dem PC zu verbringen, weil man ja doch nichts findet, hab ich mir einfach selbst was ausgedacht:_

_Also, bevor Tony zum NCIS ging, war er bekanntlich bei der Polizei und war damals (nicht bekanntlich sondern ausgedacht g) mit einer Angehörigen der Navy verlobt (Diane + Harm lässt grüßen). Cara musste zu der Zeit gegen einen Midshipman ermitteln, der angeblich eine seiner Kolleginnen wiederholt bedroht hat, muss ihn jedoch aufgrund mangelnder Beweise wieder laufen lassen. Der Kerl bringt schließlich Tony's Verlobte um, und da sich der NCIS bekanntlich um Mordfälle in der Navy kümmert, ist es ihm nicht erlaubt, an den Untersuchungen teilzunehmen. Das hält ihn natürlich nicht auf, schließlich kann er Gibbs sogar dazu bewegen, ihn helfen zu lassen (irgendwas muss Gibbs schließlich in seinem DiNozzo! gesehen haben...), was damit endet, dass sie den Kerl erwischen, einbuchten und Gibbs Tony ein permanentes Job-Angebot macht._


End file.
